Could This Be Love?
by CompletelyWoNkAbLe
Summary: Could this be love for Willy Wonka? Charlie's cousin comes and visits and she's a women. Will Willy Wonka accept her and if he does could it be more then just friendship? Who knows, I guess you gotta read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cameron is the only character I own. Willy Wonka and the other characters belong to Warner Bros.

Cameron couldn't wait to get to see her aunt and uncle. It had been nearly three years since she last saw them. Her mother had recently died and as much as she hated the old shrew, she still missed her along with her father who had died when she was only six. She hadn't known him as much as she would have liked but the few years she spent with him were the best years of her life. After he died her mom just kind of collapsed with him. She hardly spoke to Cameron at all after her father's death and when she did it was only to scold her. Not that her mother had been much of a talker before her father died, at least then she had not seemed to harsh. Her father's younger sister, Helen Bucket, was the only aunt she had ever met or known. Charlie, Mrs. Bucket's son, was one of Cameron's best friends. She had always adored the young boy. He was such a great kid. She had gotten along with Charlie and his family far better then she had gotten along with her mother.

Cameron had come to find her aunt not only to tell of her mother's death but to hopefully be welcomed into their small home until she could find a place of her own. She knew their house was small and she felt bad about asking them to let her stay. She didn't want to be a burden.

As she stepped off the bus and into the small crowd of pedestrians, snow gathered on her nose which she quickly wiped away because of its coldness. She pulled her jean jacket closer as the chilled breeze swept through the bus station. Her small gloves did nothing to protect her hands from the cold; she shoved them in her pocket to get them warmed before setting off to find a bed and breakfast for the night. It was late and she didn't want to wake the Buckets at this hour. Plus, Charlie had school tomorrow. As she went on her way she happened to walk by the large towering factory which belonged to no other then the famous Willy Wonka. She looked up as she passed and remembered the scramble for the golden tickets. From what she had seen by watching the TV all the golden tickets had been found except for the last one. She never heard who had gotten the last if anyone did. She sighed. She had always been fascinated by the place and made a point to walk by it when ever she visited, along with Charlie of course. They would always make up things about how it would look inside. 'I wish Charlie had gotten one of those tickets. He would have loved to see the inside.' She thought to herself. She made her way inside the small bed and breakfast and rented a room. She threw her large duffel bag onto the bed and quickly changed. She was tired from the bus ride and was more then happy to settle into the small but snug bed; closing her eyes before her head hit the pillow.

The next morning the sky was clear and was the brightest blue Cameron had ever seen. A thick coat of snow covered the ground and the sunlight reflected off the snow making it look like small crystals. Cameron quickly got dressed, grabbed her bag and made her way to where she knew Charlie's small house was. When she got there the house was gone.

"Could they have moved?" She asked herself. She hurriedly made her way to the nearby drug store to investigate.

The man behind the counter was plump with short brown hair and white apron over his uniform. The man gave her a small smile as she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"What may I do for you miss?" He asked nicely.

"I was wondering if you know what happened to the Bucket family. They used to live in a small house just on the corner there." Cameron nodded toward the direction of the door. "I'm a relative and have come to visit." Cameron readjusted the bag over her shoulder. The man looked at her surprised; his bushy eyebrows going up into his forehead.

"You never heard?" He asked.

Cameron shook her head. "Heard what?"

"Charlie Bucket found the last golden ticket. He and his family now live in the factory with Mr. Wonka."

Cameron was speechless. So Charlie had found a golden ticket. She was amazed by his luck. He finally got something good in his life. A smile came to Cameron's face.

"I know; quite a surprise aye?" The man laughed shaking his head.

"How can I get in touch with them?" Cameron asked.

"Charlie and his father are the only ones I've seen come out of the factory since they moved in,but Charlie does sometimes come in here. If he comes in today I'll let him know you came by." The man offered.

"Yes please. Tell him that Cameron is in town. I'm staying at the small bed and breakfast down the street.

"Will do, miss?" The man nodded his head.

"Thank you so much." She said getting to her feet and walking back out into the now crowded street. People were already heading off for work. She only hoped Charlie would visit that drug store today.

A/N:

I know this chapter is short but more is to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Instead of heading straight back to the bed and breakfast, Cameron made her way down the street towards the cluster of shops. Charlie would look forward to a gift and although she had brought a couple trinkets with her she still thought she should get him something more. It had seemed so long since she had last seem him, he would be 11 or 12 now.

As she neared one of the candy shops she accidently bumped into someone.   
"Excuse me! I'm sorry!" She turned to apologize and found no one there. Then she looked down to see a small boy maybe a few inches shorter then herself. He had short dirty blonde hair; he looked up at her. Both of them froze starring at each other.

"Charlie?" Cameron whispered. A large smile came to the her face.

"How do you know my name?" He asked questioningly.

"It's me, Cammie." She laughed.

"Cammie!" Charlie said excitedly. "You came back." He said excitedly giving her a large hug.

"I've missed you Charlie." She said hugging him back.

"I've missed you too."

"What is this about you living in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory? I heard you found the last ticket. Congrats!" They both began walking as Cameron spoke.

"Come with me. I'll explain later." Charlie grabbed his cousin's hand leading her in the direction of the factory. The gates opened as Charlie neared and they quickly walked up to the front door. Charlie opened it allowing Cameron to come in. "You can drop your coat on the floor there." Charlie pointed to wear he had already dropped his own.

"On the floor?"

"Yeah!" Charlie said.

"Whatever you say, Char." Cameron quickly took off her jean jacket, gloves, and hat dropping them on the floor next to Charlie's. She repositioned her bag across her shoulder deciding to keep that with her. Charlie didn't object as he led her down the hallway that slowly started getting smaller. A red carpet was rolled all the way down to the opposite wall. Charlie made a sharp veer to the left opening the door which led into a another large hallway.

"We'll take the elevator. It's much faster this way." Charlie pressed the small clear button. The elevator soon arrived and they both climbed in; the clear glass doors closing behind them. Cameron yelped when the elevator took off at an alarming speed. She braced herself against the back glass.

"This elevator goes sideways?" Cameron looked down at him with a questioning look.

"This elevator can go anyways you would like it to go." Charlie laughed. "Though it does take some getting used to."

"Ahh." She once more ruffled his hair out of fondness as the elevator came to a sudden holt.

"We're here." Charlie said walking out of the elevator and into a large, spacious room. To Cameron it looked just as the name suggested, an invention room. She watched as small men ran around working. They were so small Cameron couldn't help but laugh as they ran this way and that.

"What are they?" She quickly asked Charlie.

"Oompa- loompas, of course! They are the workers in the factory. They help Mr. Wonka with his inventions and such." Charlie briefly explained. Before Cameron could ask him any more questions he shouted Mr. Wonka's name before running off, Cameron trailing behind him. Instead of paying attention to whom Charlie had run to she was too engulfed in her surroundings. The machines were nothing like she had ever seen before and she took her time as she studied them while walking by.

Willy Wonka turned when he heard Charlie call him. "Hello there, Charlie!" He greeted his 'heir'.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie paused. "There's someone I would like you to meet." Charlie looked behind him only to see that Cameron was much further behind then he had thought. She was eyeing the machines interestingly.

"Cameron! Come here!" He called to her, only then did he get her attention. She smiled warmly before walking to his side.

Willy watched the women walk up to stand next to Charlie. She was moderately beautiful with long, wavy brown hair she had pulled back from her face and she wasn't much taller then Charlie. Her skin was a few shades darker then his own and her oval face showed her high cheek bones and small nose. She wore a long sleeved shirt with some sort of pocket on the front of it and jeans. A pair of blue tennis shoes adorned her feet and she had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Mr. Wonka, this is my cousin Cameron!" Charlie introduced them.

Cameron was entranced by the man standing in front of her. He wore a long red suede coat that fell past his waist, along with a multicolored shirt under a black buttoned vest and long black slacks. His shoes were somewhat dressy with a small heel on the back, along with a top hat He also wore purple gloves and held a cane in one hand which held what looked to be small candy inside of it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Wonka!" Cameron held out her hand for him to shake. Willy hesitated a second before shaking her hand with his own, something he had rarely done in his past. She gave him a warm smile.

"Charlie seems as if he really enjoys being here with you."

"I feel the same way." Willy gave Charlie a small smile before looking back up at Cameron. She locked eyes with him for a split second before looking back to Charlie.

"I was hoping she could stay with us." Charlie said.

"Of course!" Willy agreed. "Your mom says she has some lunch waiting for you. You better hurry."

"Thank you, Mr. Wonka." Charlie smiled. "Come on, Cammie!"

"I'll be right there, Char." She turned back to Mr. Wonka. "I don't have to stay here. I can find a place in town."

"It's no problem at all. You may stay here as long as you like. You are Charlie's family after all." Willy gave her a small smile.

"Yes, well. Thank you, Mr. Wonka." She returned his smile before following Charlie.

Charlie led her back to the elevator and to a large room about as big as the invention room, if not bigger. Cameron heard the waterfall before she actually saw it and was very surprised that it was chocolate. Not only that, but there was a long river that was also chocolate. The place reminded her of the meadows at her home. Candy trees were scattered around the room along with colorful fruits and veggies, which were of course candy.

"This place is beautiful." Cameron commented as they made their way to Charlie's old house. "So that's where it went." They both laughed.

They quickly made their way inside to find the 4 'old people' including Grandpa Joe lying in bed. Mrs. Bucket was setting the table for lunch and Mr. Bucket had yet to finish reading the days newspaper. They all looked up when the door opened.

"Hello everyone!" Charlie smiled taking a seat at the table.

"Hello Aunt Helen, Uncle Noah!" Cameron smiled warmly at them as she came in shutting the door behind her.

"Cameron?" Mrs. Bucket questioned. "It's been too long." She gave Cameron a hug. "Would you like some lunch?" She smiled warmly.

"Yes please." Cameron sat her bag down on the floor beside the door and took a seat next to Charlie.

"How are you Cameron?" Mr. Bucket asked setting down the newspaper.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Very well!"

"Good!" Cameron returned his smile before looking back at Mrs. Bucket. She had taken her seat at one end of the table.

"What brings you here?" Mrs. Bucket smiled at her.

"My mother...she past." Cameron said softly to her aunt. Her aunt looked up at her, her smile slowly fading.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She reached for Cameron's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's alright. There's nothing to be sorry about." Cameron hesitated. "That's kind of why I'm here."

"You know you never have to have a reason to come. It's nice being able to see you." Mr. Bucket interrupted.

"And I love seeing all of you. You're the only ones who no longer speak to me as if I'm still five." Cameron sighed when she finished. "I enjoy my visits here with you more then I've ever enjoyed being at home." Mrs. Bucket gave Cameron a big smile.

"Well, I hope this time you'll be staying longer then a couple days." She said as they all started eating.

"I hope so too." Cameron smiled.

When they finished eating their chicken sandwiches Charlie offered to give Cameron a small tour of the factory; she agreed and they set off.

"We can take the ferry!" Charlie gave a loud whistle.

"He has a ferry?" Cameron looked down at Charlie.

They waited only a few seconds before Cameron saw it coming around the corner. It was pink and was in the shape of a seahorse. There were multiple rows of oompa-loompas that rowed and the other half were benches for riders to sit.

"Nice ride!" Cameron laughed as they climbed in the boat. She watched the oompa-loompas in curiosity for a moment before looking around at the rest of the room. It really was amazing how someone could build this. She admired Mr. Wonka for his creativity. Cameron looked questioningly at the tunnel they were about to enter.  
"Charlie?"

"Oh don't worry. You know those roller-coasters you described to me one time?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well this is like one of those. It goes down this hill and you go really fast." Charlie said excitedly.

"Oh really!" She let out a small yelp when they were swept down the hill before laughing. When the ferry finally slowed she smiled at Charlie. "That was fun!"

"I usually take this instead to get around the factory." Charlie said matter-of-factly. "It's much easier to get used to then the elevator." He laughed

"I defiantly agree with you."

They visited the many rooms including the nut room, one of Cameron's favorite, the television room, the fudge room and fudge mountain.

"This place is amazing!"

"Isn't it!" Charlie replied with excitement.

They ended up back in the invention room and this time Charlie allowed Cameron to walk around on her own to explore.

"Mr. Wonka just wishes that you don't touch anything or try anything. It's for your own safety." Charlie explained before going off to explore himself. Mr. Wonka always had knew experiments being done and Charlie made it a point to make sure he knew everything that was going on.

"Thanks for the warning." Cam laughed.

"No problem." He said as he walked away.

Cameron took her time walking around the room. She watched as the oompa-loompas scurried around to complete their work. Cameron stuck her hands in the pocket on the front of her shirt. It looked a lot like a hoodie but wasn't a sweater. She starred at one of the experiments in deep thought. She was amazed that such a big machine was needed to make such small candy. 'Must be why it tastes so good; a lot goes into making it.' She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie approached Willy when he noticed him starring strangely at one of the products coming from one of the new machines.

"Have the kites turned out ok?" Charlie asked him.

Willy didn't look down at him. "There's still a bit more to fix but nothing major." He smiled before setting the piece of candy back down. He looked down at the young boy. When he saw that Cameron was not with him he questioned Charlie.

"Where's the girl?"

"Cameron's somewhere around here, but don't worry she won't hurt anything." Charlie never noticed Willy walking away from him because of the inspection of the candy himself.

Willy walked up to one of his oomps-loompas and questioned him about the girl's whereabouts. He pointed in the direction of which he had saw her last. Willy thanked him before walking in that direction. It didn't take long to find her. She was standing in front of one of the machines and looked to be in deep thought. Her dark eyebrows were scrunched together and a small frown graced her full lips.

Cameron turned when she heard footsteps to her right. A small smile came to her face when she saw Mr. Wonka. He returned it as he came to stand beside her.

"Your factory is amazing." She commented looking back at the machine.

"So Charlie gave you the tour." She nodded to him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He continued.

"What amazes me is that something so big only produces something many times smaller. No objection though, I suppose it just explains why your candy is so good." She laughed looking up at him. He made no comment only nodded, the small smile still on his face. "I'm sorry I 'm babbling."

"No, that's perfectly all right." He paused. "I had a guest room made for you. I realize that Charlie's home may be a bit small." Mr. Wonka turned and started walking. When he realized Cameron was not following he turned back to her. "Are you coming?"

Cameron turned back to him surprised. "I'm sorry."

"No problem." He continued walking towards the elevator. She joined him just as the glass doors shut. Cameron watched him press the 'guest room' button. 'That makes since.' she thought. Willy stood with his cane in front of him, his hands lightly resting on it.

They both stood in awkward silence before Cameron spoke. "Thank you again for your hospitality." Willy looked over at her and smiled.

"So tell me about yourself." He stated more then asked. It was very rare that he ever cared about other people lives and such but Cameron didn't know that so the surprised look never came to her face.

"Umm...well I'm 26. I love to read, my favorite color is green...wait...maybe its blue or maybe its both." A thoughtful look came to her face. Willy smiled at the war that showed on her face between the two colors. "Well never mind. I love to write, but of course I would have too to love my job." She laughed. Willy said nothing. "Ah...this is a trick question isn't it, Mr. Wonka?" He looked over at her surprised. "What rubbish. Of course not."

"I would assume your looking for me to say that I love chocolate. Which is only to be expected." A smirk came to her face. "Well I do." She laughed. "But I would have to say Godiva is better." She looked away from him trying to hide her smile.

"Oh really?" He continued to look at her but this time with surprise.

She looked back at him with a huge smile. "I'm just kidding." She laughed.

"Wonka chocolate is defiantly the best." He smiled at her when she said this. "Your not just saying that to get into my good graces are you, Cameron?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

It was the first time he had said her name. She liked the way it rolled off his tongue. 'Wow that's a weird thing to think.' She thought to herself. "Of course not, although I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if you found my company pleasant." She stated boldly as the elevator came to a sudden stop. She braced herself against the glass. "I don't think I could ever get use to that." She laughed.

"I haven't yet." A small laugh came from his lips. He stepped forward into the hall way followed by Cameron. As they walked Willy thought about what she had said. He was surprised to realize that he actually did enjoy her presence. Although he had known her for only a short period of time he felt somewhat comfortable around her as if he could talk with her for hours about anything. Willy didn't talk very much anyway so this thought defiantly surprised him. He stopped in front of a door opening it to allow Cameron to walk in. "This is your room."

Cameron walked into the middle of the room. Willy only stepped right inside the door way. A full size bed sat in the middle of the room. The sheets were a mix of blue and green, to her amazement. A large chest-of-drawers sat to the wall on her left. A small lamp and wooden box sat on top of it. Two small night tables sat on each side of the bed, a book and lamp sitting on each one. A fully length mirror sat to the wall on her right and along with a doorway that led into the bathroom. The walls were painted a bright blue and there were clouds on the ceiling. She noticed her bag was sitting on her bed. She was speechless. This was nicer then her own room at home. She turned back to Willy.

"This is too much, Mr. Wonka." She gave him a smile.

"You don't like it." He frowned.

"No!" Cameron quickly said. "I love it."

"Then it's yours. You can stay here as long as you like." He smiled, happy that she liked it, though he didn't know why.

"I will leave you to settle in." He turned to leave but stopped to turn back to her. "Oh and Cameron."

"Yeah?" She walked toward him.

"Your company is most welcome if you ever wish to say hello." 'What am I saying?' He screamed at himself inside his head.

"Will do, Mr. Wonka?" She laughed. "Right back at ya." She gave him a smile as he turned to go closing the door behind him. She watched the closed door for a moment before walking over to her bag to unpack. She was glad that Mr. Wonka didn't mind her presence. She was expecting to be here for a while at least until she could get back onto her feet. Though she had lived comfortably at her own home for her parents were of middle class she had never stayed in a room this nice. The fact that she was a struggling writer did not help matters either. She had yet to release a bestseller even though the few books she had written were moderately popular.

When she had finished unpacking she sat on her bed and sighed. She held her writing book in her hand and frowned down at it. The last couple of weeks she had had a bad writer's block and she had yet to find more inspiration for the story she had deserted because of it. She threw the book on her bed giving it the evil stare. She looked at her watch noticing that it was dinner. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food. 'I must be hungry.' She thought. She walked out into the hallway and to where she had gotten off the elevator and pressed the clear white button. The elevator was soon in front of her and she stepped in looking at all the buttons. She had forgotten the name of the room where Charlie's house was. She frowned to herself and sighed. "I'll never figure this out. There are too many buttons." She yelped when the elevator all of a sudden took off unexpectedly. "I hope I haven't done anything." She laughed. She watched as she passed through a lot of the rooms she had not seen yet. Her eyes widened when she realized she was about to drop. She felt an odd feeling in her stomach but nothing like when she was on a roller coaster. The feeling was not as strong as she thought it would be. The elevator slowed almost to a stop before taking off forward once more. She was pushed into the glass in front of her knocking her head. When the elevator finally came to a stop she was still rubbing her head where it had hit the glass. She was surprised to find Charlie and Mr. Wonka walk in as the glass doors slid open.

"You'll get used to it." Charlie laughed. Willy only smiled at the glare she gave Charlie.

"So your the ones that set this thing off. I nearly died of surprise." She said to Charlie. He only laughed.

"Sorry about that." Willy said.

"Thanks for the headache, Mr. Wonka."

"My pleasure." He laughed. The elevator took off again making Cameron tumble into the side of it.

"I should have taken the boat." She said to herself.

"Ah..but the ferry only goes one way." Mr. Wonka stated matter of factly.

"So Charlie. Tell me what you've been up to other then the fact that your living in one of the biggest chocolate factories in the world." Cameron looked down at him.

"Not much."

"Well how's school?" She asked. She hadn't had much time to talk with him since she'd been here.

"Very good. Everyone talks to me now."

"Oh I see." Cameron frowned when she realized the meaning.

"And your grades?"

"Well..." Charlie hesitated.

"They better be good. Especially in English." Cameron ruffled Charlie's hair.

"Of course they are." Charlie looked up at Mr. Wonka who covered his smile with his hand. He looked back at Cameron.

Cameron looked up at Mr. Wonka trying to cover his smile. "Your school work is number one, you know that Charlie. Your parents would agree with me." Cameron frowned.

"He's been working with me on some new ideas." Willy interrupted.

"His school work is still more important." Cameron looked away from Willy and he frowned as the glass doors finally opened.

"I must say Cameron, that I'm not entirely enjoying your presence at the moment." Mr. Wonka stated following her and Charlie into the hallway. Charlie led them into the chocolate room Cameron later found out.

Cameron snorted taking Mr. Wonka by surprise. "I would have to agree with you Mr. Wonka."

Charlie laughed. Cameron and Mr. Wonka were sure to get along just fine. They were already starting to fight like an old married couple. Cameron followed Charlie into the small house with Mr. Wonka behind her. Willy sat down his hat and cane on a small table as he came in. Cameron shrugged off the subject for the moment and thought more about eating. She was starved.

"This smells great." Cameron smiled taking the seat next to her aunt. Charlie sat next to her and Mr. Wonka sat across from Charlie between Grandma Georgina and Grandma Josephine. Cameron looked over at Mr. Wonka before she began eating. When Willy had seen the small movement of her head he also looked over at her just missing her eyes. He looked away after a couple seconds and began eating his own food.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cameron groaned as the alarm went off. She had found it in the draw and realizing it still worked made use of it. She hit the snooze button and stretched slowly waking up. She looked around her and her eyes widened for a moment until she remembered where she was. She fell back on the pillows to stare at the ceiling.

"Cameron wake up! Wake up!"

Cameron jumped when she heard Charlie's voice. He ran into the room and jumped on her bed. Mr. Wonka stood at the door.

"Charlie, five more minutes!" She yawned.

"You are helping us today." Charlie continued to jump on the bed. He loved to wake Cameron up in the morning. Plus, he never got to jump on his own bed.

"Helping with what?" She sat up.Charlie laughed. "Come here squirt!" Cameron laughed as she pulled Charlie down and started tickling him. "I'll get you for this." She smiled as Charlie laughed.

"Morning Cameron!" Willy greeted her from the door.

"Mornin'" She replied looking up at him.

"Come on! Get dressed!" Charlie climbed off the bed dragging Cameron with him. She wore tight stretchy blue tank top and baggy pj pants with clouds on them. Charlie let go of Cameron's hand. "Hurry! We'll wait outside!" Cameron nodded as she yawned waving him off. She quickly dressed in a white tank top and red sweat pants. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and adorned her tennis shoes. She walked back out into the hallway where Charlie and Willy were waiting for her.

"What are we ganna do?" Cameron asked.

"Brainstorm." Charlie said. They walked into the elevator.

"It's defiantly too early." Cameron yawned again.

"You sleep too much." Charlie said.

Cameron raised her eyebrows at him. "Charlie, I'm a writer. I'm suppose to sleep more then eight hours. I'm like a cat." Cameron laughed.

Cameron jerked to the side knocking into the side of the elevator as it came to a stop. They were once again in the invention room. "I hate that thing." She whispered softly to herself. Charlie grabbed her hand and they followed Mr. Wonka. "Wait!" Cameron stopped. They all stopped to look at her. "I just remembered I haven't had breakfast yet." She smiled crossing her arms over her chest looking smug. "Breakfast before business. Have you both eaten?" She asked.

Mr. Wonka and Charlie looked at each other. "Yes!" they both said in unison.

"I'll have some brought up for you, no worries." Cameron nodded at Mr. Wonka.

"Very well, then."

They continued on their way until they reached a small room that branched off from the invention room. They sat down at a small table and a folder of paper work was placed in front of Mr. Wonka. Soon after a tray of food was put in front of Cameron. She thanked the oompa-loompa who nodded and walked away. Cameron smiled. There was bacon, eggs, and toast just enough for a good breakfast.

"This looks great!" She ate a fork full of eggs before taking a sip of orange juice.

She mostly watched Mr. Wonka and Charlie work. They were a great team. Charlie seemed to be having a lot of fun. They discussed tons of new ideas for candy and Cameron didn't shy away from saying what she thought when Mr. Wonka or Charlie would sometimes ask her, but mostly she just watched. Mr. Wonka looked as if he loved what he did. He seemed to have just as much fun as Charlie did. They had some great ideas and Charlie was always included in what was happening. It was fun to watch them work, but then she remembered her forgotten notebook and immediately regretted throwing it into the draw on her night stand. She usually never went anywhere without it. Time always goes fast when your having fun and before she knew it, it was time for a break.

"Charlie, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you." Cameron replied excitedly as she got up from her seat. Charlie jumped up from his chair excited; Cameron always gave the best gifts. "It's up in my room."

"What is it?" Charlie grabbed her hand as she lead them back to the elevator.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise!" She laughed.

"Are you coming Mr. Wonka?" Charlie stopped to look back at him.

Willy looked down at some of his paper work frowning. "Sure, why not?" He threw the papers back down on the table. He always hated having to go through them.

Once they were in Cameron's room she ran over to the last drawer in her chest-of-drawers and opened it. She shifted through the contents before bringing out a rather large package wrapped in shiny silver paper. Cameron turned to her cousin with a huge smile on her face. Charlie had taken a seat on her bed and crossed his legs underneath him. Mr. Wonka stood by the door feeling weird about about into her room.

"Come on Mr. Wonka!" Cameron encouraged him to come closer. He stepped closer to stand beside them. "Go ahead! Open it!" Cameron said excited. Cameron took a seat next to Charlie tucking one leg underneath her.

Charlie quickly ripped the packaging off to find a large rectangular, white box. He cut the tape, opening the box to reveal a brown airforce pilot jacket. The inside was made of soft beige fleece and a patch adorned the front with a flightier plain on it. The same patch but much bigger was on the back. Charlie smile widely but said nothing. "Do you like it?" Cameron asked.

Charlie looked up at her. "Yes!" He hugged her gratefully. Cameron returned the hug happily.

"Go ahead and try it on!" Cameron urged Charlie. Mr. Wonka sat next to Cameron his cane in front of him so he could see Charlie.

The smile remained on Charlie's face as he tried it on. "It's perfect."

"Give us a pose!" Cameron laughed when Charlie crossed his arms over his chest, a thoughtful look coming to his face as he leaned to one side.

Mr. Wonka smiled as he looked over at Cameron laughing. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. Her smile was bright enough to lighten any room. She looked so happy. 'What am I thinking?' He thought to himself frowning. He quickly looked away from her and back at Charlie. "That's a wonderful gift!"

Charlie gave Cameron another big hug."I'm ganna go show mum and dad!" He said running from the room.

"Alright." Cameron laughed as she watched in run out into the hallway. "Kids?" She laughed

Mr. Wonka looked over at her and they locked eyes. He noticed how green they were; green like emeralds. Cameron also noticed his eyes. She almost became lost in there violet depths.

"You don't like children?" He asked surprised. Charlie and her seemed to get along great. It looked as if they had a lot of fun together.

"Oh no! I love 'em. I just don't wanna have any." Cameron replied.

"Oh!" Mr. Wonka said quietly.

"You look disappointed." Cameron stated. Mr. Wonka didn't reply or look her way. "Do you like kids, Mr. Wonka?" She asked interested. She was finally getting to know him a little better and urged him on.

"I love chocolate and candy, don't I? Why wouldn't I like kids?" He looked at her a smirk on his rosy lips.

"Well a friend of mine loves chocolate, but she hates kids." Cameron shrugged and laughed. "It's quite odd isn't it?" She sighed. "So you wanna have kids?" Cameron asked boldly.

Willy was surprised by the question; it was very bold. He thought about it for a moment not really sure if he wanted to say yes or no. "I don't know." He quickly got to his feet. It felt weird talking about this.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Cameron apologized, although she didn't think the question was all that odd to ask someone. She rose to stand beside him.

"It's fine!" He walked towards the door to leave, Cameron following. Cameron stopped and watched him walk away for a moment.

"Mr. Wonka!" She called form her doorway. He turned to face her. "If you do decide to have children, I hope you find the right women." She gave him a small smile before closing her door. She had her own work to get back to and she had just found her inspiration.

Willy stood there for a moment looking at the closed door, a small smile came to his lips. He would like to believe he had already found her. He turned away walking towards the elevator. Each time he saw Cameron or talked to her she seemed to get more stuck in his mind then ever. There were times when she would never leave his mind. Every time he would try to push the thoughts away they would always end up coming back. He mentally smacked himself trying to make any since of his thoughts. He made his way back to the invention room he still had much work to get done himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the great reviews. I enjoy reading what you have to say. I'm glad that you guys like it.

Chapter Five

The next morning Cameron dressed in some jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. Grabbing her jean jacket, gloves, and hat she made her way to the invention room to see if Charlie would like to go into town with her. She quickly stepped off the elevator making her way to the small room on the opposite side of the room.

"Morning Cameron!" Charlie ran up to her side.

Cameron stopped when she heard him. "Hey kiddo." Cameron ruffled his hair. "I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with me today?"

"Yeah I just gotta make sure Mr. Wonka doesn't need me today." Charlie explained.

"Morning!" Cameron turned around quickly surprised when she heard Mr. Wonka.  
"Morning!" She said back.

"Could I go into town with Cammie today?" Charlie asked. A thoughtful look came to Mr. Wonka's face. "Please!" Cameron and Charlie said in unison.

Mr. Wonka gave Charlie a smile. "Of course!"

"Would you like to join us?" Cameron asked.

"No, I have some things to check up on. You two go and have fun."

"Will you let my mum know?" Charlie asked. Mr. Wonka nodded.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Cameron asked. Mr. Wonka nodded his head. "Well then we'll see you later." She gave him a smile before they walked off.

The snow had finally stopped and the streets were somewhat crowded since it was the weekend.

"Where are we going first?" Charlie asked taking Cameron's hand.

"Anywhere you want, but I would like to stop by the book store, if that's ok?" Cameron pulled her purse further up onto her shoulder.

"Ok." Charlie replied back.

They spent the whole day wondering around in the small shops that lined the many streets. When they reached the book store Cameron's face lit up. She not only liked to write but she also read and she spent far too much money on books then she should. The clerk behind the desk gave them a small smile before going back to her reading.

"I'm ganna go look around!" Charlie said before walking off. Cameron slowly made her way along the shelfs of books. 'There were so many to choose from, who has the time.' She thought too herself. She looked up when she heard an unfamiliar voice call her name.

"Your Cameron Sullivan!" A young man around her age approached her holding a book. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore brown cargo pants with a red polo shirt under a heavy black winter jacket. "I love your work." He laughed.

"Yeah I am. Thank you." She smiled at the man. He seemed really nice.

"Could I get your autograph?" He asked shyly as he pushed the book towards her as well as a pen.

"Yes of course." She said excitedly taking the book. "What's your name?"

"Brandon!" He replied as he watched her write in the inside of the book.

"There you go!" She returned the smile he gave her as he read what she wrote.

"Thank you!"

"No problem! I'm always happy to oblige a fan." She laughed.

He paused and looked up at her. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee?"

"Umm..." She stuttered.

"I'm sorry! Your here with someone?" He gave her an embarrassed look.

"Well I'm with my younger cousin. Charlie!" Cameron turned around to call him.

"Yeah." He replied coming around the corner holding a book.

"I'm going next door to get some coffee ok. I wont be long, can you stay here?" She felt bad leaving him but she was only going next door.

He seemed not to mind. "No it's ok."

"I'll just be next door so if you need anything you know where to find me." She smiled ruffling his hair before walking back over to Brandon and they made their way over to the coffee shop.

Charlie frowned at the guy as they left. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. Charlie shook his head throwing it off as nonsince and went back to reading the book he held as he took a seat on one of the large sofas.

"So...do you live around here?" Brandon asked as they sat down at a small table with their coffee's.  
"Yeah..kind of I guess!" She laughed. "I'm not from here I just came to stay with my aunt and uncle for a little while." She took a sip of her coffee. "What about you?"

Cameron and Brandon sat talking for the longest time. They talked mostly about her books and their favorite movies and such; small talk. Cameron was surprised when it began getting dark outside.

"I better go get Charlie. We should head back home." She got up from her seat tossing her empty coffee cup in the trash bin.

"Of course!" Brandon did the same. "When could I see you again?" He asked as they walked out to the sidewalk.

"I don't know..." Cameron looked away as they stopped in front of the book store.

"Please! I had a lot of fun talking with you today. How about tomorrow around lunch time here at the cafe?" He asked.

Cameron hesitated before speaking. 'It's not like its a date or anything..is it?' she asked herself. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt though.'

"Sure tomorrow's great." She smiled at him. Just then Charlie came out of the store and walked to Cameron's side.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Brandon smiled at her before nodding to Charlie acknowledging him as he walked away.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Charlie asked as they walked.

"I'm meeting him at the cafe to talk and stuff." Cameron explained briefly.

"So he asked you out?"

"Yeah. I guess you could look at it that way." Cameron laughed.

"What about Mr. Wonka?"

"What about him?"

"I'm not stupid Cammie. Do you think I don't see the way you two look at each other." Charlie said as they walked past the gates and into the large factory.

Cameron was speechless for a moment. "What looks?" She asked throwing her winter wear onto the floor next to Charlie's.

"Those dreamy looks you give each other and the smiles." Charlie mimicked the look and batted his eye lashes.

"Why you little butt!" Cameron said as she started to chase him. Charlie instantly took off running. "I'm ganna get you Char!" Cameron laughed running after him. They ran into the chocolate room where Cameron caught Charlie tickling him, both of them falling to the ground laughing. They sat up and looked at each other.

"Anyway I see the way you two look at each other." Charlie continued.

"Why do you think that Mr. Wonka and I would ever be a pair?" Cameron asked confused.

Charlie looked surprised by the question. "Because you guys are so much alike. You may not see it but I do and so does mum and dad."

Cameron looked away from him and thought about his words. 'Did she like him? She hardly knew him and he her.'

"But we hardly know each other."

Charlie shrugged not knowing how to answer. "My mum says there's such a thing as love at first site. Maybe that's what it is. All I know is there's something happening. I just know." Charlie replied before getting to his feet. "Thanks for taking me with you today."

"Your welcome." She gave him a small smile but didn't follow him as he made his way to his house. She continued to sit there lost in her own thoughts. 'Maybe she shouldn't see Brandon. But she would feel bad about standing him up and she had not gotten his number so she couldn't call him. We're just friends anyway. It wont hurt for me just to talk to the guy; he seemed really nice.' Cameron sighed with yet another thing that plagued her mind.

That was how Mr. Wonka found her. He watched as the wave of emotions washed over her face and heard her sigh. Something seemed to be on her mind.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as he approached her.

Cameron looked up at him before getting to her feet dusting off her pants. "Nothing! Just thinkin'" She said. "You wont believe what happened to me today." Cameron said as they started walking.

"What?" Willy asked in his usually high pitched voice.

"This guy came up to me in the book store and asked me for my autograph. He said he loved my work."

"Oh yeah!" Mr. Wonka stopped to look at one of the trees.

"Yeah! You know almost the whole time we were out Charlie talked about you." Cameron smiled when this got his attention.

Willy looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yupperz."

"I hope what he said wasn't too weird!" Willy said in a wacky voice that made Cameron laugh. Willy smiled at the sound. A happy feeling came over him when he realized he had made her laugh.

"Nope no weird stuff. Only that you have a weird hair cut!"

"No I don't!" Cameron laughed at his outburst. When he realized she was joking he let out a high pitched laugh. There was awkward silence before Willy spoke up. "I was wondering if you were going to eat lunch with me tomorrow since Charlie has school." Willy looked at her a hopeful look on his face.

Cameron's face fell. "Well I'm meeting someone for lunch tomorrow."

"Who?" Willy asked

"Just a friend." Cameron said looking at him like it was no big deal.

"It wouldn't happen to be that guy you were talking about earlier would it?" He asked.Cameron hesitated and decided not to answer.

"You really shouldn't mumble Mr. Wonka, I can't understand a word your saying." Cameron turned to walk away.

"Hey that's my line." Mr. Wonka quickly caught up to her. "I suppose I can take that as a yes."

"Yes... unless of course your jealous Mr. Wonka." Cameron smiled crossing her arms over her chest and stopping to look over at him.

"What rubbish! Me...jealous." Mr. Wonka snorted.

"Well then you wont mind will you?" Cameron asked with a smile.

"No of course not." Willy watched as she left. 'YES! I DO MIND!' A voice shouted in Willy's head. "Oh shut up!" He said to himself.

That night Willy had the hardest time getting to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Cameron and this guy she was suppose to be meeting tomorrow. What if he was ganna hurt her or something? 'Why do you care?' the voice yelled in his head. "I don't!" Willy said out loud. 'Then why lose sleep over it.' It continued. "I don't know! Why am I talking to myself?" He spoke again out loud. He should get up and dress for bed but he didn't feel like it. He looked over at the clock it was only 10 o' clock maybe Cameron would still be awake and he could go ask her about it. He got up and walked to his door before stopping. 'Why would I wanna ask her about it? Why am I acting this way.' Willy mentally beat himself. He took a deep breath, ignored the voice in his head and headed to Cameron's room which was not too far from his own. He stopped in front of the door. 'What if I wake her?' Willy jumped when all of a sudden the door flew open.

"Ahh!" Cameron screamed when she came eye to eye with Mr. Wonka. She almost fell backwards from surprise but Mr. Wonka's arm reached out and he caught her just in time. He pulled her back up, their eyes never leaving each other. Cameron's breath was still fast with surprise, her hands still gripping his shoulders and his gripping her waist.

"I.." Cameron stuttered not knowing what to say. She became lost in his bright lavender eyes.

Willy didn't miss the small movement of her tongue as she wet her lips, but he had not become aware that both their faces were getting closer and closer to each other until they were only a thumb nail apart. Cameron being her bold self made the next move covering his lips with hers. At first Willy gave no response. A surprised look came to his face, but soon faded as he responded to her lips. Her sweet taste engulfed his mouth. Cameron wrapped her arm around his shoulder pulling him closer, his hands tightening around her waist. When they parted they both were breathing hard from the kiss. Neither one let go of the other. "Hello, Mr. Wonka." Cameron said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I hope this chapter makes sense I had a little bit of trouble figuring out how to put it together. I hope you like. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Willy's eyes were still on Cameron's and he hardly heard what she had said. The warmest feeling was running through his body and he kinda liked it. They were both very still. They couldn't believe what just happened.

Realization finally hit Cameron and it hit her hard. She quickly stepped back covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry!" A blush came to her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

Willy didn't know what to say. All of a sudden he burst out laughing, but immediately felt bad about it when he saw the look Cameron was giving him. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"I don't know!" Willy said trying his best to stop his laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked again becoming annoyed.

"This...unexpected. Never...thought.." Willy was surprised to find himself stuttering.

Cameron found herself feeling more and more uncomfortable. How could she have let this happen? What was she thinking?

Willy stopped laughing when he saw her tense up; she had crossed her arms over her chest and looked very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Once again he found himself stutter as he stepped closer to her.

"It's ok, nevermind." She made a move to walk away but Willy caught her arm.

"I've never been kissed like that before." He whispered to her softly. "I was taken by surprise." His said his voice rising a notch.

"So you were laughing at me?" She said annoyed. All of a sudden Cameron burst out rambling about the oddest things. She talked so fast that Willy could not decipher any of her words.

To calm her down he boldly pulled her close to him claiming her lips with his own, which immediately quieted her.

Cameron wanted to pull away but his lips felt so good against her own. She responded immediately wrapping both her arms around his neck. When they parted Cameron spoke. "What was that for?"

"I had to find someway to shut you up, it was the first thing that came to mind." Willy gave her a toothy grin.

"Yes...well you certainly shut me up." She laughed tensely. "What were you doing outside my door anyway?" She asked looking at him suspiciously.

"I came to ask you about lunch tomorrow. I thought maybe you had changed your mind."

Cameron was silent for a moment. "Thanks a lot. You just did."

"I did!" Willy's voice became very high pitched. "Good!"

"How is that a good thing?"

"Now you can eat lunch with me." Mr. Wonka said happily. Cameron couldn't help but laugh. It was a nice trick.

"Ok Mr. Wonka. You win."

"Call me Willy."

"Very well, Willy." Cameron gave him a small smile. "Now can I get back to sleep."

Willy nodded before walking to the door. He turned before he walked out.   
"Remember, lunch tomorrow."

Cameron nodded to him. "I'll be there." 'Maybe Charlie was right. I did have a crush on Mr. Wonka. Why would I have kissed him?' Cameron laughed to herself. "Right once again, Charlie." She said out load.

Willy had a huge smile on his face as he made his way back to his room. "Wow!" He said to himself as he closed the door behind him.

The next morning Cameron woke up late. She quickly dressed in jeans and a hoodie and made her way towards the exit. It was close to lunch time and she hoped that Brandon would be there early. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't see him again instead of just standing him up. She quickly put on her hat and gloves and thanked the lord she didn't run into Willy. She quickly made her way to the small coffee shop but when she got there there was no sign of Brandon. She sat at the table next to the window to wait for him.

"You're early!" Brandon said taking the seat across from her.

Cameron gave him a small smile. "Yeah! I have some bad news."

Willy woke up a smile on his face when last nights memory came back. He quickly dressed and made his way to the invention room. Unfortunately Mr. Wonka did not get all that much work done. 'Work, Willy, Work!' The voice screamed in his head. "Right!" He said out loud, his daydream quickly fading. He looked up at the clock as he walked around the invention room thinking about a new idea. It was not quite time for lunch but he decided he would take his break early. Willy walked to Cameron's room and knocked on the door. He waited and when no one answered he opened the door to find an empty room. Willy called for one of his oompa-loompas who told him that she had left the factory a few minutes before. Willy frowned before quickly walking to the elevator. 'Maybe I could catch up to her! This'll be fun.What a surprise.' Willy smiled to himself as he put on his long black coat and sunglasses.

Brandon looked puzzled when Cameron told him that she couldn't see him anymore. Cameron felt bad when she saw his face fall.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"I don't understand. Can't we just be friends?" Brandon reached for her hand taking it in his own.  
"We could I guess, but we could never be more. Plus, my work keeps me at home most of the time." Cameron sighed.  
"Maybe I can change your mind." He flashed a huge smile at her and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Look Brandon I'm with someone."

"You weren't yesterday." He stated puzzled.

Cameron nodded. "I know but now I am." She only hoped he believed her. Yes, she had kissed Mr. Wonka last night but that didn't mean they were together. She would feel bad if she gave the guy a lousy excuse and she didn't want to explain her feelings to a total stranger.

"That doesn't make sense." An angry look grew on his face.

"Yes it does!" Cameron turned around to find no other then Mr. Wonka standing behind her.

"Oh no!" She said to herself.

"Who are you?" Brandon got to his feet followed by Cameron.  
Willy being the oh so clever man he was smiled at Cameron before looking back at the guy. Then he frowned to himself. 'Wait! What was that word? Darn my memory.' "What's that word they use when someone's about to get married?" Willy whispered softly to Cameron out of the side of his mouth.  
"Fiance?" She whispered back nervously.

"That's it!" Willy turned back to Brandon. "I'm Mr. Wonka, Cameron's fiance." Cameron looked over at Brandon and smiled.

"There's no ring on her finger, Mr. Wonka." Brandon said sarcastically stepping closer and raising his eyebrows.

"I haven't picked one out yet." Cameron thought quickly. Willy nodded smiling down at her.

"Shall we go!" Willy held out his arm for her to take. She gladly accepted and they made their way out of the shop. She heard Brandon scream her name but ignored him.

"I owe ya one!" She laughed. "Thank you for getting me out of that mess." She smiled up at Willy. He was about to say something but Cameron cut him off. "I know what you were probably thinking when you found out I had come here. I only came to let him know nothing could happen between us. I was hoping I would get back before lunch."  
Willy nodded in understanding as they made their way back to the factory. As soon as they got inside and dropped off their coats Cameron spoke up. Neither of them had spoken after she had explained.

"Your not mad?"  
"No!" Willy answered her simply. Willy looked away from her and frowned. Maybe he was a bit upset but Cameron had explained herself he had no reason to doubt her, did he?

Cameron saw his frown and decided to change the subject. She took his hand. "Let's get some lunch, I'm starving."

Willy let her lead him away finding himself squeeze her hand a little bit tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next two weeks were the most fun for Cameron and the most interesting. Cameron had a blast being able to hang out more with Charlie, for once in his life she could be there to help him when he just needed someone to talk to other then his parents. Their relationship grew stronger and stronger each day, and of course Cameron's relationship with her aunt and uncle did as well. She talked to Mrs. Bucket about everything and considered her like a second mother. The Bucket family was glad to have Cameron around and listen to her talk; she had become such a chatter-box lately. Although she did spend a lot of time with the Buckets she spent even more time with Willy. They had grown very comfortable with each other. When Charlie would go to school during the week Cameron would help with some of Willy's ideas in the morning and work on her new book in the afternoon. For once Cameron found herself enjoying her life more then ever and the Buckets saw that Cameron smiled a whole lot more. They also saw the change in Mr. Wonka. He smiled more then he ever did when they first came to the factory and whenever Cameron was with him his eyes grew a shade brighter then normal.

One Saturday afternoon, Charlie and Cameron lay in the eatable grass talking about nothing in peticular; just talking. Cameron sat up and plucked a blade of grass taking a bite of it.

"It's pretty good isn't it?" Charlie said smiling.

"Not bad!" Cameron laughed.

"Good afternoon, starshine!" Willy took a seat next to Cameron on the grass.

"The earth says hello." Cameron laughed smiling up at him.

"Yeah!" Willy said in a high pitched voice along with a short laugh.

It had become kind of a ritual for Cameron and him. They always greeted each other that way. Cameron finished the blade of grass before turning to look in front of her.

"So what are we ganna do today, boys?" She asked.  
"I don't know!" Both of them said in unison.

"I wish we had a basketball court in here." Cameron said to herself. "Or even better a trampoline." She said excitedly to Charlie. "Now that is what you call fun." She turned to Willy.

"A trampoline. Never heard of it?" Willy frowned.

There was a pause. "You're really weird!" Charlie laughed when he heard Cameron say this.

"Hey!" Willy pointed a finger at her. "That's my line too." They all laughed. Their laughs faded as all three of them laid back upon the grass and sighed.

"I'm bored." Cameron said first.

"I am too." Charlie replied.

"I'm hungry!" Willy said.

Both Charlie and Cameron looked over at him. "You just had lunch, how can you be hungry?" Cameron asked.

"Well I am." Willy replied. Cameron shook her head laughing.

"Charlie! Is your homework done?" Mrs. Bucket walked over to the three.

Charlie sat up and frowned.  
"You know the rules." Mrs. Bucket grabbed Charlie's hand to help him up. "You can play with Mr. Wonka and Cameron when you finish."

"I'll see you guys later." Charlie walked with his mom back to his house.

Cameron and Willy sat up. "See ya, Char." Cameron waved to him. "Well I guess it's just the two of us."

"Yeah." Willy looked over at her with a big grin raising his eyebrows.  
"I have a feeling I don't like that smile." She laughed as they got to their feet.  
A confused look came to Willy's face. Then he realized what she meant."I didn't mean that, Miss Sullivan." Willy laughed. "Well I kinda did but nevermind."

Cameron turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me!"

"Nothing!" Willy smiled. He held out his arm for her to take. Cameron happily took it as they began walking.

That night at dinner as everyone was eating Cameron turned to Charlie.

"So what are you ganna be for Halloween?" She asked him as she took a sip of her iced tea.

Charlie looked up Cameron. "I don't know."

"Well you better hurry up and decide because Halloween is only a few days away." Cameron looked over at him surprised.

"I haven't been able to go out the past couple years." Charlie frowned looking down at his plate. Everyone grew silent.

Cameron stopped chewing and swallowed her food. She frowned down at Charlie. "Oh!" Everyone was still silent. "We'll get something together for you ok?" Cameron hugged Charlie to her side. "No worries." She smiled.

As they finished eating Cameron went over the possibilities of what Charlie could dress up as. "How about...a vampire!"

"I dunno!" Charlie looked thoughtful.

"Harry Potter?"

"Who's Harry Potter?" Willy asked.

"I don't think so." Charlie frowned shaking his head. Cameron continued to name off several possibilities but Charlie said no to all of them.

"Well how about a pirate? It's not too expensive to put together and it'll be easy." Cameron suggested.

"Could I have the sword and everything?" Charlie asked enthusiastically.

"Of course, you're not a pirate unless you have your sword." Cameron laughed.

"Just as long as it's plastic." Mrs. Bucket interrupted.

"Of course." Cameron smiled at her.

"Ok! I'll be a pirate." Charlie smiled.

"We can go out shopping tomorrow ok?" Cameron ruffled Charlie's hair.

"There's no need in buying a whole outfit. We have some black slacks and a white shirt for him to where." Mrs. Bucket said.

"Sounds good! Whata you think Char?"

"Cool!" He said happily. "What are you ganna be?" He asked Cameron.

Cameron laughed. "All in good time." She winked at Charlie.

The next morning Cameron got up earlier then usual. She dressed in some jeans and a tank top and called for an oompa-loompa. It only took a few second for one to be at her side. "Could you take me to Mr. Wonka's room, please? I'm not sure which door it is."

The oompa-loompa nodded and she followed him down the hall and around the corner to a brown oak door. "That wasn't far." She said to herself. "Thank you very much." She nodded to the oompa-loompa and he bowed before leaving. "Nice little guys arn't they?" She smiled.

She knocked on the door. When she got no answer she knocked again a little harder this time. When she still got no answer she tried the door knob and finding it open she slowly walked in closing it behind her. All the lights were off and a confused look came to Cameron's face. 'It was 9:30 usually Willy was up much earlier then this even on the weekends.' She flipped the switch allowing the lights to come on. The room was beautiful in colors of maroon and brown and almost twice as big as her own and hers was pretty big. The walls were maroon and the furniture was as brown as chocolate; a chest of drawers sat to her left against the wall along with a walk in closet who's door was wide open. A small living room setting was to her right along with a large fireplace and a door that must have led to the bathroom. The couch and two chairs were maroon with a weird swirly print and their frames where dark brown oak. Her flips flops made a slight pitter-patter noise on the hard wood floors which was a shade lighter then the furniture. She turned to the king size bed in front of her to find Willy still asleep under the maron sheets. She walked over beside the bed.

"Willy! Wake up!" She shook him a bit but he still didn't wake up. Cameron sighed. She shook him a little harder but he only turned over on his side and mumbled something. "Jeez, you're harder to wake up then I am." She said to herself. 'Maybe I should try what Charlie does when he wakes me up.' She smiled evilly to herself. 'This'll be fun.' Not knowing if the bed would support her weight, even though she knew it probably would since she didn't weigh all that much, she sat on the edge of the bed and started wiggling around to make the bed move. She tucked her legs under her to face Willy who was still sound asleep in his bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She shook the bed some more using her bottom half. He turned back over on his back but still didn't wake up. This is when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She was surprised to feel her face flush. She bent down so that her face was close to his ear. "Willy! Wake up!" She whispered loudly. Suddenly Willy woke with a start grabbing Cameron's arms. Surprised Cameron felt herself loose her balance on the edge of the bed and started to fall to the side. She gasped as she fell from the bed grabbing Willy's arms bringing him down on top of her. She grunted when she hit the floor and when Willy's weight fell on her.

"Ow!" They both said in unison. Willy pushed himself up on his hands to look down at her.

"Whata ya doin?" A confused look came to his face.

"I was trying to wake you up." Cameron lifted her self up to rest on her elbows. "...and now I have a bruise the size of England on my butt." She groaned. Willy laughed. "It's not funny." She frowned. Willy continued to smile down at her. "Ok maybe a lil bit." She laughed. When they realized the situation they were in they both blushed. They locked eyes; Willy's intense gaze sending a chill down Cameron's spine.

Willy looked down at Cameron. She looked more beautiful then ever with her hair cascading down her shoulders. He wanted so much to touch it; to feel its softness. So many emotions were running through his head. Did he want to kiss her? Should he kiss her? The moment seemed perfect.

Cameron could see for herself the emotions running through his head. His eyes always gave him away. She felt his hand come up to touch her cheek. She moved closer to his face. "If you wanna kiss me Willy, just do it!" She whispered. Willy raised his eyebrows at her and smiled before running his hand back through her hair to bring her face closer. He claimed her lips passionately, so much so that Cameron was surprise by the force. She moaned wrapping one arm around his neck; she could feel his erection through his red silk pj pants. When they parted they were both short on breath.

"We shouldn't!" They both said in unison. Cameron starred up at him wishing that they would but she knew she shouldn't push it. She didn't want to mess up her friendship with him; if that's what you could call it. She had lost a couple friends that way and she didn't want to loose him.

"I'll be right back." Willy turned a cherry red before getting up and running to the bathroom. After he had shut the door Cameron giggled to herself as she got to her feet. She walked over to the walk in closet. 'Gosh how many dress coats does a guy need?' She thought when she saw that one whole side of the closet hung dress coats of almost every different color and design. She started going through them admiring how detailed they were in design.

"Why are you in my closet?" Willy had come out of the bathroom and stood at the door of the closet. Cameron looked up at him; he still wore no shirt. Although his chest was also just as pale as his face she could see the out line of lean muscle across his chest and arms.

"Hello! Ya still there?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

Cameron shook her head of such thoughts. "Hi!" She said turning back to his dress coats. "I was wondering if I could borrow one of them." She looked up at him again. He looked puzzled. "I know its kinda a lot to ask but I'll give it right back I'm just using it for one night." She explained.

"Why?" He frowned.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." She smiled, her eyes wondering back to the many dress coats. "Gosh, you have so many." She said to no one in peticular.

"They may be too long on you, but here try this one." He took one of the rack and handed it to her. It was a dark maroon color with stripes on it. (Yes, it's the same he wore in the movie.) Cameron tried it on and though it was a bit long on her it fit her perfectly. "That one's my favorite, so take good care of it." He smiled. She started looking around at some of the other things in his closet. He eyed her funny. "Why do you need to borrow this again?"

"I said I can't tell you." Cameron laughed taking one of the many top hats down from the shelf placing it one her head. This one had a piece of solid maroon cloth wrapped around the bottom. She turned to the full length mirror at the end of the closet to see how it looked. She looked at Willy behind her in the mirror; a frown showed on his face.

"Not funny!" He said. "I know exactly who your going as."

"Who would that be?" Cameron replaced the hat back on his shelf and picked up another trying it on. This one had black checkered fabric around the bottom.

Willy crossed his arms over his chest. "Me!" He said as if it was stupid for her not to realize it.

"Nope! Sorry, try again later." She laughed before turning to him. She picked up the first hat she tried on placing it back on her head. She smiled when she saw a small rack with many different canes on it. "These are beautiful." She said carefully picking up a plain black one with a white ball at the top.

"Who are you going as?" The frown still covered his face. He couldn't believe what was happening. Since when did he let people go through his stuff and why wont she tell him who she's going as?

She nodded smiling as she walked back into the bedroom with the cane in her hand and the top hat still on her head.

"Mrs. Willy Wonka, who else?" She laughed. She knew he'd get a kick out of that.


	8. Chapter 8 Lemon Warning!

Chapter Eight

Willy's mouth hung open. "What?"Cameron gave him a big smile. "I know I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of it sooner." She laughed. She started for the door but Willy walked in front of her. She frowned and staggered back surprised.

"I wont let you." Willy frowned down at her.

Cameron leaned to the side on the cane with a thoughtful look on her face; she had seen Willy do this several times when he walked around to make sure his factory was running as it should. "Oh well I guess that's too bad."

Willy smiled thinking he had won. "But I'm still ganna be Mrs. Wonka." She smiled sweetly up at him.

"I wont allow it." She blocked the doorway. 'What am I thinking? I'd love it. She doesn't mean that way Willy!' the voice in his head said.

Cameron snorted. "What the hell are ya ganna do about?" An annoyed look came to her face as she raised her eyebrows. She slowly made her way closer to him.

Willy still frowned at her but his face turned to surprise as he watched her walk towards him. She moved her hips sentuiously as she let the coat slowly fall from her shoulders. An evil smile crept to her lips.

"Please Willy!" She pouted as she got closer to him.

She lifted herself on her tippy toes making Willy think she was going to kiss him but she turned at the last minute. She kissed his jaw line slowly making her way down his neck nipping and sucking along the way. Willy opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was rather enjoying this experience.

"Damn it!" He said under his breath as a kind of sneer crossed his lips. Cameron laughed against his neck when she heard him curse. She moved up to his ear sucking on the pale lope before whispering to him. "Please Willy!" She repeated.

Willy gulped before nodding his head quickly. "Yeah, ok." He said quietly.

Cameron stepped back, a smug smile on her face. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She quickly gave him a hug and a small peck on the lips. She picked up the coat as Willy moved out of the way to let her pass. Before she shut the door behind her she noticed a dreamy look had come to his face. "Works every time!" She said triumphantly as she made her way back to her room.

Later that morning Cameron met Charlie at the front door so that they could head out for some shopping. They went into several shops before Charlie was able to find what he wanted. They found a stripped black and white bandana, an eye patch, and a sword which came with a belt and sheath; made of plastic of course. Cameron stopped when they reached a huge brick building. She looked up at it thoughtfully.

"Whatcha thinking Cammie?" Charlie asked as he too looked up at the building.

Cameron didn't answer. She looked up at the sign and read 'Sparrow Publishing, Inc.' A broad smile came to her face as she rushed into the building, Charlie trailing behind her confused. Cameron approached the secretary sitting at the large wrap around desk. Cameron saw that she looked to be around thirty and wore a button up white blouse with gray dress pants. The whole inside was dark oak with white walls. A couple chairs sat in the corner and stairs led up to a second floor. When the women saw her she looked up and smiled.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

Cameron returned her smile. "Is there someone here I could talk to about getting a book published?"

"Yes of course! Do you have an appointment?" The women folded her small slender hands in front of her on the desk.

Cameron frowned. "Unfortunately I don't but I will only be a moment."

"I'm sorry I can't let you see Mr. Sparrow unless you have an appointment." The women apologized. Just then the telephone rang and the women promptly answered it. Cameron sighed. 'I guess I'll just have to make an appointment.'

"Well you're in luck miss." The women said looking back up at Cameron after laying the phone back down. "We just had someone cancel." Cameron smiled at her luck. "If you go up the stairs, Mr. Sparrow is in the door right on your left." The women continued to smile at Cameron. "I'll call him to let him know you're coming."

Cameron turned to Charlie. "I'll be right back."

"Why can't I come?" Charlie frowned.

"I won't be long, I promise." Cameron ruffled his hair.

"That's what you said last time and you ended up with a stalker." Charlie said dully.

"Funny Charlie." Cameron frowned.

"Well ya did." Cameron quickly rushed him over to a chair.

"I'll be right back." She laughed. "This is very important. It's business." She quickly made her way up the stairs and to the correct door. She knocked and when she heard someone call for her to come in she opened the door silently shutting it behind her. She approached the large desk where a man looking to be in his late fifties was sitting. He was bent over a stack of papers that were shuffled about and his graying hair made him stand out like a sour thumb. His office looked like an old English library with the walls covered with shelfed books. Some were scattered on the coffee table which sat in front of a beautiful dark purple old fashioned couch.

When the man saw her he quickly looked up putting his glasses down on his desk. "Have a seat!" He motioned to one of the dark purple chairs which looked much like the couch. "Susie said you had questions about getting a book published."

"Yes, sir." Cameron said.

The man raised his eyebrows urging her to continue. "Well?"

"I've finished the book and I need to get it published but my first publisher Jodie Robinson is no longer available to me right now." Cameron was about to continue when the man raised his hand for her to stop.

"Don't tell me you're Cameron Sullivan?" He asked a smile growing on his face.

"Yes." Cameron smiled at the man. "I didn't think I was so widely known." She laughed.

"Yes well, your books on Shakespearean literature and European history astounded me. I never knew one so young could know so much of this subject. Most would find it very boring especially when you got into philosophy." He praised her.

"Thank you very much for your support but this new book I have written is very different then my others."

"Oh!"

"I took a shot at writing a kid's book with the inspiration of a friend and my younger cousin."

"Oh really."

"But before I tell you about the book I want you to know that I don't care when the book comes out to the public. You can take all the time you would need for that. I have only one request." Mr. Sparrow urged her on with a wave of his hand. "I was hoping I could have just two of the finished copies ready before Christmas, one with a gold cover and one with a silver cover."

"I'm sure we could work something out." He smiled at her. "Do you have the hard copy with you?"

"No but I can have it brought to you by tomorrow morning." Cameron said excitedly.

"Well I'll be happy to look over it and get back to you. It would be a pleasure to work with you Miss. Sullivan." The man stood and Cameron did the same.

"Wonderful!" Cameron said shaking the man's hand.

"You can give Susie your name and number and she'll put you in our record book."

"Thank you so much." Cameron said letting his hand go.

"My pleasure."

Cameron quickly exited. She gave Susie her information before she and Charlie made their way back to the factory.

"What did you talk about?" Charlie asked once they were inside and walking into the Chocolate Room. They made their way to Charlie's house just in time for lunch.

"Business. Nothin to worry about." She smiled down at him.  
"I know when your up to something Cammie and I am determined to find out what it is." Charlie said as they walked into the small home.

"You got it Char." She laughed.

That night as soon as Mr. Bucket got home from work Cameron asked him if he could deliver her hard copy to Mr. Sparrow on his way to work.

"Yes of course Cameron." Mr. Bucket took the manilla folder.

"It's kinda a surprise present so please don't open it. You'll get the chance soon enough." She smiled.

"I swear." Mr. Bucket raised his right hand and smiled.

"Good!" She returned it.

Cameron returned to her room. If Mr. Sparrow did choose to publish her book she hoped he would be able to grant her request. Cameron looked over at the maroon dress coat, top hat, and cane and smiled. 'I can't wait till Halloween.'

Two days later on Halloween morning Cameron was woken up by an oompa-loompa. She looked at him confused before he handed her a purple, cordless telephone.

"Oh!" She said excitedly as she took the phone. "Thank You." She said before the oompa-loompa left.

"Hello!" Cameron scooted back against the pillows propping them up behind her to lean against.

"Mrs. Sullivan?" Mr. Sparrow asked.

"Hello Mr. Sparrow."

"I have good news. I loved it! I couldn't put it down for a moment. It was very interesting. I will start work on it immediately and the two copies you requested will be ready for you to pick up the 23rd of December." Mr. Sparrow explained.

"Wonderful! Thank you again Mr. Sparrow." Cameron smiled broadly.

"Of course Miss Sullivan. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye, Sir." Cameron hung up the phone sitting it on the night stand. "Yes!" She screamed excitedly. "Yet another published book to put on my resume!" She laughed before getting up and jumping on her bed. "I am so good!"

She quickly showered and dressed in navy blue track pants with hand prints on the butt and a t-shirt with brew thru on the front of it. She grabbed her tennis shoes yanking them on as she ran from the room. She ran for the elevator but since it was made of glass all she noticed was that it was there and she ran right into it collapsing to the ground.

"Ow!" She shouted. "Yet another reason to hate this thing." She mumbled as she recovered herself and got in. She was still rubbing her head when she walked off and into the chocolate room. "Damn that hurt." She mumbled. Then she remembered her news and sprinted towards Charlie's house.

Willy and Charlie had just finished breakfast and were walking around in the chocolate room thinking about a new idea when they heard someone running behind them. They quickly turned to find Cameron sprinting towards them and it looked as if she wasn't slowing down. They both quickly jumped apart out of her path.

"Heyguysgottagocan'ttalk." She greeted them as she flew past. Willy and Charlie looked after her confused."What's got her all hyped up?" Willy asked Charlie.

Charlie shrugged and began following her. "Let's find out." Willy quickly followed him.

Cameron rushed into the small house. "I got it." She said out of breath, more to Mr. Bucket then anyone else. Remembering that she hadn't told them yet, she smiled at their puzzled expressions. "That package I asked you to deliver was a hard copy for my newest book." Cameron said to Mr. Bucket. "He liked it. It's getting published." All the Buckets gave her a smile. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I still got it." She sang dancing around in circles and waving her hands around. It always felt good when someone liked her book and this was her first fun, childish one. Considering the seriousness of her last books she never thought she could do it.

"That's wonderful." Mr. and Mrs. Bucket laughed as they watched her dancing.

"What is?" Charlie asked from the doorway where he was standing beside Willy.

Cameron suddenly stopped and turned towards them. "Nothing." She straightened, the huge grin decreasing to a small smile and a light blush coming to her face for they had caught her dancing. Mrs. Bucket was about to say something but Cameron turned to her and made a cutting motion across her throat. Mr. Bucket cleared his throat and went back to reading the newspaper before he went to work. Mrs. Bucket smiled before going back to cleaning the dishes and the four old people on the bed turned away their faces turning to normal..

Willy looked at Cameron suspiciously and was about to speak before Charlie cut him off.

"What's so wonderful and why were you dancing around like Willy does when he comes up with a great idea?" Charlie asked.

Cameron looked up at Willy. "You dance like that too?" She asked excitedly.

"Duh!" He said. Cameron laughed.

"Well?" Charlie urged her on.

"I can't tell you." Cameron looked down at her cousin. She sighed when he gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Not you too." She laughed when Willy joined in. "I can't its your Christmas presents." She made her way out of the house and to the glass elevator.

"What is it?" Willy and Charlie asked in unison.

"Charlie, shouldn't you be going to school." Cameron scolded.

"Cameron!" Charlie frowned.

"Don't worry Charlie! Go to school and when you get home I'll tell ya." Willy bent down to whisper in Charlie's ear. "I'll get it out of her." He laughed.

"Ok!" Charlie happily ran off as Willy stood back up.

He gave Cameron a smug look before lunging to get into the elevator before she closed it. Cameron's eyes widened and she quickly pressed the button to the floor where their rooms were located but he was too quick.

"Got ya!" Willy said playfully taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"I won't tell!" Cameron mumbled against his lips. "You can try all you want, but you can't make me." She continued when they parted. She laughed when she saw his face fall.

"Oh come on." He pleaded. Cameron shook her head before capturing his lips again. They had gotten so much into their make out session they never noticed the elevator doors open until they stumbled out almost falling over each other's feet making both of them laugh. They continued to ravage each other's lips until finally having enough of almost tripping over each other Willy lifted her up to carry her. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, his hat falling off in the process. They parted for a moment to look down at it.

"I'll get it later." Willy said before taking her lips once more. They still stumbled all the way to Willy's room. He reluctantly let go of one of her thighs to push the door open closing it behind them with his foot. Cameron had started kissing down his neck and he couldn't help but moan as her warm mouth glided over his skin. She slipped his dress coat off his shoulders discarding it to the floor. He carried her over to the bed dropping her on it as he worked to undo his vest. Cameron sat up to help mumbling curses when she couldn't get the buttons free. When finally it came off Willy captured her lips as they leaned back down on the bed. He soon started kissing her neck as she worked on his shirt which was quickly discarded along with the coat. Cameron ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back.

Oh how she longed to touch him. To feel his flawless skin under her fingers. She moaned as he nipped at her neck. He left her neck to pull her t-shirt over her head and to rid himself of his gloves wishing to feel her skin under his exploring fingers. His mouth continued it's journey down to her collar bone before he un-clasped her bra throwing it over his shoulder. She moaned as he took one perk nipple in his mouth while gently kneading the other between his fingers. She arched up into him her hands running through his hair. She quickly kicked off her shorts and worked on his finally getting them undone. Willy helped her push his pants off along with their shoes. After giving her other breast enough attention he moved slowly down her flat, toned stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button as he traveled lower catching the sides of her tight boy short panties in his fingers and sliding them down off her legs. Cameron gripped the sheets as Willy kissed the inside of her thigh slowly spreading her legs as he got closer to her core. He could smell her scent as he moved closer and closer; all the time Cameron gripped the sheets harder turning her knuckles white. He licked her nub before sliding his tongue into her. He brought his hand up to her moist clit rubbing against it in rhythm with his tongue.

Cameron closed her eyes, her breathing becoming more erotic. She couldn't believe how good this felt. Although she had been laid before it had been a while because of her mother's protective eye and strict rule of never having sex before marriage. She bit her bottom lip as he inserted two fingers pumping them in and out. Her hips pushed up against them wanting them to go deeper. Willy felt her walls tighten around his fingers and he quickly removed them to be replaced by his mouth.

"Oh God!" She screamed as she came. Willy greedily licked up her juices as they were released. Cameron relaxed her grip on the sheets as Willy made his way back up to her mouth kissing her forcefully. She could taste herself on his lips causing her to once again become wet. She yanked on Willy's boxer shorts pulling them off of him with her legs and feet letting his manhood out of its confines. She wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt the tip of his manhood push against her folds. Willy slowly thrust his tip into her. Cameron eager for him to fill her, gripped his hips tighter between her thighs causing him to thrust fully into her. Cameron let out a pleasurable scream when she felt how big he was. She never thought he could've been that big. She nipped at his neck as he began a slow rhythm. He quickly started going faster and faster; pushing deeper and deeper inside of her. He could feel the bed moving with his thrusts as he gripped one thigh in his hand; spreading her legs more. He moaned louder when he felt her warm walls tighten around his member before she cummed screaming his name. He moaned loudly feeling the warm fluid flow over his member causing his own climax before he collapsed on top of her; both breathing heavily.

Willy laid his head on her chest trying to regain his senses. He had had sex once before but nothing as good as this. The girl hadn't even let him cum once she had. He hadn't know that it could feel this good.

Cameron relaxed once she had come over her climax. Willy lifted himself up to look down at her as he too came over his. She gave him a small smile before she stroked his cheek. He nuzzled his cheek into her hand returning her smile. Cameron lifted up kissing him softly before he laid down on his side next to her. No words were necessary as they crawled under the soft sheets Cameron nuzzling into the crook of his arm. Exhausted they both quickly fell asleep. Willy had forgotten all about what he was so eager to learn.

A/N: This is my first lemon I have ever written. I know its probably not as good as some of the others, but I tried my best. Sorry if I disappoint anyone. Thank you again for all the great reviews. I love all you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Cameron woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock. It read 2pm. They had missed lunch. 'Oh well!' She thought as she turned onto her back holding the sheet up to cover herself. She yawned having yet to learn that Willy was already awake and watching her. He smiled as he watched her stretch, the sheet growing taught against her breasts as she arched up stretching her back.

Cameron stopped stretching and looked over at him when she felt his eyes on her. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." He said simply, softly kissing her lips. He started kissing down her neck pushing the sheet down to expose her B-cup breasts.

"Charlie will be home soon, I can't." She looked down at him as he looked up at her. "I promised to help him with his costume. Plus, I have to get into my own." She sat up clutching the sheet to her chest. Willy sighed sitting up with her giving her shoulder a small kiss. When he was silent she turned to him. "You're not ganna say anything?"

"Why would I?" He asked moving forward to sit beside her, both their legs hanging over the side of the bed.

"Well just the other day you flipped out when I told you I was ganna be Mrs. Wonka." Cameron shrugged.

A thoughtful look came to Willy's face. "It's not such a bad idea anymore." He eyed her before making his eyebrows go up and down a couple times really fast. Cameron laughed.

"So now you like the idea." She smiled over at him.

"Yeah!" He said in his high-pitched voice.

"Then I guess that settles it." Cameron patted him on the knee before gathering her clothes from the floor and putting them on. Willy reached out grabbing her arm pulling her between his legs. He gently flowered kisses on her stomach before resting his forehead against her. "Why are you doing that?" She whispered to him frowning.

"I don't know!" He said softly. "I just had the urge to do it."  
Cameron tensed. They hadn't used protection. What if she got pregnant? She didn't want to get pregnant, but what if this was some sort of sign or something? What if that was why Willy had the urge to kiss her stomach instead of somewhere else? A million questions ran through her head.

Willy felt her tense and looked up at her worried that he had said something wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Cameron shook her head of her thoughts. "Nothing!" She smiled down at him before pulling away to continue getting dressed.

A worried expression came over Willy's face and he watched her. Cameron smiled up at him reassuringly.  
"I was just thinking silly. It was nothing." She explained kissing him deeply on the lips. "Now hurry up and get dressed we gotta get some lunch." She laughed. Willy nodded shrugging his shoulders as he to followed suite. They both rushed into the bathroom at the same time to straighten their hair. Cameron winced at all the tangles as she dragged her hand through her hair. "Jeez Willy. What did ya do to my hair?" She leaned her head to the side as she continued to run her hand through it.

Willy made one of his funny laughs. "Sorry!"

"I think I'm ganna just cut it all off." She growled.

"No!" Willy said urgently. She looked over at him. "I like it." He gave her a big smile. She couldn't help but laugh.

Willy grabbed his top hat and cane as they made their way out of his room and to the elevator. Willy was so engrossed in his thoughts about what happened that he, not surprisingly, ran right into the glass elevator. Cameron stepped back shocked when he fell back before bursting out laughing. When she remembered she had done the same only hours before except harder she immediately stopped.

"Are you ok?" She asked helping him to his feet.

"Yeah!" He smiled as they made their way into the elevator and back to the chocolate room.

"Hello everyone!" Willy said excitedly as he laid down his hat and cane and they took a seat at the table.

"You missed lunch. Where were the two of you?" Mrs. Bucket asked as she readied the left overs for them.

Cameron and Willy looked over at each other smiling broadly. Willy continued to smile over at Cameron when she turned away.

"Looks like someone got laid!" Grandpa George said frowning.

Willy looked over at him and made a short laugh along with Cameron before looking away.

"Hah! I knew it!" Grandpa George said pointing at them.

"George!" Grandma Josephine scolded.

Grandpa George frowned. "It's as obvious as the sun in the sky all you gotta do is look at 'em." He turned away from all of them.

Mrs. Bucket gave them both big smiles. "Nothing to worry about." She whispered as they began to eat.

Everyone was quiet as Cameron and Willy ate their grilled cheese sandwiches. They all looked up when Charlie came running through the door. "Did you find out?" Charlie asked excited. Willy frowned and thought for a moment.

"I forgot! I got kinda...distracted." He looked over at Cameron then back at Charlie.

"Oh!" Charlie frowned.

"What did you do at school today?" Cameron asked grabbing her and Willy's empty plates to put in the sink.

"Stuff." Charlie sat down at the table setting his backpack on top.

"Sounds interesting." Cameron laughed ruffling his hair. "Come on I'll help you get ready."

Charlie excitedly got up and ran to get the clothes and accessories for his costume. After Cameron and Mrs. Bucket had helped Charlie get into his costume it was already 4:00. Cameron hadn't realized it was going to take so long to put a bit of makeup on him. Charlie had argued before finally giving in.

"Oh gosh! I gotta go get ready myself." Cameron said excitedly. "I'll see you in a little while ok? You look great!" Cameron smiled down at her cousin before making her way to the door. Willy grabbed his hat and cane and started following.

"Where ya goin Willy?" Charlie asked.

"To get ready."

"But your not dressing up." Willy hadn't heard him as he rushed to catch up with Cameron. When they got to her room she stopped him in the doorway.

"I'll see ya in a little while Willy." Cameron kissed him softly on the lips smiling.

"Ok!" Willy stayed frozen even when she had shut the door. When he noticed he was looking at the door he shook out of his daze and made his way to his room to take a quick shower.

After taking a shower Cameron took her time blow drying her hair. She wanted to get it as straight as she possibly could and when she finished she slightly curled the ends under. She pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a multi-colored stripped dress shirt with long sleeves. She put on just a pinch of makeup to make her face look a bit paler but it didn't help much in hiding her lightly tanned skin. She quickly tucked the front of her shirt in her pants when she noticed it was already 4:45. She ran back into the bathroom to smooth down her hair when suddenly there was a knock on her door making her jump.

"Coming!" She called rushing to the door when the person knocked again. "Hey Willy!" She said opening the door to allow him in. He had changed into a new dress coat that was purple with a checkered design.

"Ready?"

"Almost!" Cameron quickly put on the maroon dress coat, put the top hat on her head and grabbed the cane. "Ready!" She walked over to Willy.

A big smile came to his face. "You look great!" He said excitedly. "Let's boogie!" He offered her his arm as they made their way to Charlie's house to pick him up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Ready to go Charlie?" Cameron said as she and Willy walked into the small house.

Charlie looked up and when he saw Cameron's costume a big grin on his face. "I knew it!"

"Oh you did, did you?" Cameron laughed. "Well, who am I?"

"Mrs. Wonka, duh!" He laughed.

"See!" Cameron looked over at Willy. "Even he got it on the first try." She laughed.

They headed out to the already crowded streets. There were kids everywhere and some of the their costumes were terrific. 'Some people really do go all out for this?' She smiled. After going from house to house the cool night breeze got even cooler. Cameron pulled Willy's dress coat closer to her small frame and she shifted through the pillow case Charlie used as a dumping station when his small bag got full.

"I'm stealing some Skittles!" She called after him as he ran for the door of another house.

"Ok!" He called back.

Cameron smiled. She was so glad he was having fun. "Umm! These are really good. I haven't had Skittles in like forever." She mumbled munching on the fruity treats.

Willy frowned down at her. When Cameron noticed this she laughed. "These are not candy." She said holding one up for him to look at. "These, my friend, are fruit filled..." She paused trying to think of a word other then treat or candy. "...fruity thingies." She quickly threw the piece into her mouth.

Willy laughed. "It's candy. I make some just like it."

"Nerds!" She nodded. "There good too." She laughed.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Willy looked down at her as they walked. "If your father was Mrs. Bucket's brother, then why is your last name Sullivan?"

"After my father died, for some odd reason, my mother went back to her maiden name which was Sullivan. She also changed mine but I never got to asking her why. I guess I never thought it was a big deal." Cameron shrugged. "I do on occasion have the weird tendency to sign my name Cameron Sullivan Bucket." She laughed.

Willy remembering his own dad asked, "What was your dad like?"

Cameron looked away from him as she finished her skittles. "He was...wonderful. He was everything to me. We did everything together. He'd told me that he was sick but I was only four when I first found out; I couldn't have understood it even if I wanted too. I always thought he was invincible. He was always there to pull me up on my feet again." Cameron paused. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She quickly cleared her throat and blinked her eyes to keep them at bay. She had already told Mrs. Bucket briefly about what happened and although it hurt to repeat it she knew she had to stop hurting. It had happened so long ago. "Those last few months that he was alive...were the worst of my life."

Willy frowned. "I'm sorry!" He whispered to her.

Seeing the sincerity in his face, Cameron felt the stray tears falling down her cheeks. They stopped and Willy gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with a smile.

Cameron laughed before she hurriedly wiped her eyes with her own hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to tear up." She laughed. Willy quickly embraced her kissing the top of her head. "Thank you!" She mumbled against his coat.

"Your welcome!" He smiled as they parted. He knew it had to be hard for her to talk about her father. It was hard for him to even talk about his father and he was still alive.

"So what about your father?" Cameron asked crossing her arms over her chest as she walked beside him.  
"He's a dentist." Willy said plainly.

"Is that it?"

"He's well, living off somewhere on his own. I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Then you should go see him."

"I already have." He looked at her confused.

"I thought you said you hadn't seen him in awhile." She laughed.

Willy looked confused. "Yeah...wait!" He replied in his usual high pitched kiddie voice.  
"You mean you haven't seen him again." Cameron suggested as an explanation.

"Yeah!" Willy nodded.

"What about your mother?" She asked.

"My father told me that she died when I was born." Willy said his face blank. "I never got to know her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cameron said softly.

"It's no biggie. I mean how can you love a person when you don't even know them." He shrugged. He briefly thought of his relationship with Cameron. He knew he hadn't known her long and he never really had a serious chat with her; not that he wanted to cause he was not a very serious guy. When ever he was around her he just felt good; it just felt right. He always got all tingly inside like butterflies in his stomach. He could see through her eyes that she must have felt the same by the way she looked at him.  
"I understand." After Cameron spoke, silence engulfed them. An hour or so later Cameron groaned as the pillow case grew heavier. "I think we better head home, Char." Cameron laughed when she saw him yawn.

"Ok!" Charlie said quietly as Cameron pulled him to her side resting her hand on his shoulder.

Willy took the heavy bag of candy reluctantly when Cameron handed it to him. "I've been carrying it all night, don't even start!" She gave him a stern look. Willy looked away defeated.

After dropping Charlie off Willy and Cameron made their way to their own rooms. Cameron embraced Willy gently kissing him on the lips.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." She smiled. "Goodnight." She said as they parted.

"Sweet dreams, starshine!" He whispered to her.

Cameron laughed. "The earth says goodnight." As corny as it was, both Cameron and Willy enjoyed their comfortability with each other.

After changing into a baggy gray t-shirt and black pj pants Cameron climbed into bed getting comfortable under the sheets. She took a deep breath smelling the scent of vanilla and sighed. She turned over onto her back and starred at the ceiling closing her eyes. An hour later her eyes slowly opened, but she couldn't get back to sleep. She looked over at her clock that read 11:00pm and after starring at it for five whole minutes she sat up and got to her feet. She felt wide awake; there was no way she was going to get back to sleep now. She left her room and made her way to Willy's. Finding that the door was unlocked she made her way inside closing the door behind her. The first thing she noticed was the fire in the fire place. Its yellow and orange flame was the only light in the room. She saw Willy sitting on the sofa directly in front of the fire; his head was leaning against his hand resting on the arm of the sofa. He looked to be in a daze as Cameron approached him and made no move as to acknowledge her.

"Willy?" Cameron said softly.

Willy sat on the sofa in front of the fire thinking. He thought about his father, about Cameron, about his latest ideas for candy, mostly about anything that popped into his head. He was startled when he heard Cameron's voice through the haziness of thoughts in his mind.

"Can't sleep?" She asked taking a seat beside him on the sofa Indian style.  
Willy nodded looking over at her. "I'm just thinking." He said softly. "You can't sleep either?"

"No." She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I just had a feeling you were up..."

"It's fine. Would you like something to eat or drink?" He asked before calling for an oompa-loompa. Cameron laughed as he made the sound.

"Sure!"

The oompa-loompa quickly returned with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk.

"This is a great midnight snack." Cameron said biting into one of the soft cookies. "They taste so darn good."  
"Yeah!" Willy took a bite out of his own cookie.

They soon began talking and opening up to each other. They talked about everything from their favorite chocolates to some of their childhood memories. Since neither of them could sleep they rambled on about the most random things. Although Willy was very hesitant to talk about his childhood Cameron was able to finally get some of the basic facts out; for example, that he had braces and how strict his father was. He never got into details and Cameron didn't push him. She freely talked about some of her favorite childhood memories which were few considering she rarely had any good times with her mother. They finished the cookies and the milk eventually falling asleep; Willy laid turned against the arm of the sofa with Cameron lying back against his chest and both were sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Willy slowly woke up rubbing his eyes to rid them of

sleep. When he felt a weight on his chest he looked

down to find Cameron still asleep. He quickly looked

at the time but then realizing it was Saturday he

relaxed. He could sleep in this morning and was

definitely going to take advantage of it. Willy was

just about to start to doze off when an

oompa-loompa jolted him awake again. He was holding

the purple cordless phone in his hand and pointing to

Cameron.

"For Cameron?" Willy questioned. The oompa-loompa

continued to nod. Willy took the phone answering it.

"Hello."

"Is Miss Sullivan available at the moment?" Mr.

Sparrow asked.

Willy hesitated before shaking Cameron forcefully. She

immediately woke up.

"What?" She asked looking up at him. He handed her the

phone. "Hello?" She answered as she sat up yawning.

"Miss Sullivan?" Mr. Sparrow asked.

"Hello Mr. Sparrow!"

"I was wondering if you could come in today. I have

some graphics for the book cover finished and I would

like to go over some of the details with you." Cameron

could here him shuffling around papers on his desk as

he spoke.

"Yeah of course. What time?"

"As soon as possible if that's alright?"

"That's fine. I'll be there in an hour." Cameron got

to her feet yawning.

"Great! I'll see you then." Cameron clicked the end

button on the phone before setting it down on the

coffee table.

"Who was that?" Willy asked as soon as she got off the

phone.

"My new publisher." Cameron said looking down at him

smiling. Willy rose from his seat. "I gotta go get

dressed ok? See you at dinner."

"Why at dinner? Wont you be back earlier then that."

Now that he and Cameron had been spending so much time

together he was becoming a little attached to her and

she to him.

"I know it sounds like forever but it'll go by just

like that." She laughed snapping her fingers. "If we

finish early I'll come straight back, kay? I promise."

She quickly gave Willy a kiss on the lips before

running for her room. An hour later Cameron made her

way into the snowy street walking towards the tall

brick building.

Since Cameron was gone and she wasn't expected back

for a good while, Willy decided that he and Charlie

would roam around the huge factory. They had rarely

gotten to spend much time alone with each other since

Willy had gotten so close with Cameron. Although they

did have their time together working, when Cameron

would sometimes choose to hibernate in her room for a

couple hours; that was work. They were too busy

discussing new ideas to talk about anything else.

"Cameron really likes you!" Charlie said randomly.

Willy paused in mid step. "I think I love her,

Charlie." He said quietly down to his companion.

Charlie smiled in approval. "That's wonderful."

"But I still don't know if it's love or not. I've

never felt this way before. It's hard to explain."

Willy frowned.

"Well if it's so complicated it must be love. My mum

says that there arn't words to explain how you love

someone, it's just how you feel. So if you feel like

you love her then you do." Charlie explained.

"But I've known her for such a short period of time.

Doesn't it take awhile for someone to fall in love?"

Willy asked.

"I don't know, I guess sometimes it does and sometimes

it doesn't." Charlie shrugged. "Considering how much

time you two spend together I would say you guys are

already a couple." Charlie smiled up at his friend.

"Maybe you could talk to mum about it. She knows a lot

about this stuff." He suggested.

"What a great idea!" Willy smiled. "Would you mind…" Willy pleaded with Charlie to let him go.

Charlie laughed. "Go ahead, I'll just wonder."

"Please be careful Charlie I wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"I will. Now go!" Charlie said pushing him towards the elevator. Although Charlie had missed Willy's company over the past few weeks he understood. He was happy that Cameron and Willy were getting along with each other so well. Willy needed someone badly, everyone could tell that he was lonely even with him and his family around.

Willy quickly made his way back down to the chocolate room and to Charlie's house. He knocked before quickly making his way into the small house.

"Mrs. Bucket, can I ask you something?" Willy asked.

"Mr. Wonka, what's going on?" Mrs. Bucket sat down the laundry she was folding and walked over to him.

"I have to ask you something." Willy's high pitched voice made Mrs. Bucket laugh.

"Ok Mr. Wonka." She gestured for him to take a seat at the kitchen table and she sat next to him. "What's your question?"  
"I think I'm in love, but I'm not sure. I just have this feeling but I don't really know how to explain it other then love…" Willy was talking so fast that Mrs. Bucket had to stop him.

"Calm down Willy. Speak a little slower this time." She laughed.

"I think I'm in love." Willy repeated. He suddenly became very fidgety.  
"With Cameron?" She asked.

Willy looked up at her and nodded. "But I don't know. I just have this feeling. How do you know?"

Mrs. Bucket gave Willy a motherly smile. "You just do."

Willy looked confused. "But how?"  
"You'll know. This might sound strange but you will. It's a human instinct. It will come to you." Mrs. Bucket patted Willy's arm. "If you feel this way you should talk to Cameron. She most likely feels the same about you? It think you two should have a serious talk about this."

"Serious talk? Right." Willy nodded before looking back at her smiling. "Thank you!" He kissed her lightly on the cheek before making his way to his room. He had much to think about.

Cameron, Susie, and Mr. Sparrow spent the whole afternoon going over the details of her new book. She was happy that Mr. Sparrow was so interested in her own ideas. She guessed all her time with Willy must have broadened her creative mind. Mr. Sparrow had some wonderful ideas as well and they were able to incorporate all their ideas into one. All this had gotten Cameron very excited and she couldn't wait to show Charlie and Willy their present; she hoped they liked it. When Cameron next looked at her watch it was 7:00pm.

"Oh gosh! I have to go. I'm late and I've missed dinner." Cameron quickly got to her feet.

"I'm sorry for keeping you." Mr. Sparrow apologized.

"If you guys need me you know my number. Thank you again Mr. Sparrow." Cameron said as she ran out of the door and sprinted for the factory. 'I hope no ones mad at me.'

She made her way to Charlie's house opening the door quietly. Mrs. Bucket was just finishing picking up the dishes.

"I'm so sorry." Cameron apologized. Mrs. Bucket nodded in understanding.   
"Willy came to me to talk." Mrs. Bucket walked over to Cameron. "I think you should go and talk to him." Cameron looked at Mrs. Bucket questioningly. "Just go talk to him." Cameron nodded before making her way to Willy's room. Confusion covered her face. Aunt Helen had acted as if something was wrong; as if she and Willy had talked about something really serious. 'Yeah right! Willy serious? The only time he talked serious is when he talked about his father.' Cameron froze frowning. 'What if something happened?' A worried expression replaced her confusion. Cameron quickly made her way to Willy's door after getting of the elevator and gently knocked.

"Come in!" She heard Willy call. She slowly opened the door shutting it behind her.

Cameron lost her breath when she looked around the room. Candles were lighted everywhere ranging in size from extra extra large to teeny tiny. They let off a light fragrance of vanilla in the air. A surprised look came to her face. This is definitely very odd.

"Willy?" She called. "Where are you?"

"I've been waiting forever." Willy said quietly from behind her. She turned around to see Willy in his pj's with a multi colored robe over them.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I lost track of time. I got so into my work I just…" Cameron sighed. She knew she promised she would be back for dinner. "What is all this?" She gestured to the room.

"Do you love me?" He asked taking her hands in his own.

Cameron froze. Her heart kept screaming yes! Yes! Yes, but her mind kept doubting herself. What if he didn't? What's with all the candles? It sure does seem as if he does. 'You are so conceited.' She scolded herself.

"Yes!" She said softly. A huge smiled came to Willy's face before he kissed her passionately.

"I love you too!" He said when they parted. "That's why I have to ask you something?" He said excitedly. "I know we haven't known each other long but I had this weird feeling today when I talked to Charlie and Mrs. Bucket. The greatest feeling of all feelings that could ever be a feeling." He said the last part in an even higher pitch much like a small child. "It was like everything that I was feeling hit me all at once. Then I realized something. Everything just happened so fast that it never hit me. I've been thinking this over all day."

"Aunt Helen told me you had come by to talk to her." Cameron stated. When he didn't continue she spoke up. "What did you want to ask me? What did you realize?" Cameron urged him on.

Willy got very nervous all of a sudden, Cameron watched him shift on his feet a bit before he gently kissed her again. When they parted Willy opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 'Are you sure about this Willy?' He kept asking himself but what other way was there to explain how he felt. 'Maybe I should wait. No, if you do this you gotta do it now. It's now or never.' He talked back.

"Will you..um…will you…" Willy gulped nervously.


	12. Chapter 13

A/N: If you guys want a lemon for this story, I will be happy to add it in, but I wasn't sure if I should or not. I will gladly put the lemon in if you guys request it. I kinda had to rush this chapter so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling flaws.

Chapter 12

Cameron's expression turned to surprise as she put her hand over her mouth. She watched as Willy slowly got down on one knee, her eyes widening. She nervously bit down on her lower lip as he continued to squeeze her left hand.

"...marry me?" He asked softly.

"Oh my god!" She said softly, she looked away from Willy as she ran her hand through her hair. She bent down to look him in the eye.

"Willy...are you sure?" She asked softly. Willy looked down disappointed. "That wasn't a no!" She laughed lifting his face back up to look at her.

"I'm sure, Cameron. I love you." His eyes began to glaze over. Cameron smiled at him.

"Yes!" Cameron laughed.

A huge grin grew came to Willy's face. "Yes?"

Cameron nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. Willy got to his feet bringing Cameron with him swinging her around in a circle before setting her back on her feet.

"So we're really getting married?" Cameron laughed to herself. "I never thought I would be doing this."

Willy kissed her again. "Now we gotta go get you a ring." Willy grabbed her hand leading her to the door.

Cameron laughed. "We can't go now. All the stores are closed silly."

Willy frowned. "Then we go first thing in the morning."

"Agreed." She embraced him tightly before he picked her up in his arms. "Ah!" Cameron yelped in surprise. He walked over to the bed lying her down on it.

The next morning Cameron slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking into bright lavender ones.

"Good morning, starshine." Willy said softly.

"The earth says hello." Cameron yawned smiling.

"We have a lot to do today." Willy said getting up out of the bed. Cameron groaned missing his warmth before rolling on her back rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Cameron felt Willy tug on her arm. "Five more minutes." She rolled onto her side hugging the pillow to her head sighing.

"We must not dilly or dally." Willy climbed up behind her and leaned over to look in her face. "Get up sleepy head." He said kissing her mouth. Cameron opened her eyes as she slipped her hand over to Willy's pillow grabbing it. She brought the pillow up to hit him in the side of the head. Willy yelped in surprise falling on top of her.

"Got ya!" She laughed before sitting up to hit him again. Willy made a lunge for the pillow put Cameron held the pillow above her head. "I don't think so buddy." She teased. Willy gave her a sour look before grabbing her pillow and whacking her with it. "Ahh!" She screamed laughing. She hit him again before he fell back onto the bed. They continued laughing as Cameron laid her head on his bare chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to the beating of his heart.

"Are you ganna get up now?" Willy lifted himself up to rest on his elbows.

Cameron laughed. "Ok." She reluctantly pulled away from Willy's warmth slowly getting to her feet and shoving on her underwear and sports bra. "I need a shower."

"I'll go get you some clean clothes." Willy offered grabbing his robe and heading towards the door.

Cameron was about to object but he was shutting the door behind him. She headed to his bathroom for a nice hot shower smiling to herself as she rinsed out the shampoo. 'I'm getting married.' She laughed out loud. 'I never thought it would happen.' She grabbed a towel, dried herself off and stepped out into the bedroom to see if Willy had come back.

Willy shoved the clothes in her hands. "Hurry, hurry! No time to lose." Cameron watched him run into his walk in closet to get dressed himself. She quickly pulled on the jeans and dark purple long sleeved shirt. She sat down on Willy's bed as she put on her etnies. She quickly towel dried her hair making it look curlier then it really was before pulling it up into a ponytail. Just as she finished Willy came out buttoning up his vest. He grabbed a checkered dark purple dress coat quickly putting it on. "We match!" He said excitedly.

Cameron laughed. "Well almost!"

"Let's go!" Willy said excitedly as Cameron took his arm.

"Where are you two going?" Charlie asked as he met them in the hallway that led to the exit.

"Into town!" Cameron said excitedly as she and Willy put on their winter gear. "Wanna come with?" She asked.

"I'll be right back." Charlie said running off to ask his parents.

"Is that ok, Willy?" Cameron asked putting on her gloves.

"Of course! I know how much Charlie loves spending time with you." He laughed. "I haven't got to see him very much ever since school started."

"I'm ready!" Charlie said running back over to them as he pulled on his new jacket that Cameron had given him. Charlie grabbed Cameron's hand as they made their way out into the street.

They quickly made their way into the jewelry store. Cameron thanked Willy when he held the door open for them.

"Why are we going in a jewelry store? You hardly ever where jewelry." Charlie looked confused before he looked up at Cameron and Willy who were smiling at each other. "No way!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Yes way!" Willy said as he and Cameron walked over to a case full of engagement rings.

"There are so many." Cameron said to herself.  
"Do you see one you like?" Willy said excitedly taking Cameron's hand smiling.

"Are you kidding me? This is like putting a huge plate of food in front of a starving man." She laughed. "Which one do you like?" She turned to him.  
Willy looked down into the clear glass case. He quickly looked over all of them and stopped at one in the back on a stand sitting a bit higher then the others.

"That one." He pointed down at the ring. The saleswomen smiled bringing the ring out onto the counter and lying it on a small velvet cushion. Cameron looked at the ring and gasped.

"This is a 1.25 round carat in the center with two half carat stones on each side and are set in platinum of the purest metal." The saleswomen explained.

Cameron was speechless. She had never seen a diamond so big. Willy looked over at her smiling. "Do you like it?" He asked.

Cameron's mouth opened and closed making her look some what like a fish out of water. "Yes of course, but it looks expensive." Cameron finally was able to tare her eyes from the diamond to look up at Willy.

"We'll take it." He said excitedly to the saleswomen.

The women smiled. "Would you like to wear it now?" She asked Cameron. Willy took the ring from its velvet resting place and slowly put it on Cameron's finger. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Willy!" Cameron scolded.

"What?" He asked looking innocent.

"I bet this thing cost 10 grand."

"But you like it?" He asked. Cameron sighed before she nodded. "Then it's perfect." He laughed.

"Thank you!" She said kissing him gently.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked over to the saleswomen to pay.

"Do you like it Charlie?" Cameron asked holding it out in front of her to watch in shine. He hadn't said anything the whole time.

"Yeah! I've never seen one that big before." He looked up at Cameron then at her finger where the ring rested.

"Me either. Let alone own one." She laughed bringing the hand forward to really look at it. She hugged him to her side before ruffling his hair.

"When did he ask you?" Charlie questioned.

"Last night when I got home. I was totally taken my surprise. I could hardly breath." She laughed at the last part. "Willy looked just as nervous." Charlie smiled as he listened.

"I never thought he had the guts." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah well he had'em alright." Cameron laughed.

They were quiet for a moment. "Are you happy?" Charlie looked up at Cameron, a serious look on his face.

Cameron smiled down at him. "Very much so." Charlie smiled after she spoke.  
Willy walked back over to them smiling. He lifted Cameron's hand up to look at the ring. "It looks perfect on you." Willy said a wicked grin coming to his face. He couldn't wait to see how it looked on her when that was all she was wearing.

Cameron hugged Willy tightly. "Thank you so much. I've never owned something so bueatiful." She whispered in his ear. Willy hugged her back instantly. He loved to make her smile. It made him feel all tingly inside. When they parted Cameron gave him a huge smile before they made their way back onto the chilly sidewalk.

"Could we stop by the book store?" Charlie asked as they neared the corner. "Is that ok?" Cameron turned to Willy who nodded. "Sounds good." She smiled at Charlie who eagerly ran ahead.

"Why does he like to read so much?" Willy asked.  
Cameron looked over at him and frowned. "He gets it from me."

"Oh!" He smiled before laughing nervously. "That's good."   
Cameron looked away laughing as they made their way into the book store. She walked over to Charlie who was eagerly reading a book. Cameron noticed it was the same one he had picked up the last time they were there.  
"You must really like that book." Cameron smiled.

"Its great. It's about this boy who can fly and he never grows up." Charlie said without even looking up .  
"Would you like me to buy it for you?" She said.

Charlie looked up and smiled. "Really? But you already got me the jacket."

"Of course, it's no problem. I'm just ganna look around for a moment." She said walking away. She picked up a paperback book called Sophie's World. She remembered reading this book when she was little. Her grandmother had given it too her when Cameron admitted to loving philosophy. To this day it was still her favorite book.

"Cameron!" She turned to see Willy hurrying towards her. "I found your book." He said excitedly. "Look!" He held up the book.

Cameron smiled taking the book from him. It was the first one she had ever written. Of course it wasn't all that exciting to read unless you were a history buff. "This was the first book I ever wrote that actually got published." She read the title. 'Thoughts of Philosophy from an unexperienced mind.' "Not the best title I must say. No wonder it didn't do so well." Cameron frowned down at the book before handing it back to Willy.

"I'm ganna get it." Willy said excitedly.

Cameron snorted. "Why?" She asked. "It's probably the most boring book in the whole universe." She laughed.

"But I'm your biggest fan." He whispered to her. She smiled. "Please let me buy it." He gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine! But don't complain to me about how boring it is if you decide to read it." She laughed. Willy quickly walked off to buy the book. Cameron put the book she was holding back on the shelf.

"I'm ready to go." Charlie said walking up to her.  
"Ok Charlie." They payed for the book and followed Willy out the door and back to the factory.

Cameron dropped her winter gear on the ground and groaned when she realized how much work had to be done. "So much to do."  
"Thank you Cameron." Charlie said before running for the chocolate room. Cameron smiled. "I'm going to take a nap." She said to Willy. When he didn't say anything she turned to look at him. He had taken Cameron's book out and was starting to read it. She looked away and walked towards the elevator, Willy trailing behind her.

Cameron walked towards the door of her own room. "Where are you going?" Willy asked finally looking up from the book.  
"To my room." She laughed.  
Willy smiled. "That's not your room anymore. I had the oompa-loompas move all your stuff into mine." He laughed.

Cameron opened the door anyway to look inside. It looked just as it had when she first came to the factory. None of her clothes were lying all over the floor and her books and such were not on their former tables.

"I told ya." Willy laughed. "Come on." He led her back to his room and hung his dress coat on the coat hanger by the door. He took a seat on his bed propping the pillows up behind him so he could continue to read.

Cameron yawned and flopped down on the bed beside him. It was freshly made and smelled of melted chocolate. She looked over at Willy as he read.

"So are you bored yet?" Cameron laughed.  
"How do you know all this stuff? You get into great detail." He looked down at her.

"I do research and I go back to what I learned in school. I just graduated college before I came here, but I wrote that book my freshman year." Cameron turned over onto her back and scooted up closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder looking down at the book.

"Your really smart." He said.

"Only in English and history. I suck at everything else. Although I always liked Biology but not as much as English and History." She explained. "I dreaded going to math class." She laughed. "I never could figure anything out."

Willy smiled. "That was my favorite class. I loved math. That and science."

"That would explain your invention room." She laughed. Cameron looked down at the ring on her finger for the millionth time.

"Its pretty, like you." Willy said.

Cameron smiled. "Thank you again."

"I'm happy you like it."


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

The next day Cameron sat in Willy's office with her address book in front of her. She had planned to send out invitations but she wanted to call and personally invite some of her closest friends before they got their invitations. "Do you know the exact people your going to invite?" Mrs. Bucket sat in one of the chairs across from Cameron.  
"Nope! Not really. I honestly don't know a lot of people, but my address book says I do." Cameron frowned down at the book lying in front of her. "But I don't want a big wedding, just something small." Cameron explained.

"Than we could just have immediate family come." Mrs. Bucket suggested. "And close friends."

"Perfect! Now I just have to call them." Cameron smiled picking up the phone on Willy's desk.

"Read off the names as you call them so that I can make a list of who's coming, who isn't, and who we couldn't get in touch with. We'll discuss the invitations later today." Mrs. Bucket readied her pen and paper.

About an hour later Cameron and Mrs. Bucket still sat in Willy's office and had just finished lunch. Cameron had her leg resting over the arm of the chair and her other propped up on the desk. She only had a few more people to call. Angie, Damion, Jodie (her past publisher), and Julie, who were her closest friends, were getting on a plane tomorrow so that they could help with the wedding and the rest would arrive when the invitations gave them the date.

"Wait!" Cameron almost screamed. "We haven't picked out a date yet." Cameron groaned hanging up the phone. "This is crazy." She got up from the seat. "I gotta get outa here."

"I'll call a few places to see about invitations and about some of the decorations. When you and Willy have the date just tell me." Mrs. Bucket got up following Cameron out the door.

"Ok! Thank you so much for helping, Aunt Helen. I couldn't do this without you." Cameron gave her aunt a quick hug.

"You know I wouldn't let you do this alone." Mrs. Bucket laughed.

They parted when Cameron stepped off the elevator into the invention room to find Willy. Charlie had yet to return home from school.

Willy looked up when he saw someone approaching him. When he saw Cameron he stood up from leaning against one of the machines and handed his paperwork to a nearby oompa-loompa. He frowned when he saw the tired look on her face. When Cameron saw him turn toward her she gave him a big smile.  
"You look tired." He said smirking.  
"You have no idea. I had no idea I knew so many people. I never meant to call all of them." She sighed. "Angie, Damion, Jodie, and Julie are all coming in tomorrow. They insisted on helping with the wedding plans and who am I to stop them."

"They're coming tomorrow?" Willy asked surprised. "So soon?"

"Believe me I'm thinking the same thing." Cameron rolled her eyes. "I hope that's ok. I never meant for them to come so soon." She frowned with a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Well I guess it's good to have some people around who know what they're doing." Willy laughed. "I'm sure they will be a lot of help. Just keep them from wondering. You know how I feel about strangers."

"I know, but don't worry they aren't much into chocolate." Cameron took his hand in her own as they walked around. Willy showed her some of their new ideas in the making and they discussed a little more about the wedding.

The next morning Cameron was woken up by Willy getting out of bed.

"Don't go!" She said pulling him back down in the bed and snuggling up to his chest.

"I have to get to work." He laughed.

"Just a little while longer." She mumbled into his chest.

"Charlie was right. You do sleep too much."

Cameron looked up at him. "What's wrong with liking to sleep?"

"You waste too much time." He said getting up.

"What rubbish!" She said imitating Grandpa George. Willy laughed before getting dressed. Cameron was soon back to sleep.

The four friends walked up to the factory gates skeptically.

"How do we get in?" Julie asked. She had dark brown hair that was cut short at her shoulders. She wore a black track jacket with jeans and a pair of nike's.

"I don't know!" Damion replied. Damion was a good six feet tall with short dirty blonde hair. He wore a gray dickies jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, along with jeans and a pair of DC's on his feet.

"Maybe there's a button somewhere!" Angie walked up close to the gate examining it. Angie was a few inches taller then Cameron with waist long dark red hair. She wore a white ski jacket along with navy blue sweat pants and a pair of white Reeboks on her feet.

Jodie stood by quietly looking up at the large factory. It looked more like a haunted mansion then a place where chocolate was made. She was the same height as Cameron with short black hair. She wore a long black wool coat with buttons up the front along with a pair of jeans, black boots on her feet, and a gray beanie on her head. All four of them had large duffel bags slung over their shoulders.

Angie pushed on the gates a bit jumping back when all of a sudden they jolted open. "I guess were in." She said excitedly as the four quickly made their way up to the metal door. It opened and they quickly made their way inside to be greeted by a kind middle aged women.

"You must be Cameron's friends. She has yet to wake up and I was wondering if you could help." Mrs. Bucket asked smiling.

They quickly dropped their winter gear on the ground when instructed by Mrs. Bucket and followed her to the glass elevator and to Willy's room.

Cameron was sound asleep and completely oblivious to the four shadows creeping into the room.

"I have the greatest idea!" Julie whispered softly setting down her bag, she rummaged through it to find her ipod. She quickly picked a song and sat the earphones lightly on Cameron's ears. They all froze when Cameron shifted a bit, but she hadn't woken up just mumbled something incoherently. Julie pressed the play button with an evil smile on her face.

Cameron was jolted awake by the sounds of My Own Worst Enemy by Lit playing in her ears.

"Ahhh!" She screamed sitting up and almost toppling off the bed. She looked at her friends who were all laughing hysterically at her from beside the bed. Even Mrs. Bucket who was standing at the door tried to cover her laughs with her hand over her mouth. "Not funny!" Cameron laughed lunging at her friends. They yelped and made a run for it out the door. Cameron chased after them in only a stretchy red tank top and black bootie shorts. "I'm ganna kill you guys." She yelled after them. She chased them down a series of hallways and knowing that they had no idea where they were going she laughed. Cameron lunged at them jumping on Damion's back tackling him down to the ground. Unfortunately this is when Charlie and Willy decided to make their appearance in the elevator. Jodie, Angie, and Julie made a sudden holt when they saw the two walk out into the hallway.

"Who are you?" They asked, the question mostly directed at Willy because they had known about Charlie. They took in his crazy outfit and looked at each other before looking back at him.

Cameron looked up seeing them make a sudden stop. "He's my future husband." She said trying to catch her breath as she got to her feet. She held a hand out for Damion to take. He slung an arm around her shoulder as they walked forward to stand beside Jodie. "Willy, meet Jodie, Angie, and Julie." Cameron pointed to each of her friends. "And this butthead here..." She laughed pointing to Damion. "...is Damion."

Willy nodded to each of them. "Pleasure." He tipped his hat before he turned to Cameron. "Nice outfit." He winked at her. Cameron laughed looking down at what she was wearing.

"Hey Charlie!" Damion greeted him. "It's been a while since I've seen you, sport." Damion laughed.

Charlie walked over to him and smiled. "Hey Damion."

Damion bent down to his level so they could do the hand shake he had taught Charlie the one time he had come with Cameron to visit. "You've gotten taller." Damion laughed. Cameron smiled down at the two of them.

Willy frowned. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get along with this guy. "We came to wake you up for lunch, but it looks as if someone has beaten us to it." Willy laughed walking over to Cameron to kiss her gently on the lips. She smiled up at him putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh my god!" Jodie screamed when she saw the rock on Cameron's finger. Startled Willy and Cameron looked over at her.

"Look at that sucker." Julie's mouth was hanging open as she yanked Cameron's hand towards the three pairs of prying eyes.

Damion stood to the side rolling his eyes. 'Women! Only thinkin about the ice.' He laughed to himself.

"Jeez, Cameron now I know why you finally said yes. It only took you four tries." Angie laughed.

Cameron groaned feeling her face flush. Willy looked back at her as she made a nervous laugh. He raised his eyebrows. "You had yet to tell me that."

"I didn't think you would care all that much." She said softly. Willy nodded as Cameron yanked her hand back.

"I didn't marry him for that, you old shrews." Cameron laughed looking back at Willy a twinkle in her eyes. "I married for the sex."

"Like that's any better!" They all said as they burst out laughing.

This time Willy's face turned a beat red. "Well thats nice to know."

Cameron laughed when he frowned at her. "I'm kidding!" She pulled him to her for another kiss. "I love you!" She said after parting.

This made Willy smile. "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 15

A/N: Dear Willy'struelove, this story has yet to be over. Don't worry about the ending I plan to make some interesting things happen. I have plenty of ideas and even if I do decide not add those ideas into this story, there will definitely be a sequel so that I can fit all my ideas in. So No Worries:D

Chapter Fourteen

After getting her friends settled into their rooms and getting dressed, Cameron made her way down to the invention room to find Willy.

"Hey Cameron!" Charlie greeted her.

"Hey Charlie! Why aren't you in school?" Cameron took a seat at the table next to Willy.

"Mum said I could leave early since we were having guests arrive today." Charlie said excitedly before looking over at Willy.

Cameron noticed this and frowned at her fiance. "Don't tell me your rubbing off on Mrs. Bucket."

Willy looked up and gave her a nervous smile before looking back down at his paper. For the moment Cameron shrugged it off and leaned down on the table on her arms.

"So we need a date for the wedding. Aunt Helen's already started getting the invitations together." Cameron looked over at Willy.

Willy looked up with a thoughtful look on his face. "When do you want it?" He asked.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me." Cameron smiled.

"How about Christmas Eve?" Willy suggested.

"But that's only a little more then a month away. There's no way I could pull this all together by then." Cameron signed leaning back in the rolly chair.

"I thought it wasn't ganna be all that big."

"It's not, but we still have to plan the reception and we have to reserve a church and all this other stuff." Cameron groaned.

"Why not have it in the chocolate room?" Charlie suggested.

"I didn't think Willy would want all those people in his factory. I'm surprised he let Damion, Jodie, Angie, and Julie come when they did." Cameron looked over at her cousin.

"You do have a point." Charlie said taking a seat next to her.

"Well if it's not ganna be all that big, I don't see why we couldn't get it together by Christmas Eve." Willy said leaning his chin on his hand and looking at Cameron.

"I'll do my best." Cameron said giving Willy a kiss before getting to her feet. "I'll see you at dinner." She ruffled Charlie's hair before making her way back up to her friends rooms.

Cameron laughed when she heard music coming from Damion's room. She looked in only to find them jumping on the huge queen sized bed.

"What are you doing? It takes the oompa-loompas forever to make up the bed." Cameron scolded.

"Come on Cameron! It's fun." Angie called for her to come.

"Willy wants the wedding to be Christmas Eve." Cameron slowly walked into the room. They all jumped off the bed except for Damion who was still rocking to The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy.

"What? That's too soon." Julie said.  
"I said the same thing, but that's what he wants so I'll do it."

"What about your bachlorette party?" Angie frowned.

"You can have one if you want, just as long as no naked guys are there. If Willy found out he give me hell the rest of my life." Cameron laughed. Angie and Julie looked down disappointed.

"Hey Cameron." Jodie said walking in.

"I thought you were suppose to be watching these kids." Cameron looked over at her smiling.

"I walk away for one minute and their up to no good." Jodie laughed.

"The wedding is going to be Christmas eve." Julie said looking over at Jodie.

"So soon?" She looked over at Cameron. Cameron nodded. "Well we better get started." Jodie dragged Cameron into her room with the other's following. Damion shut off the boombox and quickly followed.

The rest of the afternoon Cameron and her friends worked on some of the decoration plans. Mrs. Bucket soon joined them after Cameron had called for one of the oompa-loompas to go get her.

"Are those little people?" Julie asked excitedly.

"They're oompa-loompas from loompa land or whatever. Ask Willy he loves to tell that story." Cameron laughed looking back down at the million magazines on wedding stuff that her friends had brought. They ultimately had to move to the floor in need of the space.

Damion sat down on Jodie's bed and sighed. 'I wish I had never come. I can't believe I let them talk me into this.' He looked over at Cameron and frowned. How could she reject him but marry this weirdo that spends all his time in this stupid factory? He was still a little sour towards her about that but she still considered him her friend even though it felt a little awkward being around her.

"Damion! Damion!" Cameron called to her friend. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind being best man. Willy doesn't really know many people." Cameron looked up at him. "Charlie's ganna be the ring bearer even though he does seem a little old for that, but whatever." Cameron waved her hand in the air as if to wave it off.

"Fine, whatever you want." Damion said simply falling back onto the bed.

Cameron sighed. 'Maybe it was too much to ask him to come.' She thought. She knew how he felt and even though she had known him since they were toddlers he was always like a big brother to her; nothing more. She hadn't wanted to refuse his proposal but she didn't want to marry him. He had been sour towards her for months after she had rejected him. Although they had finally gotten back together as friends their relationship had never been the same and Cameron missed his brotherly affection since she no longer had her father.

Finally after a few hours Cameron threw the papers back on floor and sighed. "I need a break." She looked at her watch. Mrs. Bucket had left 45 minutes ago to start dinner and Cameron was very hungry. "I'm starved. Let's get some food."

The three girls nodded before walking out of the room. Cameron held back and walked over to Damion sitting on the bed next to him. "I know your probably not enjoying this very much. I'm sorry I asked you to come." Cameron said softly.

Damion sat up and looked over at her. "I still love you, and it does hurt some to see you getting ready to marry someone else, but your still my friend. I know how much you want your friends to be at your wedding." Damion looked away from her.

"I miss the old days Damion. After my father died you were all I had. You were always there for me. I hate the awkwardness between us. I want those day's back." Cameron laid her head on his shoulder.

Damion sighed. "I'm trying." He whispered.

Cameron smiled. "I know and I appreciate that. No one can take your place Damion; no matter what." Cameron looked up at him. Cameron reached up to touch his nose. "I got your nose." She said in a kiddy voice. She always loved when he played that game with her when she was little.

Damion laughed shaking his head. "You haven't changed."

Cameron laughed as she gave him a hug. "Come on let's get some food." She pulled him up off the bed as they walked out to join her other friends in the hallway.

At dinner, after introductions, Cameron and her friends started talking about old times when they were younger.  
"Cameron was such a tomboy. I remember when her mom tried to make her wear a dress for picture day at school..." Julie paused because she was laughing so hard. "When the guy took her picture she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. Her mom was so pissed when she saw the pictures."

"I was in like seventh grade." Cameron laughed. "Remember that time Damion but a bunch of those clear push pins on Mr. Peebody's chair." Everyone burst out laughing.  
"Yeah and he couldn't sit down for a week after that." Damion laughed.

"Those were great times." Cameron sighed as she took another bite of mashed potatoes.

"Whens the wedding?" Mr. Bucket asked.

"Christmas eve!" Willy smiled.  
"That soon?" Mr. Bucket asked. Willy frowned.  
"I don't plan on it being very big, so I'm hoping it wont be a problem." Cameron took a sip of her tea. "I don't think it will." She shrugged.

"Although we can't decide where we want it to take place. Charlie suggested the chocolate room but Willy said he didn't know." Cameron continued.

"It is customary to get married in a church." Mrs. Bucket said.

"What do you think Willy? Maybe we should just stick with the church." Cameron looked over at him and he nodded.  
"Maybe you could have the reception in the chocolate room." Julie suggested.

"Yeah but what if people get drunk." Cameron said pointing to Angie.

"Hey that only happens on special occasions." Angie frowned.

"You do have a point." Jodie laughed.

So they finally decided to have the actual wedding in a church and the reception still needed to be decided on.

"I'm so tired!" Cameron said climbing into bed next to Willy after she had taken a shower. "Whatcha thinking?" She asked seeing a thoughtful look on his face.  
"I have an idea about where we could have the reception." Willy said softly.   
"Really!" Cameron looked up at him.

"I'll show it to you tomorrow." Willy looked down at her and Cameron nodded. She laid her head on his chest wrapping an arm around his waist. Willy wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer to him before they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks again for your great reviews. I appreciate all your support. Hope to hear more from you soon. Love Ya!

Chapter Fifteen

That night Cameron had the worst dream she had had since her father died. It was like she was a narrator of a story and could see everything that was going on but she couldn't control it. She could only watch from a far as if she were a ghost. Flashes ran through her mind; first of Willy rushing into a waiting room, Mrs. Bucket meeting him halfway. A worried look had come to his face. Then a flash came of herself lying in a hospital bed obviously in pain. It looked as if she was giving birth. She heard herself scream. Another flash came; Willy stood next to her holding her hand talking to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Another flash, this one worst of all. She lay in the bed limp her eyes closed and her face becoming pale. Willy stood next to her obviously crying as he held her hand tighter, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck; then all was blackness.

Cameron jolted awake in a cold sweat; her breathing frantic as she glanced around the room. Her tank top and pj pants clung to her. She looked down next to her to find Willy safe and still sleeping soundly before looking over at the clock to read 2:34am. Cameron sat up further with her face in her hands running them back through her hair to clear her forehead of sweat. Cameron slowly got to her feet and grabbed Willy's robe putting it on as she walked out into the hallway silently closing the door behind her. She made her way to the glass elevator and randomly pressed whatever button her finger found first. She needed to find a place to think. A nice quiet place where no one would bother her. She surprisingly never flinch as the elevator came to a holt and the doors quickly opened before her. She walked out with her eyes still on the ground. As she walked in she noticed that the floor was a huge swirl of light sky blue and white. She slowly looked up to find herself in a huge circular library. The circular walls were covered with books upon books and shelfs reaching up into the tall room. She could see the ceiling which had clouds painted on it around a yellow sun that stood right in the middle. 'Why would Willy have a library? He never seemed as if he liked to read all that much.' Cameron thought to herself. She ran her hand along the books as she walked past. She walked over to what looked liked to be a computer that was built into the wall; which it was. She moved the mouse around and a blue and white screen appeared. 'Library catalog, cool beans.' Cameron nodded in satisfaction. She picked the 'look up book' button and typed in the name of a book; The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien. Immediately there was a low humming as the machine searched for the book. Cameron jumped when she saw something pop out of a small slot under the computer.

"It's like an ATM machine." She laughed grabbing the book and walking over to a white fluffy couch to read the book. She needed to get her mind of that dream and reading had always made her feel calm and comforted. She was surprised when an oompa-loompa appeared beside her. She swung her legs over the edge to pear down at the small person. She smiled when he handed her a small bowl of popcorn and a fizzy drink that looked much like soda. She laughed before thanking the small being as it walked off. She pulled her legs back up on the sofa leaning against the high arm. She sat the popcorn on her stomach holding the drink in one of her hands. She quickly took a sip. "Mmmm!" She said looking surprised. It tasted like root bear but the light fizzyness stayed on your tongue even after you had swallowed the liquid. She sat the drink down on the small table she had pulled up next to her and continued to munch on the popcorn as she read.

Willy groaned and rolled over on his stomach reaching out for the warmth of something that was suppose to be there but wasn't. He quickly looked up to find nothing but sheets and pillows in place of Cameron. A confused look came to his face. 'I could have sworn that she fell asleep right beside me.' He threw his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet before calling for an oompa-loompa; they always knew where everything and everyone was.

"Have you seen Cameron?" He asked.

The oompa-loompa nodded before making a motion for him to follow. Noticing his robe was gone he grabbed the dress coat that hung on the hook by the door quickly pulling it on over his pj pants as he followed. Willy was not at all surprised when the oompa-loompa led him into his library; which he now rarely visited. He silently walked into the spacious room to find Cameron curled up on one of the many couches reading; every few seconds popping a piece of never ending popcorn in her mouth.

Cameron had almost finished the book and swore to herself that she would finish it before Willy got up so she could get back to the room undetected. As she turned the second to last page of the second to last chapter she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was just an oompa-loompa scurrying about she ignored it.

"Thank you very much but I still haven't finished by third bowl yet." She said thinking he came to refill her bowl of popcorn and soda.

"Having fun?" Willy bent down and whispered close to her ear. Cameron jumped throwing the popcorn into the air nearly falling off the sofa; popcorn raining from the sky on top of her.

"Willy!" Cameron looked like a deer caught in head lights as she starred back at him her pupils big as saucers.

"So you've finally found the library. I was wondering when you would. Since your a writer I thought you would have sniff it out sooner." He laughed taking a seat next to her. He could only assume that the sun was peeking over the horizon by the time that showed on the huge clock on the opposite wall.

"I didn't know it was a library. I just pushed a random button. Kinda ironic isn't it?" Cameron laughed calming herself from her scare. "But you made me spill all my popcorn!" She frowned at him like a small child. Willy laughed. "Why are you up so early?" Cameron asked.

"I awoke to an empty cold space beside me." Willy frowned.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep." Cameron leaned back against the couch. Willy laid down along the couch with his head on Cameron's lap. Cameron laughed as he closed his eyes and smiled. She slowly began combing her hand through his hair gently messaging his scalp.

"What book were you reading?" He asked keeping his eyes closing enjoying her touch.

"The Hobbit; one of my many favorites." She said softly sighing.

Willy furrowed his eyebrows opening his eyes. "What's wrong?" He could have sworn he heard something other then contentment in her sigh.

"Nothing!" Cameron gave him a fake smile before looking back up. She had stopped running her fingers through his hair as her dream suddenly came crashing back to her reminding her of its seemingly truthfulness; even though she didn't know it at the time.

Willy sat up leaning over her so he could look into her emerald eyes. "Something is bothering you?" He whispered.

"It was only a dream and nothing more." Cameron locked eyes with him and Willy's eyes widened at their intensity.

"Tell me!"

Cameron sighed. "It was nothing. It was just a bad dream; it happens to the best of us." Cameron gave him a small smile.

"But..."

"Willy please! I don't wanna think about it ok?" Cameron looked annoyed. Willy frowned before lying his head back in her lap letting the matter go; for now. "I wanna stay like this forever." Cameron said softly as she went back to running her hands through his hair.

Willy smiled up at her. "We could you know." He said matter of factly.

Cameron laughed shaking her head. "Until reality hit us. How would you make your delicious beautiful chocolate? How would I get my books published?"

"We could work something out!" He laughed.

Cameron continued to smile as she looked back up at her surroundings. This truly was one of the places she loved. Surrounded by books of all shapes and sizes, of all different texts; each one as different as the next. Willy smiled when he finally saw the contentment slide onto her face watching as she relaxed closing her eyes. He had never seen her more happy. Not with her friends. Not with Charlie. Not even when he had given her the engagement ring.  
"Have you been married before?" He asked randomly breaking her trance.  
She looked down at him. "Nope!" She said. "Why?"

"Well one of your friends had said that you had been asked three other times."

Cameron laughed nodding her head. "That part is true, unfortunately." She shook her head of the memories.

"Why did you refuse?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know. They were all very decent guys. My mother scolded me for not choosing. 'Single at 24 is no way for a lady to live. You must get married. You need someone to take care of you.'" Cameron mimicked her mother's voice. She frowned. "There wasn't anything there. No love, no feelings; nothing, just awkwardness." Cameron decided to leave out the fact that Damion was the most recent one to ask her. She smiled down at Willy. "And then you came along and changed everything. All my thoughts of never getting married, never tying myself down to someone were thrown out the window." Cameron looked away. "Finally there was something there. Something to urge me on to the next step, a very large step; one that I had been trying to avoid all along but had ultimately found me anyway."

Willy quickly sat up smiling giving Cameron a passionate kiss. "Come now, my sweet Danish delight. I have something to show you." He said excitedly pulling her to her feet.  
"But what about this mess." She gestured to the spilled popcorn and discarded book.

"Don't worry it will be taken care of." He dragged her back to the elevator pressing a button that led them to the front entrance hallway. "That room isn't too far from here so our guests will not get lost and the oompa-loompa will make sure that no one wonders off. " Willy explained as he continued to drag her towards a huge red double door. Cameron had no idea that that door had even been their when she walked down this hall, which she had many times. But this was Willy Wonka; there were surprises around every corner when it came to him. Willy slowly pushed the door open just enough for the two of them to squeeze through. She was engulfed in darkness, once again reminding her of her dream making her frown.  
"Willy?" She questioned when she felt him let go of her hand. She heard his footsteps walking away before the lights brilliantly lighted up the whole room. Cameron gasped. It was like a huge ballroom. Maroon curtains hung around the four walls and a huge chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. The floor was checkered with dark and light hard wood squares that made a swirl along the whole floor growing smaller and smaller as it neared the middle right underneath the chandelier.

"I've always wondered what I would use it for. I had no clue why I had it built at all." Willy walked back over to her smiling. "You like?" He asked excitedly in a kiddie voice.

"I love it. It's perfect!" She walked slowly into the room. It was huge and the ceiling was high but not as high as the library.

"I knew I should have thought of it sooner." Willy said following her.

"Are you sure you don't mind having the reception in the factory?" Cameron turned to look at him.

"I think we'll be alright." Willy winked at her.


	16. Chapter 17

A/N: The dream that Cameron had I used as a kind of foreshadowing of what may or may not happen in the future. No she is not currently pregnant, although after reading this chapter it may give it a little twist if she was but I decided against it. Sorry if this confused anyone.

Chapter Sixteen

That night at dinner, Willy and Cameron told them of the room they had chosen as the reception area. Everyone readily agreed with them as Cameron told them about the room and preparations were immediately started on it making Cameron even more busy then she was before.

Finally it was one full week before the wedding was too be held and the weather got colder and colder as the days went by. Cameron had taken to the library more then once since she had first found it. She went their to think mostly about the wedding plans, looking over the papers alone so she could make a few minor changes without any distractions. Damion had been acting very strange lately as if he knew something that no one else did. Cameron had noticed that he had started to become very distant never getting involved in any of the plans she and everyone else did. She would occasionally catch him watching her, a strange look on his face. She had started avoiding him as much as possible; she had never felt so uncomfortable in her life.

One day as she sat completely alone in the library looking over some papers the door opened. She looked up to find Damion slowly making his way towards her. A confused look came to her face as she got to her feet.

"How did you find me?" She walked around the sofa to face him.

"I was just walking and wondered what was in here." Damion said innocently. Cameron straightened as he continued to make his way closer to her. He had an odd look upon his face which made Cameron very uncomfortable as she shifted on her feet.

"What's wrong Cameron?" Damion stopped right in front of her reaching over to grab her by the top of her arms.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cameron asked quietly trying to push away from him but the sofa stopped her.

Damion laughed making Cameron wince as she tried to move around him but he held her in place gripping her arms tightly.

"Your hurting me, Damion?" She winced as he gripped tighter.

"But Cameron, I would never hurt you." Damion continued to smile down at her. She gasped at the intensity of his gaze.

"Damion, what's wrong with you?" A scared look came to Cameron's face as Damion pulled her against him forcefully. She tried her hardest to push him away but he had shoved her up against the sofa and was leaning in closer to her face. Cameron's eyes widened when he forcefully claimed her lips with his own. She gasped from surprise allowing Damion to shove his tongue into her open mouth. She pushed against his chest but to no avail; her struggling only making him squeeze her arms tighter causing her face to scrunch up in pain.

Finding he had nothing to do, Willy quickly made his way to the elevator. When he couldn't find Cameron after almost twenty minutes of looking he assumed she must have gone to the library and quickly made his way there smiling to himself ready to find her alone. A confused look came to his face when he saw that the door was halfway open. He found this odd only because he knew Cameron liked her privacy and would have closed the door so as no one would bother her. He stopped short when he saw the scene unfolding in front of him. A frown came to his face as he watched only a moment before turning away. He could feel his eyes glaze over with tears. He quickly walked away not caring to hear the sound of skin hitting skin and Cameron's voice yelling.

When Damion finally let her go she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Damion's head jerked painfully to the side before turning back to her; anger clouding his eyes. She quickly moved away from him, anger clouding her own eyes.

"How dare you!" She screamed at him. "What do you think your doing?" She moved away from him. "You asshole."

"Cameron!" Damion made a move towards her. "I couldn't let you make the biggest mistake of your life." He laughed. Cameron's face turned red with anger as he continued. "I know the only reason your marrying that weirdo is because of his money."

"You ass. You are the only mistake here. I should never have asked you to come." She screamed at him. She was scared, confused, and angry. How could he do this to her? She thought he was her friend; obviously she was wrong. "You were planning this all along weren't you?" Cameron questioned. Damion stood frozen with a smile on his face. "I am quiet a good actor aren't I. You should never have rejected me, Cameron. I love you too much."

Cameron snorted. "Yeah right. Think again!" Damion made a move to walk towards her. "Stay away from me! Get out!" She screamed at him.

"No need to be such a brat, Cameron." Damion laughed."GET OUT!" She screamed at him. Damion frowned before quickly rushing from the room. After he had gone Cameron broke down sobbing. She sat on the cold hard floor crying into her hands. So many emotions were running through her mind threatening to overcome her. She looked down at her hands which were shaking furiously. She slowly stumbled back onto her feet making her way to Willy's room. She sat on the edge of the bed sniffling as she looked blankly at the wall across from her. That night she skipped dinner hibernating in Willy's room waiting for him to arrive so she could talk to him. She waited and waited and waited but no Willy walked through the door. A worried look came to her face as she called for an oompa-loompa. She questioned him about Willy's whereabouts. A thoughtful look came to the oompa-loompas face making Cameron frown. They had never hesitated to say where their master was anytime she had asked before.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him worriedly. The oompa-loompa looked up at her sadly and nodded.

Cameron bent down almost eye level with him. "What?" She asked hurriedly.

"Come." Cameron was surprised when she heard the being speak for the first time. It was a high pitched kind of sound; like bells. Cameron quickly followed him in the elevator and when they finally stopped he led her into a very narrow blue hallway with a single door at the end of it. The oompa-loompa pointed to the door before getting back onto the elevator. Cameron sighed quickly making her way to the narrow oak door. She knocked softly.  
"Go away!" She heard Willy's voice come from inside.

She winced at the angerness in his voice. "Willy?" She called from outside the door. She got no answer and trying the door knob she found it locked which was very odd. "Let me in! I need to talk to you."

"There's no need Cameron. I saw everything." He shouted.

Cameron's eyes widened. She panicked; he had seen her and Damion. Her breathing became ragged as she opened her mouth to explain but nothing came out. "Just go!" Willy continued.

"Willy! Let me explain." She yelled back to him.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted even louder as if he was standing right on the other side of the door.

Cameron winced as tears came to her eyes. This time she didn't wipe them away as they slowly slid down her pale cheeks. "Willy please!" She whispered against the door.

Willy froze when he heard the desperation in her voice. He wiped the tears that had fallen down his cheeks, straightened himself and opened the door.

Cameron jumped back when she felt the door open. She looked up at Willy seeing that his eyes were just as red and puffy as her own probably were.

"Willy!" She moved to embrace him but he pushed her away. "I'm so sorry."   
"I saw what happened Cameron." Fresh tears streamed down his face. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say but he wasn't rashional at the moment; he was too upset. "It's over."

Cameron froze in place as she starred up at him. "What?" She asked softly.

"It's over!" Willy repeated loudly.

"Willy, you don't mean that!" Cameron said.

"Yes...I do." His face went blank. Cameron quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. It was no use trying to change his mind, when Willy decided on something he stuck to it.

"...but I can explain!"

"I don't care. I know what happened, I saw it." He screamed at her.   
"But what about what you didn't see?" She yelled back.

Willy snorted. "I sure as heck don't need to know that part."

Cameron glared at him. "I can't believe you Willy. This isn't you." She yelled. Willy said nothing as he starred at her; un moving.

"Fine!" Cameron yanked the ring from her finger. She grabbed his hand forcefully pushing the piece of metal into the glove-covered palm before quickly making her way back to the elevator and to Jodie's room.

Jodie was surprised when she heard Cameron walk into the room slamming the door behind her.

"Cameron what's wrong?" She quickly dropped the magazine she was holding and ran to her friend seeing the tears in her eyes.

"The wedding...is off." Cameron explained.

"What!" Jodie almost screamed. "What happened?"

"I couldn't stop him. He just kissed me and I couldn't stop him." Cameron cried.  
"Cam, slow down. What happened?" Jodie walked her over to sit on the bed.  
"Damion kissed me and Willy saw it and now he thinks I hate him and..." Cameron looked up at her friend.  
"Damion kissed you?"

Cameron nodded in response. "Willy saw everything. Everything's all falling apart." Cameron sobbed onto her best friend's shoulder. "Where is he?"

"Who Damion?" Jodie asked. "He left and went back home. I was wondering why he left so suddenly but he wouldn't say a word." She explained. After explaining the rest of what happened to Jodie, Cameron's tears finally stopped. When Julie and Angie showed up Jodie explained to them what happened.  
"Why would Damion do that? I thought he was alright with the whole thing." Julie looked confused as she comforted Cameron.

"I wanna go home." Cameron said looking at her friends.

"What? Cameron you can't give up this easily." Angie scolded.

"Yeah! You can't just quit. You haven't before what makes you think you can now?" Julie said agreeing with Angie.

Cameron was silent. Why would she quit? Maybe it was the way Willy had looked at her. It was the same look her mother had given her every time she did something wrong which was pretty much everything. She hoped she would never have to see that look again. Now that she had, she felt as if she had no more energy left to fight it; no matter what it always came back to haunt her. That look came flashing back into her head over and over again. Her friends remained silent as they watched the wave of emotions flow over her face.

"Cameron, your not really ganna just leave are you?" Jodie asked quietly.   
Cameron looked over at her friend. "I don't know. I need to let Willy calm down and I sure as hell can't stay here to let him do it."

Her friends nodded in understanding. "Ok! We'll go home." Julie hugged her friend comfortingly. The three girls didn't need to start an argument with Cameron; not now when they felt she needed them the most.

"I'll go get your stuff." Jodie quickly got up from her seat as Cameron called for an oompa-loompa who led Jodie to where she could get Cameron's things.

"I'll call the airport." Angie got to her feet getting out her cell phone.

Cameron and Julie sat in silence for a moment after they were alone. "It'll be ok." Julie said softly. Cameron smiled over at her friend.

"Thank you!" She said softly as she laid her head on Julie's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Julie asked.  
"I think it's for the best; at least for right now." Cameron sighed. "I don't think there's much more I can do. Willy's just going to lock himself up in a room and not come out." Julie nodded hugging her friend tighter.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

Unbelievably, considering the time of year, Cameron an her three friends were able to get plane reservation. They quickly packed their stuff up before making their way down to the Bucket house to explain.

"Why are you leaving?" Charlie asked.

"I told you. Willy and I just aren't ganna work out. Cameron frowned.

"But why?" Charlie asked still confused.

Cameron smiled. "You'll understand soon enough." She ruffled his hair to try and cheer him up.

"I'm so sorry Cameron." Mrs. Bucket gave her niece a hug.

After saying goodbye to everyone, the four of them headed back up to their rooms to sleep. Cameron slept in Jodie's room and they stayed up half the night in bed talking to each other about random stuff and about when they were kids. Cameron had known Jodie and Julie almost as long as she had known Damion. She had only known Angie for a few years now but they had become quick friends and she was always there for her just like Jodie and Julie.

"Could I stay with you, Jodie? Until I can get my own place." Cameron asked her.

"Of course! You know I have enough space." Jodie laughed.

"Why did you buy such a large house anyway? Even if you do have the money." Cameron asked.

"I don't know." Jodie looked over at her and laughed making Cameron smile.

Early next morning Cameron called Mr. Sparrow's office hoping he had come in early for work.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered after Cameron had been on hold by the secretary.

"Mr. Sparrow, it's Cameron."

"Morning, Miss Sullivan! I heard you were getting married to Mr. Wonka. It's in the papers this morning. Congratulations!"

Cameron sighed. "The wedding is off. That's why I'm calling you. I'm going home and I was wondering if you could just send the two copies of my book that I asked for to me there."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." Mr. Sparrow apologized.

"Don't be, I'm fine." Cameron said before she told him her address and the number she could be reached at.

"Will do, Miss Sullivan."

"Thank you Mr. Sparrow, goodbye!" Cameron smiled.

"Ok, goodbye now!" They both hung up the phone and Cameron sighed as she hit the end button.

Soon after, the four girls were making their way to the small airport. Before getting into the taxi Cameron turned back around to wave to the Buckets who were watching them leave. She smiled at them before taking a good look at the factory once more. She had given Mrs. Bucket her new number and address and only hoped that Willy would come around.

"Call me when you get home ok?" Mrs. Bucket called to her.

"I promise!" Cameron said blowing them a kiss before getting into the black taxi.

No one had noticed the flying elevator high above the ground where Willy stood watching as Cameron left. Tears had unnoticeably started falling once more before he pressed a button and the elevator took off back to his hideout.

After the long drive to the airport in the taxi they quickly boarded their plane, Cameron taking the window seat and immediately getting lost in her thoughts. She listened to her ipod as it started to play Bad Day by Daniel Powter: (This song is free this week in the itunes music store, you scroll down under free downloads and click on his name and you can listen to it. It's a really great song; I love it.)

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee you go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the brink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

It was long flight back to the U. S. of A. a good 8 or 9 hours at least. This gave Cameron plenty of time to think over her situation, unfortunately. She couldn't believe how fast all this had happened. Just a few days ago she and Willy were happily content as they sat in the library together reading; Willy pointing out all the funny things about the book making Cameron laugh. Cameron frowned at her thoughts. How could this have happened? It seemed so right to her; maybe it hadn't to Willy. Maybe she should have said yes to Damion, but he had betrayed her at the time that she needed his friendship the most. An even bigger frown graced her full lips which were red from her biting at them nervously.

"You know your face will stay like that if you don't stop." Jodie remarked as she went back to reading her magazine. "You've only been frowning at the window for the past hour." Cameron looked over at her friend; her face unchanging. Jodie looked over at her smiling. Cameron tried her hardest not to break her frown but Jodie was so good at making her smile. "There's that smile. Now keep it that way!" Jodie ordered going back to her magazine.

They had to switch planes in Virginia before finally getting to the Florida airport in Tampa. Cameron gave a sigh of relieve as she got of the plane. 'Finally home!' She smiled to herself.

"Let's go!" Julie took Cameron's arm as they walked out to catch a taxi. They all ended up staying at Jodie's the first couple nights back. Jodie's house was a five bedroom, 2- story studio; not quite as big as a mansion but definitely bigger then an apartment or condo. She had a pool in the backyard surrounded by the usual black screen to keep all the bugs at bay. A two car garage stuck out of the left side of the house in it Jodie's yellow comfortable mustang sat unused until they decided to go out. For four days Cameron and her friends did everything they could possibly think off to keep their minds off what happened. They went to the beach, they shopped, but most importantly they went to Busch Gardens; one of Cameron's favorite theme parks. Cameron had a blast riding every roller coaster that she could set her eyes on. They were all exhausted when they got back to Jodie's place.

"You guys really don't have to stay. I'm fine and I'll call you if I have any problems." Cameron said to Julie and Angie. "You guys should really get back to work."

"Are you sure?" Angie asked hugging her friend.

"Yes! I'll call you guys later ok." Cameron gave Julie a hug as they walked out of the house. Julie's boyfriend had come to pick her up and offered to take Angie home as well. Cameron waved as they drove off before walking back into the house with Jodie.

"So what is this book that you said you got published?" Jodie asked closing the door behind her.

"I would have called you but I was kind of in a hurry and Mr. Sparrow said he knew you." Cameron took a seat on the huge blue sofa with Jodie following.

"Yes I do know him, but I have only spoken with him a couple times because of work. It's ok that you went to him, I wasn't available at the time." Jodie explained.

Suddenly Cameron's cell phone rang. She was relieved she could finally use it without paying extra for the service in England. "Hello!" She answered.

"Cameron!" She heard Charlie's voice excitedly on the other end. She could now keep in close touch with him since he now had a phone available.

"Hey kiddo! How's it going?" Cameron smiled.

"Great! Except..." There was a pause which made Cameron frown. "Willy he's...not too good. He stays locked in his room now, for hours on end. I hardly ever see him anymore." Charlie said sadly.

"Is it really that bad?" Cameron asked disappointed.

"He is very sad and I've tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing works."

Cameron sighed. "I still love him, Charlie."

"And he love you I know it, but there's something important I gotta tell you."

"What?" Cameron asked concerned.

"The oompa-loompas...they saw what happened between you and Damion. They saw it but Willy wont listen to them even though he knows that they see everything that goes on. They keep telling him that it wasn't your fault but he wont listen. We've tried everything." Charlie said desperately.

"Well what could I do. If he wont even listen to his oompa-loompas then why would he listen to me?"

"I don't know. I just wish there was something I could do." Charlie sounded defeated.

"Don't worry Charlie, just keep trying to talk to him. I'm sure he'll come around for you." Cameron also sounded defeated as she spoke.

"I hope so. Well I gotta go school starts soon." Charlie replied. "I love you, hope to see you soon."

"You too Charlie, hugs and kisses." Cameron said before they hung up.

A few weeks past and Cameron talked to Charlie everyday as soon as he got home for school. Charlie explained how everything was the same. Mr. Wonka had lost all his good ideas and his inspiration to make good chocolate and only recently made a candy that was half way decent. Cameron frowned at this taking it as a sign that he was moving on. She got a part time job at Barnes and Noble and went back to college to take a few extra night courses on writing to catch up with the latest techniques. She made sure that she kept herself busy so that her mind wouldn't wonder to Willy. Her friends found this to be a good sign, although Cameron was working her ass off she hadn't had any break downs or any outburts. Mr. Sparrow had kept his word about sending her the two books she requested and the public copies had just hit the shelves of the book stores. She thought about sending them but everytime she decided to she would hesitate.

Cameron sat on her bed one evening and looked at the two copies; one with a silver cover that was suppose to be for Charlie and the other with a gold cover that was suppose to be for Willy. She grabbed a pen and reached for Charlie's, opening the cover to write a messege.

Dear Charlie,

I wrote this book especially for you. This story is one of a kind because I have added some of your own personal experiences within. Although I have never spent all that much time with you, you are one of my greatest friends and I would like to thank you for that. You are a wonderful boy Charlie and I congratulate you on receiving Mr. Wonka's factory. You deserve it entirely. Always keep you head held high and most of all always believe. You never know what amazing things may lay ahead of you.

Your loving cousin and friend,

(signed) Cameron Sullivan

Cameron closed Charlie's book lying it beside her before picking up Willy's. She sighed as she opened the cover and began writing.

Dear Willy,

I honestly don't know what to say except that I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt. I love you and I always will; even if you don't. I wrote this book for you and for you only. I have written in here some of my most secret thoughts; those that should only be read by yourself. The time that we spent together was the greatest few months of my life and I want to thank you for giving them to me. I will cherish these memories forever. Please get better. Please continue to make those amazing chocolates that the world loves so much. I promise to be the first in line to buy your newest invention. If I could have one thing in the world it would be your forgiveness. That is all I ask of you although I know it maybe hard. If you cannot forgive me, I understand and I'm not mad at you. Please take care of yourself, Charlie needs you and he worries about you; leave his worries to rest. He is such a good boy. Lots of Love!

From your biggest fan,

(signed ) Cameron Sullivan

As Cameron finished writing she could feel the tears streaming down her face some trickling onto the paper of the book causing dark splotches to form. She quickly closed the book sitting it on top of Charlie's. She began packaging them back up which she had down several times only to un-package them again when she lost her courage. After each one of them was packaged separately she sat them on the small nightstand. She would make sure that they were sent as soon as she woke up in the morning.


	18. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I hope the last one wasn't too mushy. Thank all you guys for the great reviews. Love ya!

Chapter Eighteen

As Charlie walked home from school one day he noticed a postman at the factory gates.

"Can I help you?" He asked the man.

"Do you live here?" The man asked.

"Yes!"  
"I have two packages addressed to this address." The man handed him two small rectangular white boxes with the mail slogan on them. "Could you sign?" He also handed Charlie a clip board which Charlie eagerly signed before running into the factory and to his humble home.

"Mom! Mom! Look!" Charlie screamed running into the house.

"Charlie! What's going on?" Mrs. Bucket asked walking over to him when he sat the two packages on the table.

"Two packages from Cameron." He said excitedly. He picked up the one addressed to him quickly opening it to find a book with a silver cover. He gently touched the cover reading the title 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. (This brilliant story is not mine I'm just using the title. Sorry if I offend anyone. I will be doing the same with Willy's.) Charlie gasped excitedly before running up to his room to read the short messege Cameron had written him and to start the story.

Mrs. Bucket looked down at the other package. This one was for Willy. She gently picked it up in her hand.

"I'll be right back. Do you need anything before I go?" She asked the four old people. They shook their heads before she walked out to find Willy. After hesitantly asking one of the oompa-loompas where he could be found she quickly made her way to his room knocking softly on the door.

"Mr. Wonka, there is a package for you." She called to him from the hallway. There was a moment of pause before Willy opened the door. He had taken off his dress coat which she noticed was hanging on the hook by the door along with his robe and top hat.  
She put the package in his hands before making her way back to the chocolate room.

Willy quietly thanked her before closing the door behind him. He slowly opened the package hesitant when he noticed it was from Cameron. He sat on the edge of his bed as he starred at the gold cover; it's title reading 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.' He slowly opened the cover reading the messege she had written to him inside. As he finished reading he noticed the dark tear stains left on the paper and he began crying himself. He slowly turned to the first chapter and began reading.

Cameron groaned as she heard her cell phone ringing on her nightstand. She looked at the clock which read 4:52. She blindly reached for the phone picking it up.

"Hello!" She said tiredly lying back on the bed. There was no answer; only a pause. "Hello!" Cameron sat up confused. Still there was no answer only silence. When Cameron looked down at the phone she recognized it somehow, but she couldn't place her finger on it, then it hit her. "Willy!" She called urgently into the phone.

"Cameron." A soft voice replied, which she could barely make out.

"Willy is that you?" She asked.  
"Yeah!" he continued softly.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked when she heard how sad Willy sounded. There was a long pause and for a moment she thought he had hung up or was going to. "Willy?"

On the other line Willy sighed. "I got your package."

"Oh!" Cameron said softly. "It was suppose to be your Christmas present. I'm sorry it came so late." Cameron apologized realizing that it was now March.

"The oompa-loompas told me what happened. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Don't be. You were upset I'm sure I would have done the same thing if I were you." There was another long pause after Cameron spoke.

Willy opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He wanted so much to ask her to come back but he would feel even more rejected if she didn't want to. He was afraid she would say no not knowing that Cameron was thinking the same thing. She would have asked but she wasn't sure she should make the first move. She didn't want to push him into anything because that would only make the situation worse.

"Well I guess I should let you go. I'm sorry if I woke you." Willy continued sounding defeated. Before Cameron could say anything she heard the dial tone on the other end. Cameron sat frozen in place, the phone still at her ear. She slowly brought the phone down to look at it not believing that Willy had actually hung up on her. Seeing that the call had really ended she slammed the cell phone shut throwing it across the room in a fury. It collided with the wall breaking in half, tiny pieces of metal flying in all directions. She ran her hands through her hair before falling back on the bed, face flushed with anger.

Willy felt bad hanging up on her like he did, but he had nothing more to say. 'Why didn't you just ask her, you sour skittle.' The voice said in his head making him frown. "I am not!" He said loudly to himself. 'Why didn't I ask her? The oompa-loompas wouldn't lie to me.' He thought. He looked back down at the phone debating on calling her back. Finally he picked up the phone dialing her number but there was no sound at all not even a ringing. He hung up and dialed again only to get a message saying the line was no longer working. He frowned before lying the phone back on the night stand. 'Could something be wrong? The line was working just a moment ago.' Willy's brows furrowed in worry. Then it hit him, maybe he should go to her instead of her coming to him. Willy smiled to himself for his clever thinking, of course this time he couldn't take the elevator.

The next morning Cameron rushed downstairs where Jodie was quietly sipping her coffee and reading the paper. Cameron laughed at her friend. "You know Jodie, doing that makes you look old." She said opening the fridge to grab the orange juice pouring herself a cup.

"No I don't!" Jodie protested before laughing.

"Yes you do!" Cameron mocked in a kiddie voice. Jodie stuck her tongue out at her before looking back at the paper.

"Listen to this, 'Willy Wonka finally tying the knot, or is he?'" Jodie read aloud the title of the article.

"You mean it's still in the papers!" Cameron groaned. "It's been weeks. These people are crazy."

"Apparently!" Jodie took a sip of her coffee. "What was that loud noise I heard in your room last night? It sounded like you threw something against the wall."

Cameron blushed as she took a seat next to her friend after grabbing a bagel and picking up a discarded piece of the paper. "I kinda had a tantrum."

"What happened?" Jodie sat down the paper to look at her friend.

"I...uh...threw my cell phone at the wall." Cameron said really fast.

"You what? Why'd you do that?" Jodie asked surprised.

"Willy called."

"Oh." Jodie said calming down. "Well what did he say?"

"Not much. He just hung up on me after saying he was sorry; didn't hardly give me time to talk. He just hung up which really pissed me off." Cameron finally looked up at her friend.

"But he did say he was sorry." Jodie said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, that doesn't mean he wants me back." Cameron sighed throwing the paper over her shoulder and taking a large bite of her bagel.

"How much damage did you do to the wall?" Jodie laughed.

Cameron paused looking up at her and shrugging. "Not much!" She said quietly.

"Cameron!" Jodie scolded.

"I promise I'll have it fixed, it's only a little dent."

"I'm sure your poor innocent cell phone is in shambles." Jodie laughed.

Cameron shrugged but said nothing as she finished up her bagel before heading to work. When she finally got home she barely had time to eat a quick dinner before she had to go to a night class at a nearby college. As soon as she walked in the house after her class the phone rang.

"Cameron get the phone!" Jodie screamed not even picking it up.

"I know!" Cameron screamed back picking up the phone and answering it.

"Cameron!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Hey Charlie!" Cameron said tiredly.

"What's wrong? You sound tired." He asked concerned.

"I just had a long day with work and everything." Cameron explained grabbing a diet coke from the fridge.

"I tried your cell phone number but it said it wasn't working. What happened? Willy was worried something was wrong." Charlie explained.

Cameron paused from taking a sip of her soda. "Willy was worried?"

"Yes! Why do you sound surprised? He said he called and apologized." Charlie frowned. "He did, didn't he?"

"Yes but he hung up on me after a quick goodbye. He didn't give me time to say much." She explained.

"Oh! There's another problem I needed to ask you about. No one can find Willy anywhere. The last time I saw him was in the invention room yesterday after he had called you and now I can't find him anywhere; no one can."

"Charlie I'm sure he just locked himself in one those hidden rooms in that huge factory of his. He'll show up soon enough." Cameron laughed.

"But not even the oompa-loompas can find him. It's like he just vanished." Charlie said quickly.

Cameron frowned. "Just give him a day or so, I'm sure he'll show up." She heard Charlie sigh in frustration. "I'll call you tomorrow ok Char. If he hasn't been found by then I'll come help you look." She sighed.

"You promise!"

"Yes, of course. But I have to go now Charlie I'm sorry I can't talk longer."

"It's ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, hugs and kisses." Cameron said before hanging up the phone. Tomorrow was Saturday and Cameron was looking forward to the day off. She lugged herself up the stairs and after taking a long shower climbed into bed.

The next morning both Cameron and Jodie were awoken by a knocking on the door.

"Get the door Jodie!" Cameron yelled to her friend.

"You get it!" Jodie screamed back.

Cameron groaned before making her way downstairs to the front door. She wore a stretchy black tank top, her usual, along with tight black boy shorts. Cameron usually wore baggy shorts to bed but the heat lately had been at an all time high.

"I'm comin! I'm comin!" She yelled as the knocking repeated. She quickly unlocked the door not bothering to look out the small window to see who it was. She opened the door squinting her eyes from the bright sun. "Yeah?" She asked as her eyes adjusted and she looked at the figure in front of her with it's black top hat and pale face. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed slamming the door shut and leaning up against it breathing hard.


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty

"Oh my god!" Cameron said quietly. After she had caught her breath she slowly opened the door again to allow Willy to enter. She stood behind the door unti she shut it after he entered. "What are you doing here? Charlie's worried sick. He called me last night saying that no one could find you anywhere. Thank the lord your ok." Cameron said with her hand on her chest. "You scared the shit outa me."

This whole time Willy remained quiet as he looked down at her frowning. "I'm sorry!"

"That's it! That's all your ganna say." Cameron punched him on the arm.

"Ow!" Willy frowned puckering his lips like a child.

"Cameron what's…" Jodie was cut off by the site in front of her. "I think I'll just go back upstairs. I never saw anything." Jodie quickly made her way back up the stairs.

"You weren't worried?" Willy asked disappointed ignoring Jodie completely.

Cameron sighed. "Of course I was. But you've never come off to me as someone who would just get up and leave without telling somebody. I thought you had just locked yourself in a room working on a new idea or something. I had no idea that you had actually left the factory. If I had known I…" Cameron noticed how his face lightened up a little by what she had said.

"I'm sorry Cameron; about me not believing you and about me hanging up on you. I never meant to I…" Willy sighed. "I tried calling back but the phone wouldn't pick up. It kept saying that the line was cut off and I got worried."

"I kinda had a little fight with my cell phone. Sorry about that." Cameron laughed nervously. "But why didn't you tell anyone?"

Willy quickly gave her a hug holding her tightly. "I missed you. I was ganna ask you to come back but I thought you wouldn't want to so I came here."

Cameron smiled returning his embrace. "I think this whole thing just got blown out of proportion." She whispered.

"I should have called you earlier. I can't believe how stubborn I was." Willy said when they parted. "I don't want us to be mad at each other anymore. It hurts too much."

"I don't either." Cameron said before she kissed him softly on the lips. Willy immediately pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

"Are you two back together yet?" Jodie called from upstairs. Cameron laughed.

"Are you finished eves droppin?" Cameron yelled back to her friend after she and Willy parted.

"I promise I haven't been droppin no eves, Cam." Jodie smiled peeking her head over the banister of the stairs to look at them. Cameron shook her head laughing before turning back to Willy.

"You forgot something when you left." Willy said softly as he pulled the engagement ring from his pocket placing it back on her finger. Cameron smiled kissing him again before a confused look came to her face.

"How did you get here?" She questioned him. "You couldn't have taken the elevator."

Willy laughed nervously. "I took the normal way to get here. Just like everyone else would."

"Dressed like that?"

He frowned. "There's something I have to show you." Willy nodded towards the window and Cameron hesitantly approached it to look out. A huge crowd had surrounded the house, a few members of the press had already arrived along with some camera people from the news. Although the small town where Willy's factory was located had become accustomed to Willy's random appearances outside of the factory; Willy had never been to America before so his sudden appearance did not go unnoticed. Cameron turned back to Willy. "Sorry about that; wasn't thinking'" Willy said patting his head before waving his hand in the air.

"Willy!" Cameron groaned.

"Hey Cameron have you looked outside?" Jodie said coming down the stairs.

"Unfortunately." Cameron said as Willy gave her another nervous laugh.

"Will you come back to the factory with me?" He asked.

Cameron looked back over at him and smiled. "Yes, of course. But what about..." Cameron was cut off by Willy claiming her lips once more before picking her off her feet to swing her around.

"I love you!" He said as he put her back on her feet.

"I love you, too!" Cameron laughed.

"Awww! That is so sweet." Jodie swooned at the two love birds. "Too bad you don't have a brother." She sighed. Cameron laughed as Willy's cheeks turned a light pink.

"I gotta go pack." Cameron said before rushing up the stairs Willy in tow. He paused on the stairs looking up at Cameron's backside as she quickly made her way to the top. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he starred not noticing that Cameron had turned back around to look down at him. "Will you stop starring at my ass and hurry up." She laughed. Willy was jolted from his trance turning a bright red before continuing up the stairs. Both of them could hear Jodie laughing from in the kitchen.

After escaping the mob in front of Jodie's house along with the one that awaited them at the airport they were finally able to board the plane. When they landed in England Charlie was waiting for them with the glass elevator and they quickly made their way to the factory.

"Are you ganna stay this time?" Charlie asked as Cameron got herself settled into Willy's room.

She paused to look over at Willy who was sitting on the bed. He looked up giving her a smile. "Well...am I?" She asked him.

"Duh!" Willy said looking over at Charlie. Cameron and Charlie burst out laughing.

A few minutes later Charlie left leaving Cameron and Willy alone. She walked over to sit by him on the bed; Willy watching her. They sat silently looking at one another before Cameron laid her head against his shoulder. "I missed you Willy."

Willy smiled wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer and setting his chin on the top of her head. "I wanna get married right away." Cameron looked up at him. "I don't wanna go through all that other stuff. We can get married in the chocolate room. Charlie and his family will come and Jodie, Julie, and Angie. How does that sound?" He looked down at her.

"It's perfect. A nice small wedding without the stress. Works for me." She laughed. "But what about your father? You don't want him to be there?" She asked moving a little away from him.

"Oh...yes, of course I want him to be there." Willy looked away from her. Cameron looked at him suspiciously.

Late evening of the next day just before dinner Cameron changed into jeans, a red hoodie with Shorty's on the front of it, and her jean jacket. She quickly put on her gloves and white beanie as she got into the elevator and searched for the button to Willy's fathers house. When she finally found it she pushed the small clear button and the elevator immediately took off. She frowned when she landed in a small desolate area covered in white from the snow. A lone house stood in front of her as she made her way out into the snow and up to the door. The plaque by the door told her that it had to be the right house and she quickly knocked. No one answered for a moment but then she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She looked up at the man dressed in a dentists apron, his hair and beard almost as white as the snow. His hard looking features reminded her nothing of Willy.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Cameron tried giving the man a warm smile. "No, but I have an invitation." The old man watched her as she brought out a small white envelope. "For your son's wedding. I was hoping you would come." Mr. Wonka motioned for her to come inside and Cameron gladly accepted wanting to get out of the cold.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"It said in the papers it was canceled." The man replied flatly.

"Yes I know. We had a bit of a problem but we got it all worked out." Cameron explained as he opened the envelope.

"We? You are marrying him?" He asked surprised.

Cameron nodded in response. She was relieved to see a small smile come to the mans lips. "Yes. I love him very much."

Mr. Wonka said nothing as he read the invitation; the print outlined in gold. "Cameron Sullivan!"

"That's me!" Cameron laughed. "I do hope you decide to come. Willy would want you to be there even if he wont admit it out loud."

Mr. Wonka smiled at her. "I'll try."

Cameron frowned a bit. "Ok. I guess I better go. It was nice finally meeting you."

"And you!" Mr. Wonka had to admit that he was a bit hurt by the fact that Willy had not introduced them sooner and that Cameron had come on her own to ask him to attend their wedding. He slowly closed the door as Cameron walked back to the elevator.

Cameron looked at herself in the mirror, in only ten days they were able to pull this off; surprisingly. The next day after she had gotten back, she and Mrs. Bucket had immediately gone out to get a new dress since she never picked up her first one. It was strapless with a corset that had intricate swirly designs on it and the bottom fanned out and swished when Cameron moved around, which she couldn't help but love. She wore small strap heels on her feet and the veil was attached to a small tiarra type head piece.

Cameron smoothed her hands down the front of her dress as she starred at her reflection in the mirror, she was becoming more nervous by the minute. She fiddled with the silver necklace that held a small diamond as Jodie placed the veil lightly on top of Cameron's brown curls which were pulled up away from her face to fall half way down her back.

"You are so beautiful." Julie jumped up and down happily. Angie agreed turning her friend towards her so she could smooth the veil down around Cameron's shoulders.

"I never thought you would be the first to marry." Angie laughed. "After all you are the youngest out of all of us."

"Me either." Cameron said bitting her lip nervously.

"Don't be nervous, Cameron. Everything is going to work out this time." Julie comforted her friend.  
"We promise!" The three girls said in unison giving their friend a big smile.

Mrs. Bucket quickly made her way into the room. "Everyone's ready for you Cameron." She handed Cameron the small bouquet of pink roses. She walked out into the hallway to be greeted by Willy's father. Cameron looked at him in surprise, she didn't think he was going to show up. The old man smiled down at his soon to be daughter-in-law.

"I was hoping I could escort you." He said holding out his arm for her to take.

Cameron smiled. "Of course." They made their way to the chocolate room with Mrs. Bucket and three girls trailing behind. Suddenly, just before the doors opened Cameron froze. She hadn't realized that she had stopped until Willy's father asked her what was wrong. She looked up at him nervously.

"I...I don't know!" She took a deep breath to calm herself before looking over her shoulder at her friends and Mrs. Bucket who all gave her a thumbs up.

Willy's father understood and gave her a moment to catch her breath. "Are you ready?" He asked her softly. Cameron bit her lip and nodded closing her eyes to clear her head. When she opened her eyes the doors had opened.


	21. Anothor's Note Sorry guys!

Dear reviewers,

I'm changing my pen name to CompletelyWoNkAbLe. I just thought I would let you know so you didn't freak out when you saw a differ pan name beside my story. Sorry for the confusion and about another author's note. Please keep reviewing and I love you all. LoTs Of LoVe.

CompletelyWoNkAbLe(jhawkinsfan15)


	22. Chapter 23 Lemon Warning!

Chapter Twenty-One

Cameron gasped when she saw the inside. Everything was in pink, baby blue, and white; except for the small house where Charlie lived, of course. She could also hear her friends gasp behind her. Willy stood in an all black suede dress coat with his usual black vest and dress pants but the long sleeve shirt was white. He wore his usual boots and black top hat but with black and white fabric around the bottom. Charlie, his father, and the four old grandparents, sat in aw watching as Cameron slowly made her way down to them; Willy's father at her arm. Cameron smiled at the surprised expression on her soon to be husband's face at seeing his father escort her slowly to him. Then a memory flashed through her mind.

_"Well if you're ganna be a princess shouldn't you get married?" Cameron's father looked at his very young daughter. _

_"Nope! I'm ganna rule all by myself." The little girl laughed as she sat beside her sick father who was lying in his bed. "And you can help me." Her father smiled at her. "And it will be the greatest kingdom there ever was." _

_"I'm sure it will be, my sweet. Now give me kiss before you go to bed." Cameron happily gave her father a kiss on the cheek and a hug. _

_"You'll always be here for me wont you daddy?" She asked before getting up. _

_"Of course. All you have to do is think of me." He gave his daughter's hand a soft squeeze. "I love you Cammie." _

_"I love you too, daddy." _

The next day her father had died and Cameron was devestated as her mother explained to her what happened. Cameron could feel the tears start to form behind her eyes but she pushed them back as Mr. Wonka stopped. He took Cameron's hand and placed it in Willy's before walking over to stand to the side.

The wedding went on without a problem and they were soon in the reception room, which had been decorated in all white, where the few guests and the bride and groom sat down to have something to eat. Juli voluntarily made herself the dj and played many songs that they had loved from their childhood. Cameron couldn't help but laugh when Juli put on the Willy Wonka song, the one that the puppets sang. Willy looked up in surprise when it started playing, a small smile coming to his face.

"I can't believe you played that." Cameron laughed as Juli took her seat once more beside her.

"I can!" Willy gave Juli a high five.

"It's time to cut the cake." Angie said excitedly.

A big smile came to Willy's face as he yanked Cameron up from her seat nearly making her slip on her dress. "Willy!" Cameron laughed. They quickly walked over to the large triple decker white cake. Pink and red roses were randomly placed on the cake and the wedding topper showed the bride dragging the groom by the back of his tux. She looked over at Julie and smirked. "Nice touch!"

"I knew you'd like it." Julie laughed.

Willy went first stuffing half of the huge piece in Cameron's mouth and smearing the other half on her face. Cameron laughed as she took her turn covering Willy's face with white icing purposefully missing his mouth. Laughing as she watched Willy's jaw drop open.

"That's what ya get." She scolded playfully wagging at finger at him. The small crowd around them started laughing.

Willy was surprised when he looked over at his father to find him laughing. This was the first time Willy had actually heard his father laugh and mean it. Cameron smiled when Willy's attention was drawn to his father over her shoulder. She saw him laughing and clapping his hands.

"It seems as if someone's ganna keep the great Willy Wonka in check." Mr. Bucket called loudly laughing. Willy turned to him and frowned before looking back at Cameron. After they had both gotten their faces cleaned off Juli stood to put on another song. As Don't Know Why started playing by Norah Jones she walked over to her and Willy.

"Bride and groom dance! Get your booties up there." Julie grabbed each of their hands to pull them up. "Go!" She urged them on.

Cameron smiled as she and Willy started dancing. Although Willy did step on her feet a couple times making her laugh, by the end of the song he was much better. After that song finished everyone else joined them on the dance floor as the next one started. Finally it was almost time for everyone to make their way home.

"You should go talk to your father." Cameron said to Willy. "You've hardly said a word to him the whole time." She complained. Willy frowned mumbling something but quickly walked off when Cameron gave him a look. She walked over to one of the tables that Mrs. Bucket was cleaning and picked up a few empty cups and plates.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Bucket laughed

"Well...I..." Cameron watched as she took the cups and plates from her.

"You're the bride. You don't have to clean."

"But it's the least I can do after you all helped to pull this off." Cameron sighed.

"Don't worry about it Cameron." Julie said giving her friend a pat on the back and helping Mrs. Bucket.

Willy walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So how'd it go?" Cameron asked.

"Fine!" Willy put on a fake smile; Cameron just rolled her eyes.

As the song Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra started playing Cameron heard a voice behind her.

"Could I have this dance?" Willy's father stood behind her holding out his hand. "That is if Willy doesn't mind of course." He looked over at Willy who gave him a small smile.

"I'd love to!" Cameron took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

They were silent for a moment before Mr. Wonka spoke. "He loves you very much. He talks a lot about you."

"Nothing too embarrassing I hope." Cameron smiled.

"Of course not." The old man smiled down at her. "He just babbles on and on." When the song was over they stopped. "I should head home. Thank you for inviting me and for the dance." He said before walking away.

"You wont believe where Willy's taking you on your honeymoon." Jodie smiled as she passed Cameron by.

Cameron turned to follow her. "He told you? Where?"

"I can't tell you. You can't get it outa me this time, you sly fox."

Cameron frowned. "Is it ganna be good?"

"You have no idea." Jodie laughed before walking off.

Cameron didn't like surprises all that much. She stood there leaning against the table in thought. She hadn't thought at all about the honeymoon, she had been too caught up in the actual wedding. As everyone started leaving Willy walked over to his wife. She hadn't noticed considering she was caught up in her own thoughts and jumped a bit when he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Having a flashback? You looked like you were." He frowned.

"No! Just thinkin." She smiled up at him. "So now that I'm officially Mrs. Willy Wonka, what comes next?" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"The best prize is a surprise." Willy made a short laugh. "Let's go!" Willy quickly picked Cameron up into his arms; bridle style of course. Cameron let out a yelp of surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jeez Willy, you think you could warn a girl before whisking her off her feet." Cameron scolded only making Willy laugh.

Hoots and hollers from Cameron's friends were heard as they made their way down the hall to the elevator. Both of their faces turned scarlet as Cameron buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Go Cameron! Go Cameron! Go Cameron!" Julie called making Cameron burst out laughing.

"Go get 'em tiger." Angie called.

As soon as they were in the elevator Willy put her down so that they wouldn't both fall to the floor but immediately picked her back up when they stopped, carrying her to the door of their room. Cameron helped Willy by opening the door but Willy staggered a bit when he had to lift his foot to close it. They both ended up on the floor laughing. Cameron looked down at him.

"You look like a big edible white cupcake with sprinkles." Willy said.

"And you look like a delicious piece of tuxedo cheesecake." Cameron laughed.

"Then let's get started." Willy quickly pulled her down to kiss him passionately. He made a grab for the back of her dress but Cameron stopped him.

"I can't let this dress get torn." She quickly got to her feet followed by Willy. He helped her get the corset loosened so that the dress pooled at Cameron's waist. She quickly pulled it down before turning back to Willy to continue their kiss. Willy's clothes were soon discarded to the floor along with Cameron's strapless bra and white underwear. They slowly explored each other's bodies finding every crease and crevice and sucking the most sensitive places. Having had enough of his teasing Cameron quickly rolled him over on his back with her straddling his hips. She could feel his erection at her entrance and bracing her self on his chest slowly came down on him. Willy opened his mouth moaning as he gripped her hips as she began moving.

"Willy!" Cameron said under breath as she pulled him up into a sitting position to kiss him forcefully on his mouth. She continued her movements as she kissed down his neck and his hands moved down to stroke her thighs. Her breasts pushed into his chest as Cameron angled herself forward arching her back.

"Cam!" Willy screamed against her neck as the pressure of climax built up in both of them. He felt her walls tighten around him as he released his seed inside of her warmth. Cameron collapsed fully against him to catch her breath and they both fell back onto the bed as they slowly came back down from their bliss. Cameron rolled off of him her breathing still heavy as Willy rolled over to lay his head under her chin.

The next morning Cameron woke up to feel a heavy weight on top of her. She looked down to see Willy's head just above her breasts the covers pooling at his waist. She rubbed her eyes to rid them of sleep before running her hand through her hair which was tangled. She shifted a bit under his weight. She felt Willy mumble something against her skin holding her tighter before looking over at the small nightstand by the bed whose drawer was half way opened. She opened it a little more out of curiosity. Willy mumbled something else before rolling off of her. Cameron looked in the drawer and the first thing she found was her book; a bookmark laid in the last half of the pages. She picked it up smiling to herself when she noticed that the edges looked worn from being read. She laid on her back and looked up at the book.

"I've read it like three times already." Cameron looked over to see Willy smiling at her.

"I suppose you liked it then." She returned his smile.

"Very, I haven't read that much since I was in school." He laughed.

"That would explain the library." Cameron rolled her eyes laughing. She sat the book back in the drawer and closed it. She turned over on her side to stare at Willy.

"Jodie said something about a honeymoon. If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Cameron asked.

A big smile came to Willy's face. "The best prize is a surprise." He said in a high pitched voice.

"You already said that, you licorice stick." She laughed.

"We leave tomorrow." Willy said excitedly.

"Don't we have to pack."

"Nope! The oompa-loompas are taking care of that." Willy frowned. "Your not excited?"

"Of course I am. I'll be spending all my time with you and only God knows what's ganna happen then." Cameron gave him an evil smile. She laughed when Willy giggled and his face got a little flushed. "I just don't know where I'm going."

"All in good time." Willy leaned over kissing her passionately before lying his had on her breasts.

"There not pillows ya know." Cameron laughed.

"But their so gosh darn soft." He laid a soft kiss in the small valley between them. Cameron squirmed a little making Willy look up at her.

"It tickles." Willy gave her a big smile before giving the area more kisses making Cameron squeal. "Willy!" She laughed. She could feel him smile against her skin before rolling to the side and resting his head on his hand.

He stroked Cameron's cheek making her sigh. "What do you think about having a baby?" Willy blurted out at random when it came into his mind. Cameron turned away from him just as her dream flashed into her mind. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. A worried look came to Willy's face when he saw her grow pale.

"We haven't even gone on our honeymoon yet and your already thinking about kids." Cameron stated more then asked.

Willy looked hurt. "Well I remember you saying that you didn't want one, but I was hoping you would change your mind." He looked down at the sheet under him and started fiddling with the little wrinkles.

"I don't know, Willy. I haven't given it much thought." She paused. "Maybe we should wait and then we'll see what happens then." She looked over at him with a small smile before getting up out of the bed putting on some underwear and a tank top. When she looked back over at him he was still fiddling with the wrinkles in the sheets. He sighed and looked up at her with the puppy dog eyes. "Don't give me that. Having a baby is a lot of responsibility. It's not like a dog or a cat. You can't just give it back if you don't want it anymore."

"How do you know?" He asked innocently. "It's not like you have one. I hope."

Cameron laughed. "No I don't have one." She sat down beside him on the bed as he sat up against the pillows.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready to take on that responsibility."

"But it's not like you'll be alone. You have me!" Willy protested.

"But you don't have to carry it around for nine months and then be in labor for hours to give birth to it." She frowned at her husband.

"Is that what your scared of?" Willy questioned sitting up closer to her.

Cameron sighed. "Well there's a lot of pain involved and there's always a risk of something happening." She looked away from him the dream once again popping into her head.

"I wont let anything happen to you." Willy grabbed her hand.

"I wish I could believe you." Cameron said under her breath not meaning for it to be said in the first place. She had a feeling that this dream of hers wasn't a dream at all and it scared her more then anything else. She looked back at Willy who was frowning. "I'm just not ready." She got up off the bed.

"What if you already are?" Willy questioned.

Cameron stopped suddenly to look back at him. "And how would you know that?" She put a hand on her hip.

Willy shrugged. "I don't!"

"Exactly. Plus, why would you want a kid? Charlie told me you didn't like them. I mean you have Charlie to take over the factory why do you need a kid?"

Willy opened his mouth to respond but she had gotten him on that one. Why did he want a kid? He distinctly remembered not liking them before, but then he met Charlie and he saw how good they could come out to be.

"Have I finally silenced the great Willy Wonka?" Cameron laughed.

"No!" Willy snapped. "We aren't finished with this yet."

"Another time!" Cameron nodded before walking into the bathroom.

"Well as soon as we get back your going to see a doctor." Willy yelled to her.

"No I'm not!" She yelled back as she turned the shower on.

"Yes you are and I mean it." Willy nodded approvingly as he got in the last word.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Two

The next day Cameron and Willy got into the elevator to head to wherever they were going for their honeymoon. Willy pressed one of the many buttons and it took off.

"Willy, that's not the button to go out of the factory." Cameron looked up at him suspiciously.

"I know. We're not going out of the factory."

"Then how will we get to where were going?" Cameron looked confused.

Willy gave her a big smile but said nothing. Soon after the elevator came to a holt. They walked out into a short white hallway with a huge round volt looking door in front of them.

"Julie told me how much you loved the beach. So I put my creative mind to a new challenge. She, Jodie, and Angie helped me out with the idea. The oompa-loompas have been working on it night and day almost none stop. Of course, they are all having a nice rest because they were pretty beat after they finished." Willy made a nervous laugh as he opened the door allowing Cameron to walk in first. She looked at him skeptically. "Go on inside. You'll love it." Willy urged her on. He followed her as she cautiously stepped inside the short tunnel before she immerged in a huge open room.

This wasn't just any room; this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life. She gasped, frozen in place as she looked around the room. There was a huge island in the middle with palm trees and a small walkway in front her that led to the island. It was surrounded by crystal blue water and she could see colorful fish swimming under the water. Cameron covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful." She looked up above her to see cotton candy clouds flouting in the air along with a huge yellow round candy with light coming out of it as the sun. She looked at the palm trees and noticed that the trunks were made of a swirl of white and dark chocolate and coconuts were actual coconuts and the leaves were green laffy taffy. On the island was a white one room house with a small porch that sat two white lawn chairs and small table. She slowly stepped onto the sand and could feel it shift under her feet. Willy closed the door behind them as he walked to her side.

"The sand...it's made of brown sugar and the water tastes like tropical fruit."

Cameron looked over at him a huge grin on her face. "And the fish are gummy fish, aren't they?"

"Yeah!" Willy said excitedly.

"Willy this is the most amazing thing that anyone has ever done for me." Cameron quickly hugged him, gave him quick kiss on the lips before running across the walk way of sand to reach the small island; Willy quickly followed.

"You like it!"

"I love it! You never sease to amaze me Willy Wonka." Cameron laughed. "I was wondering why you asked me to dress in flip flops, shorts, and t-shirt." She said taking her flip flops off to sink her toes into the brown sugar sand. Willy walked up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"This my sweet chocolate bunny is our honeymoon hideout." He said when they parted.

"Well if this is our hideout, I forbid you to leave this room the whole time were here." Cameron dared him.  
"Then I guess you'll just have to keep me occupied, wont you?" Willy grinned evilly down at her as he made his way up the steps of the porch and into the small house. Cameron followed as she watched him lean his cane up against the wall and hang his dress coat and hat on the small peg by the door.

There was a huge canopy bed in the middle of the room and a dresser drawers to her right. A white night stand sat on each side of the bed and on the left was a doorway that must have been a bathroom. The whole room was in white. On her left there was a small desk with a chair; a couple of books and nick nakes sat on it's smooth surface. The wall to her left and right had small windows covered by white curtains as well as the door.

"You have really out done yourself on this one." She smiled over at Willy.

"I call it dessert island." Willy made a high pitched laugh. She sighed as she collapsed on the huge soft bed.

"This is heaven." She mumbled to herself.

"Not quiet yet." Willy said climbing on top of her to kiss her passionately. "Now it's heaven." He said as he hovered above her lips. She giggled before pulling him down to kiss her again.

Willy rolled over on his back as he and Cameron caught their breath. He could never ever feel as content as he was right now as he looked over at Cameron when she sighed.

"I couldn't ever get tired of you Willy." Cameron laughed as she sat her chin on his chest to look up at him.

"Good! Because your stuck with me." He laughed.

"I'm not complaining." Cameron sat up to kiss him on the lips. Cameron frowned when she heard her stomach growl.

Willy smiled. "It sounds as if someone is hungry." He tickled her stomach under the sheets. Cameron yelped when she felt his fingers tickle her.

"Stop!" She laughed. "Why don't you call for some food? I'm starving." Cameron slowly got up out of the bed and into the bathroom. When she came out dressed in a tank tip and baggy sweatpants an oompa-loompa was sitting a tray of food on the desk. "Thank you! I'm starving." Cameron said as she walked over to the desk.

The oompa-loompa nodded to her with a smile before pointing towards the door.

"Willy's out there?"

The oompa-loompa nodded before walking out and disappearing through the door. Cameron had followed him out but walked over to Willy instead. He was sitting in one of the lawn chairs reading Cameron's book.

"I told myself I was ganna finish this book." Willy said without looking up.

"But I thought you read already." Cameron sat in the chair next to him.

"Well I have to finish it." Willy said matter of factly.

"You gotta eat too." She laughed dragging him out of the chair and into the house so they could eat something. As they ate Cameron looked up at him.

"Can you actually swim in the water?" She asked.

"I guess you could if you wanted to. I'm sure no ones ganna drink it anyway. At least I never meant for anyone too."

"Good!" She said. "I guess I've found what I'm ganna to do this afternoon." She said excitedly.

"Your...ganna swim?" Willy asked surprised.

"Yeah why not? Your ganna come with, aren't ya?" Cameron asked getting up after wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"You know you shouldn't swim right after you eat." Willy said nervously.

"Oh poppycock!" Cameron laughed. She stopped when she saw Willy look away from her and back to his food. "Do you know how to swim?"

Willy shook his head to her question. "Never found the need to learn."

"Well your ganna learn today."

"No! I couldn't." He frowned getting up from his seat on the bed.

"Come on let me teach you." Cameron whined. Willy still shook his head.

"Party-pooper!" She said as she made her way into the bathroom to change.

Willy laid back on the bed silently mimicking her like a small child before snorting. When the door finally opened he looked over to find Cameron dressed in her two piece. It was dark and light green with the top being a halter and the bottoms were all green. His jaw dropped open.

"Do you where that whenever you go to the beach?" Willy felt jealous of anyone else who could have seen her in so little.

"Yeah, why?" She pulled her hair into a ponytail before making her way to the door.

Willy opened and closed his mouth much like a fish. Cameron shook her head laughing as she made her way out of the house and to the so called beach. She gently stuck her foot in the water finding it surprisingly warm. She made her way further in enjoying the light tingly feeling the water had against her skin. When she was waist deep she took a dive into the pool and was even more surprised to find how deep it was; at least nine feet maybe more. When she came back up to the surface she wiped off her face and looked up to find Willy starring at her from the island.

"Your missing all the fun." She said licking her lips. She smiled when she noticed he was wearing the bathing suite she had bought for him. It was green with white Hawaiian flowers on it.

"I can't believe you convinced me to get into this ridiculous thing." Willy frowned.

"If it makes you feel any better. You look great!" She said enthusiastically.

Cameron spent the whole afternoon trying to teach him to swim with no luck what so ever. She quickly became frustrated by him. "Your hopeless." She mumbled as she dragged him back up on the sand. Willy was too busy catching his breath to understand what she had said.

"I never want to do that again." He frowned over at Cameron. "I told you!" He said in a kiddie voice sticking out his tongue.

"Don't worry, I don't either." She took a seat beside him stretching out her legs and leaning back on her hands. "Too bad I can't get a tan here. I could use one." She said looking down at her pale legs.

Willy frowned. "Why do you need a tan?"

"Because I..." Cameron frowned thinking about this. "I've always had one. I mean I did live in Florida." Cameron explained. "I look odd without one." She frowned down at her legs.

"No you don't!" Willy snorted .

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!" Willy looked over at her, a serious look on his face.

"Oh shut up." Cameron whined looking away from him, but her eyes grew wide when she realized what she had just said. She turned to apologized but found Willy laughing his head off. "What's so funny?" She frowned.

"You looked funny when you said that." He laughed.

"Well you have a funny hair cut." Cameron stuck her tongue out at him.

Willy was about to reply with his usual 'No I don't' but thought of something. "But it gives you something to hold on to, doesn't it?" He whispered in her ear.

Cameron froze looking over at him with her mouth hanging wide open. She hit him lightly on the back of the head. "You most certainly don't talk to a lady like that, bucko." Cameron poked him in the shoulder.

"In the past couple days, I have hardly seen YOU act like a lady. Especially when your with me." Willy smirked at her.

Cameron laughed. "You do have a point there."

They spent a good week and a half locked inside this one room. Of course by then, as much as Cameron loved it, she missed the rest of the factory, her friends, Charlie and the rest of the family. So they decided their honeymoon was over and they quickly got settled back into Willy's room. A few nights after Willy decided to confront her about going to the doctor.

"Your going to the doctor tomorrow morning. I made an appointment." Willy said climbing into bed beside Cameron.

"Willy! I'm fine and I most certainly am not pregnant." Cameron groaned.

"I told Mrs. Bucket about you getting sick all the time. She said it's a sign." Willy explained looking over at her. "And I have a feeling you knew it too." He gave her a suspicious look. "She said that women have this...this instinct about these things and that I should ask you cause you would know."

"So all of a sudden you talk more to Mrs. Bucket then you do me, is that it?" Cameron sat up angrily looking down at him.

"See! See! Mood swings! Mrs. Bucket told me about those too." Willy said pointing a finger at her. "Your pregnant!"

"I am not!" Cameron yelled at him.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am..." Cameron covered her mouth with her hand her eyes widening. She quickly made a run for the bathroom.

Willy frowned but then smiled to himself. "She's pregnant!" He clapped his hands excitedly.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Three

After finally convincing Cameron to go to the doctor, she and Willy quickly made their way to the office. As Cameron sat in the waiting room with Willy she picked up the newspaper and read the article on the front page. 'Wonka finally ties the knot! But who is the lucky lady?' Cameron groaned lying the paper back down on the small wooden table. So that's why the town had all of a sudden gone bonkers. 'Well now they know!' She could still see the mob of people with camera's outside the office door. 'How did they know we were ganna be here?' Cameron asked herself. She fiddled when her wedding ring as she waited, turning it around her finger. People had already started pointing and starring. When Willy noticed this he laid his hand over hers.

"You'll be fine!" He laughed kissing her lightly on the lips. 'Boy is the press ganna have a field day with this one.' Cameron thought to herself giving him a small smile.

"Cameron Wonka!" The nurse called. How strange her name sounded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Willy asked as Cameron got to her feet.

"I'll be fine." She reassured him.

"What did he say?" Willy stood to greet his wife as she came back into the waiting room.

"I don't know. He said he would call when he got the test results." Cameron frowned at Willy's disappointed face. "Let's go!" Cameron took Willy's arm as they walked out of the office, the press was still there. Questions like 'Why were you in the doctor's office?' and 'Are you the lucky lady?' were shot their way. Cameron gripped Willy's arm tighter. Before the elevator doors closed Cameron heard someone yell 'That's Mrs. Wonka, she had a wedding ring on her finger.' More flashes went off as they lifted off the ground. She and Willy remained silent the rest of the way to the factory.

"Everything's ganna be ok, I promise." Willy hugged Cameron tighter to his side as they walked into the factory.

"I know!" She smiled up at him. "You should go to work. I need to call Jodie."

"Are you sure you don't need me?" A concerned look crossed his face.

Cameron smiled. "Yes! Now go." She pushed him out of the elevator into the invention room.

"Be careful!" He waved as the doors closed and the elevator took off.

Cameron walked to her room and sat down on her bed. She got out her new cell phone that Jodie had given her as a wedding present and dialed the number.

"Hello!" Jodie answered sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"Cameron! How are you? How was the honeymoon?" Jodie asked fully awake now.

"It was wonderful. I'm sorry I haven't called you sooner."

"It's ok Cam. I understand. How are you doing?"

"I think I'm pre..." Cameron puffed her cheeks much like Willy does when he tries to say parents.

"Your pregnant?" Cameron pulled the phone away from her ear a bit when Jodie started screaming excitedly. "That's wonderful." Cameron still remained silent. "What's wrong?" Jodie asked concerned. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course. I just haven't been feeling well the past couple of days."

"Well obviously." Jodie said. "Do you know for sure?"

"No, I just got back from the doctor's a few minutes ago. He said he would call when they got the results."

"Why don't you try one of those home pregnancy tests?"

"You know me! I couldn't count on one of those things." Cameron sighed. "I should let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry to wake you."

"Don't be, this is excellent news. I congratulate you, but please be carful Cam and call me as soon as you find out."

Cameron agreed before they both hung up. She sighed and threw the phone back down on the nightstand.

The next day Cameron was suppose to go to work with Willy to help with some new ideas. Since it was Sunday, Charlie would be there as well. In an attempt to take her mind off the past few days, Cameron dressed up in some of Willy's old clothes. She picked out a dress coat with purple, pink, and light pink polka dots on it along with a red shirt with an intricate gold design. She wore some of her own black dress pants, Willy's red gloves, and red top hat who's visor part was black. (This is the outfit that Willy wears while you see him in his first shop in the movie.) Last but not least, Willy had some boots made for her with C on the right shoe and W on the left much like his own. After grabbing a black cane with black and maroon swirl ball at the top she headed down to the invention room. She had started to love Willy's clothes. The eccentric colors and designs fascinated her and she was determined to build a wardrobe of her own much like his. She quickly stuffed the front of the button up shirt in the front of her pants before stepping into the elevator.

When she stepped into the invention room Charlie saw her first and was about to call out her name but she held a finger to her lips. He laughed when he saw how she was dressed as he ran over to her.

"You know that new candy Willy was working on that let's you mimic people's voices?" Charlie nodded in response. "Go get me one! Quickly now!" She rushed him off waiting patiently as Charlie brought her the small round candy. She knew for a fact it was safe and it worked because just the other day Willy had tried it on an oompa-loompa and it worked wonderfully. She quickly popped it into her mouth, straightened herself up and walked over to where she saw Willy looking at one of the many inventions. The candy soon dissolved in her mouth as she walked up behind her husband. Cameron placed the cane in front of her with her hands resting lightly on top of it. She smirked as she began speaking, Charlie stood next to her trying to suppress his giggles.

"You know, you really shouldn't mumble, I can't understand a word you're saying." The smirk remained on Cameron's face as Willy turned to look at her surprised.

Willy nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her behind him. She looked just like him when he was younger especially since she was in his clothes.

"Did I scare you? I'm dreadfully sorry." Her voice still sounded exactly like his own. Charlie could no longer cover his laughter. Cameron obviously couldn't either because she let out the same annoying high-pitched laugh Willy made himself. She covered her mouth with her hand, her face turning a light pink. She hadn't meant to do that.

"Just great! That isn't ganna ware off for another 25 minutes." Willy rolled his eyes.

Cameron smiled at him. "Well then I guess you'll just have to put up with me soundin like you for 25 more minutes." Cameron made her voice into an even higher pitched Willy's voice and poked him in his shoulder. Willy rolled his eyes. "I was only trying to have fun and quiet frankly I found it funny." She pouted as she walked up to stand beside him when he turned away from her.

"Funny you may have been, but hilarious you were not!" Willy frowned down at her.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Is this any better, savvy?" She looked up at him sounding exactly like Captain Jack Sparrow.

"It would be much better if you looked the part." Willy smiled. "And I must say that's one of my favorite movies." Willy made a short high pitched laugh after speaking. Cameron mimicked him doing the same. "Not funny!" Willy wagged a finger at her scoldingly.

"Oh stop acting like my mother." Cameron groaned.

"Charlie!" Willy called to his heir.

"Yes Cameron!" Charlie looked back over at them, but seeing as he made that small mistake he and Cameron started laughing making Willy frown.

"I'm Willy...this is Cameron!" Willy said correcting him and pointing to his wife.

"No I'm Willy...this is Cameron!" Cameron said correcting Willy before looking back at Charlie.

"15 more minutes!" Willy said looking at his pocket watch.

"I'm countin down!" Cameron replied still in Willy's voice.

"Be quiet women, your irking me." Cameron slapped him on his arm when he said that. Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the two. They were perfect for each other.

A few days later Willy sat in the small office off the invention room reading over some new ideas. Charlie had already gone off to school and Cameron was still asleep up in their room and he didn't want to wake her. He looked down when he felt someone tug on his pants leg. An oompa-loompa held up the phone for him. "Thank you!" Willy said taking the phone. "Hello?" He answered looking back at the papers in front of him.

"Mr. Wonka? This is Doctor Griffin. I have some great news for you." Willy heard the doctor answer on the other end of the line. Willy's face immediately brightened. "Is it true? Is Cameron pregnant?"

"She most certainly is. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much doctor."

"Your welcome. You'll need to make an appoint for your wife's first check up but you can call back later. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Willy hung up the phone and excitedly ran from the room and to the elevator to find Cameron. He wasn't surprised to find her still in bed sound asleep. "Cameron! Wakey! Wakey!" He said tickling her nose. She swatted at him as she turned over on her back.

"Go away!" She mumbled.

"Cameron's ganna have a baby!" He whispered in her ear his voice full of excitement.

Cameron's eyes immediately shot open to look over at him. He was smiling widely at her nodding his head. "What?" She quickly sat up meeting his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"We're ganna have a baby." He said before leaning over to kiss her passionately. "I'm pregnant!" She said when they parted.

"You most certainly are, my sweet bonbon." Willy said rubbing her stomach. "I know what your thinking."

Cameron looked at him. "No you don't!" She shook her head.

"Yes I do!" Willy nodded tapping her nose with his purple gloved finger. "I gotta go tell Charlie's family before I burst with happiness." He cried as he quickly ran out the doorway. He stopped and stuck his head back in. "I'll be right back!" He quickly took off again.

Cameron sighed lying back down on the bed gently rubbing her stomach. 'I'm pregnant!' She thought to herself. Willy's excitement had obviously rubbed off on her cause she could feel herself smile.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Four

That afternoon Cameron spent the rest of the day in the library reading and after eating dinner she continued reading. After finishing her second book she asked for the day's paper which an oompa-loompa brought to her immediately. She looked through the arts and entertainment sections before she paused and turned the page, her eyes stopping on something. 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory still number three on the bestseller list and rising.' She smiled to herself 'Finally a best seller. Not bad Cameron.' She nodded approvingly to herself. She picked up the very first page. 'Mrs. Willy Wonka finally discovered...' The article read with a picture of Willy and her coming out of the doctor's office. Her eyes grew wide when she read the next part '...and pregnant!'

"That damn doctor! What an ass!" Cameron screamed out loudly as she threw the paper onto the table.

"What's wrong?" Willy asked sitting down beside her. She picked up the paper to hand to him. "How do they know?" He asked reading the headline.

"Take one guess!" Cameron said tucking her feet underneath her.

"The doctor." Willy sighed as Cameron nodded leaning back against the sofa.

Willy kissed her softly on the lips as he rubbed her stomach. "Who cares! We're having a baby." He whispered excitedly in her ear.

"We may be having a baby..." Cameron looked at him. "But I'm giving birth to it, so you best remember that Willy Wonka." She laughed.

A few months past and ever since Willy could see that Cameron's stomach grew bigger each day, he became more and more protective. He insisted on her not wondering off by herself and that she stay in bed longer then usual. Cameron, of course, told him she was perfectly fine and that he had no need to worry over her so much, but who was she to stop him. Now that her jeans wouldn't fit she had to resort to wearing sweatpants, loose tank tops, and t-shirts.

It was soon five months into her pregnancy and she could hardly see the tips of her toes when she looked down. "I'm dreading this you know!" She said to Mrs. Bucket. "I just keep getting bigger. I've never looked this fat." Cameron whined.

"Cameron your having a baby." Mrs. Bucket laughed at her as she started sucking on a blow pop.

"I know but look at me!" Cameron put her hands on her stomach as she sucked on the lollipop. "I look like I swallowed a basketball or something equally large." "Stop complaining! You can't get out of it now."

"I know!" Cameron sighed.

"Would you like to go to the market with me today? I'm sure you could use some fresh air." Mrs. Bucket suggested.

"Yes I would love to." Cameron said excitedly. She hadn't been out of the factory in months.

"Good! Let's go." Mrs. Bucket took Cameron's arm as they made their way to the front door. They both put on light jackets because it was August and the weather was moderately warm. "Isn't your birthday coming up soon?" She asked as they slowly walked down the sidewalk to the bakery.

"Yes, next week actually."

"Does Willy know? I'm sure he'll do something wonderful for you." They made their way into the small store.

"Nope not yet. I don't know why I haven't mentioned it. I just haven't been thinking much lately. I've been very out of it." Cameron watched as Mrs. Bucket picked up some bread and paid for it. As they walked out of the little shop they heard people yelling and calling to one another. They both looked up to find a mob of photographers and press cameras running towards them. "Maybe we should have taken the elevator." Cameron said trying to hide her face as they quickly walked in the other direction.

"How are we suppose to out walk them? You can't run, your pregnant." Mrs. Bucket said worriedly. Cameron quickly veered to the right into a small store before shutting the door behind her and locking it.

The clerk looked up at them. "What are you doing? You can't..." She stopped when the two people turned to her. "Your Mrs. Wonka." The women said excitedly. "Your picture is in the paper."

Cameron ignored her. "Is there a back door or something? We really need to get out of here."

"Yes, of course." The women smiled before leading them to the back of the store.

"Thank you!" Cameron said as she looked out to make sure no one was coming before she and Mrs. Bucket quickly made their way out into the small alley. When they noticed the mob had found them once more they quickly rushed through the gates of the factory and into the steel front door. "That was close!" Cameron said catching her breath as she laughed.

"Where have you been?" Cameron looked up when she heard Willy.

"I went to pick something up with Mrs. Bucket." She explained. "But then a mob followed us and..."

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? They didn't touch you did they?" Willy asked franticly "No! Willy I'm fine. Will you stop acting as if I'm a child. I sure as hell can take care of myself. Now back off!" Cameron yelled throwing her coat onto the floor and walking past him. "I didn't take those kick boxing lessons for nothing."

"Cameron! I..." Willy was cut off when Cameron turned to him.

"I'm tired of you telling me what to do! I may be pregnant but I am not defenseless. Just because your my husband doesn't mean you have the right to order me around." She yelled at him. "To answer your question of why I refused those other proposals." Cameron walked closer to him. "Because I wasn't ganna let a man take over my whole life because he thinks he owns me." She frowned at him before walking over to the elevator.

Willy stood stunned by her outburst. "Maybe I am being a little to protective." He said under his breath.

"It's normal for you to want to do that. You can't blame her she is pregnant and that will make you do strange things. She just needs some space." Mrs. Bucket patted Willy on the arm reassuringly. "You know it's her birthday next week. I thought I would tell you in case you wanted to do something for her." She continued before walking off. Willy nodded as he watched her go.

That night as Cameron and Willy got settled into bed he turned to her. "I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to upset you. I just worry."

Cameron looked over at him and smiled. "I am too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She turned over on her side to look at him. "There's something I have to tell you." Willy turned over to face her as well.

"Are you ok?"

"Willy stop it." Cameron scolded playfully hitting him on the chest.

"Sorry!" He made a nervous laugh.

"There's a good reason why I'm so worried about having this baby." Cameron said as Willy grabbed her hand kissing her knuckles. "I had a dream a few months ago about us and about the baby." Cameron closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears. She took a deep breath before opening them again. A worried look had come to Willy's face when he saw tears start to stream down her face.

"What happened?" He asked. Cameron briefly explained to him what she had dreamed of with silence following after she had spoken. "But it was only a dream. It couldn't possibly come true." Willy frowned.

"That's what I keep telling myself, but then I have this odd feeling that I'm lying to myself. I don't know how to explain it. It's just there." Willy moved closer to her as she spoke lying his forehead against her own.

"Nothing is ganna happen. I promise you. I wont let it."

Cameron kissed him softly on the lips giving him a smile. "I know you wont. I'll stop worrying about it." She snuggled up against his warmth as they fell asleep.

The next week, August the 23rd, Cameron woke to find a large white package sitting on the bed where Willy was suppose to be. She picked up the piece of paper with a note on it.

Cameron Happy Birthday! I hug you warmly, at least I will when I see you. Sorry I had to take off so early. I'll be in the invention room if you need me.

Love,

Willy

Cameron smiled down at the note before shifting herself so she was sitting Indian style and looking down at the package. She slowly opened the top of the box lying it to her side as she moved the tissue paper away from the object with in. A huge smile came to her face as she lifted it out of hits box. It was a long red suede winter coat. The ends of the arms, around the neck, and the inside were a black wool. It looked exactly like Willy's but his was made just of wool, at least it looked like wool. Cameron got to her feet as quickly as her swollen stomach would let her and put it on. She pulled it tight around her. It was so warm. She walked over to the doorway into the walk in closet and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a bit long on her but she could work with that.

She took off the coat and changed into a light blue empire waist dress that stopped at her knees. Willy had insisted she go out to find some other clothes to wear instead of her usual sweatpants and t-shirt. Mrs. Bucket had picked it out and Cameron reluctantly bought it. She had never really liked wearing dresses before but decided that it did look rather nice on her except for the fact that her stomach was more noticeable. She quickly put on some sandals and after brushing her teeth and hair which she decided to keep down, she made her way to the invention room. As she walked she sucked on yet another blow pop. Ever since she had become pregnant she had this craving for blow pops. I mean she loved them when she wasn't pregnant but now she eats at least two a day; it's like she's become addicted to them. When she got to the invention room she walked up behind Willy hugging him around the waist.

"How did you know about my birthday?" She laughed.

Willy turned to face her when she loosened her grip. "I just knew." He said matter of factly.

"Thank you for the coat." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Cameron took his arm as they began walking.

"Do you remember that time when you told me you wanted a wardrobe like mine?" Cameron nodded in response. "Well I thought that giving you the coat would give you a head start."

"You mean it's yours."

"Yes, but you didn't think that was all I was ganna give you, did you? That was just the appetizer." He laughed. When Cameron said nothing he stopped to look down at her. "You can't tell me you don't like it. I know how much you like dressing up in my clothes."

Cameron blushed."I can't help it. They look so darn good on me." She laughed.

"I would have to agree with you on that one." Willy smiled. That night Willy had set up a candlelight dinner in their room and after they ate they cuddled on the sofa to read. Cameron looked up at the book Willy had started reading.

"Your reading it again?" Cameron looked up at him like he was crazy.

Willy looked down at her nodding. "Why not?" He said in a kiddie voice.

"Because you've read it like four times already." She laughed shifting through the stack of other books she had brought from the library.

"You need a new book. Let's see!" Cameron read the titles of each one she picked up. "Here we go!" Cameron picked up a thick book called Eragon, which was a fantasy book. "Read this!"

"But it's huge."

"Exactly! Then you wont want to read it again." Cameron laughed. He starred at the book before looking back up at Cameron. "Go ahead. It's a good book." She settled herself back against Willy's side going back to reading her own book.

"Why don't we trade." Willy offered.

"My book is just as big." Cameron said not taking her eyes of the pages.

"No it isn't." Willy whined before she looked up at him. "I wanna read yours."

This made her laugh. "You wanna read about ancient philosophy? You don't even know what that is."

"Yes I do. Philosophy is an idea." Willy smiled to himself.

"No its history about people like Aristotle, Plato, and Socrates."

"Oh! Never mind." Willy made a nervous laugh as he opened the book she had given him and started reading.

Three and a half months later Willy insisted that he stay with Cameron as much as possible considering the baby was due any day. The rest of her time was spent with Mrs. Bucket and Charlie. All though she couldn't chase Charlie around the factory as she had before, Charlie was fine with just walking around with her talking. They were both startled by Willy who was quickly walking towards them.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere." He said giving Cameron a kiss and ruffling Charlie's hair; a habit he had gotten from Cameron. "I have a surprise for you." Willy grabbed Cameron's hand and pulled her with him and she in turn grabbed Charlie's hand pulling him along too. "Well it's not really for you, I guess it's more for Little Willy." He explained as they walked towards a white door right next door to their room.

"Little Willy?" Cameron looked confused. "How do you know it's ganna be a boy?"

"The doctor didn't tell you?" Willy stopped in front of the white door and turned to her.

"I didn't ask!" She said softly. Cameron looked up when she saw him open the door from the corner of her eye.

"This is so cool!" Charlie said as he peeked in around Cameron.

When she heard this she looked into the room herself. The whole room was light blue and white with a white crib against the right wall along with a chest of drawers and toy chest against the left wall. In one of the corners was a huge mountain of stuffed animals that included a huge giraffe and tiger. Clouds were painted on the walls and on the ceiling.

"This is perfect." Cameron said excitedly hugging Willy as much as she could considering her stomach.

"Mrs. Bucket helped me decorate it." Willy smiled down at Cameron who was leaning against his chest.

"I love you Willy, but we can't name our kid Willy. That would be way to confusing and I don't think that I could put up with two of you." She laughed.

The next couple of weeks went by slowly. Cameron was at the end of her nerves. She became even more cranky then she was before and would snap at people before she thought. Of course, everyone understood and Mrs. Bucket kept reassuring Willy that it was normal for Cameron to be on edge since the baby was due at any time.

Cameron sat down at the small table in the Bucket's house. "I can't take this much longer."

"Stop worrying yourself. When the baby comes it comes. You need to be patient." Mrs. Bucket sat a glass of ice tea in front of her and took a sip from her own.

"I know! I just wanna get it over with." Cameron sighed taking a sip from the glass. Cameron slowly got to her feet and began walking for the door but she suddenly stopped. Her hand immediately went to her stomach.

"Cameron!" Mrs. Bucket got to her feet immediately when she saw her nieces face scrunch up in pain. "Cameron!"

"My water..." Cameron gasped as another pain shot through her.

"Come on! We gotta get you to the hospital. Noah! Cameron's having her baby." Mrs. Bucket screamed to her husband as she helped Cameron to walk to the elevator and they quickly took off.

Meanwhile Mr. Bucket had made a run for the invention room. It took him a few minutes to get there since he didn't have the elevator and he got lost a considerable amount times. He ran over to Charlie and Willy who were quietly arguing with each other over a new candy.

"Cameron's having the baby!" He called out as he ran to them.

"No she isn't! You kidder, you!" Willy waved his hand at him laughing.

"I don't think he's joking, Willy!" Charlie said worriedly. Willy looked down at him then back at Mr. Bucket who was still breathing hard

from his run to get here.

"They took the elevator?" Willy asked running over to Mr. Bucket.

"Yeah! We gotta go." Mr. Bucket said grabbing Charlie's arm and running after Willy.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Bucket wasn't allowed to stay by Cameron's side when she first went into the delivery room. She breathed a sigh of relieve when she saw Willy running toward her clearly out of breath.

"She's in the delivery room." Mrs. Bucket met him half way before they both headed in the direction. When the nurse stopped them at the door Willy spoke up.

"I'm her husband." The nurse nodded letting him go pass but asked Mrs. Bucket to please wait in the waiting room.

Cameron closed her eyes as another pain shot through her making her cry out. "Cameron!" Willy ran to her side grabbing her hand as she looked over at him.

"I hate you!" She said gritting her teeth. "You did this to me." She cried out from another pain.

"Well I must say Mrs. Wonka, it takes two to tango!" Willy laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him squeezing his hand tighter. Willy looked up at the nurse.

"Don't worry. They all say that at this point." The nurse gave him a reassuring smile.

"I can't do this. I can't!" Tears were streaming down Cameron's cheeks as she looked at Willy.

"Yes you can! I'm here." He whispered to her. He winced when she squeezed his hand even tighter. He couldn't believe how strong she was.

"One more big push Cameron." The doctor said.

"I can't!" Cameron could feel herself start to panic; the pain was unbearable as her body gave her no choice but give one last push. She screamed as she felt the pressure slide from her body, the cries echoing in her ears. Something was wrong, she could feel it. "Willy!" She turned to him. Willy smiled at her before looking over at their son. Suddenly a falling sensation overwelmed her; a draining feeling. Willy looked up when he felt Cameron's hand fall from his own.

"Cameron!" He watched as her eyes closed. Suddenly Cameron found herself in darkness as the pain slowly faded away..

A/N: I know you guys hate me at this point but don't panic. Don't loose your heads. Stay perfectly calm. All is not lost.


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Five

Cameron quickly opened her eyes only to find herself in a room of all white. The white stretched out in all directions and she had lost all sense of direction. A long white flowy skirt hung low on her hips along with a white button up shirt with long sleeves. She noticed her stomach was once more flat leaving no sign that she was or had ever been pregnant. She looked around her again as panic gripped her mind.

"Hello!" She called into the whiteness. "Someone help me!" She screamed. She froze as she saw a figure approach her. It was a man of middle age who was dressed in an all white suite and tie. His features remained fuzzy until he was only a few feet in front of her. Cameron gasped when she saw who it was. His dark brown hair with streaks of gray and high cheek bones were not unfamiliar to her.

"Daddy!" She said walking to him and flinging her arms around his neck in a huge hug. "Daddy I missed you!" She continued as he gladly hugged her back.

"I missed you too, my sweet." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek as they parted.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" She asked.

"Your in the wrong place, for sure." Cameron gave him a confused look. "Something went very wrong, Cameron."

"Am I dead?" Cameron's face fell as her father nodded.

"But your not suppose to be. This wasn't suppose to happen."

"Then why did I dream about it?"

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't be able to answer that question."

"But I.." Cameron was cut off by her father's finger on her lips.

"You must listen to me. You have to wake up, Cameron. Willy cannot raise your son on his own. He needs you much more then I do. You must wake up." Her father's voice was urgent as he held her hands in his own.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged him once more. "But I don't want to loose you again. You said you would always be there for me." She cried into his shoulder.

"I have, Cameron. I've been with you the whole time." He laughed hugging her back. "But you must wake up, Cameron. You must try." He said pushing her away so he could look into her eyes. "Look how you've grown. You are just as beautiful as I imagined you would be."

Cameron closed her eyes as he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "You have the most beautiful son. I will watch over you all. I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, daddy!" Cameron whispered back as she felt herself falling. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Willy leaned over his wife tears streaming down his face as he gently moved the hair away from her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka." The doctor sat a hand on his shoulder before walking out of the room.

"Cameron!" He whispered to her. "Please come back. I couldn't make any more candy without you here with me." Willy looked at her face expecting her to wake up and wack him in the head for saying such a thing, but her body remained still as his tears dropped slowly from his cheek onto her skin. Willy squeezed her hand tighter not noticing the reassuring squeeze that he received back.

Cameron slowly opened her eyes to see the bright lights of the deliver y room around her. She could feel Willy's head on her shoulder.

"Willy!" She took in a deep breath before saying his name squeezing his hand tighter. The sound of his sobbing suddenly stopped as he lifted his head to look at her. He smiled at seeing the familiar green orbs looking back at him.

"Cameron! I thought you were..." She covered his mouth with her hand.

"It was a mistake." She said softly. Willy quickly gave her a hug which she gratefully returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is he ok?" Cameron asked urgently as they parted.

"I don't know. I didn't see him, all I was worried about was you."

"But I heard his cries." She laid her head back down on the small pillow clearing drained of strength.

Willy turned to look behind him when he heard a nurse. "Would you like to hold your son? He's all cleaned up now." The nurse smiled but then gasped when she noticed Cameron was awake.

"Doctor!" She called giving Cameron a huge smile before she walked over on the other side of her to hand Cameron her son.

Cameron hesitated only for a second before holding out her arms as the nurse gently laid the small wrapped up baby in her arms. She quickly rushed out of the room to get the doctor. Cameron looked down at her baby and the first thing she noticed was his piercing lavender eyes.

"He looks just like me!" Willy said excitedly.

"He certainly has your eyes." She laughed as the doctor came running into the room.

"Cameron how are you feeling? How can this be?" He asked.

"Tired, but fine and you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Cameron said without looking up from her son.

"You gave us quiet a scare." The doctor chuckled.

"Your tellin me." Willy said looking up at the doctor.

A few days later the doctor allowed Cameron to go back to the factory and her first few days back she rarely go out of bed. She still felt weak from the delivery and eventually got frustrated with herself because she got tired so easily. Willy skipped work many times so he could stay by her side and he loved to play and cuddle with little Jack.

Cameron pulled on her white robe as she walked into Jack's room smiling when she saw Willy holding him. He looked up when he saw her come in.

"Hey!" He greeted her.

Cameron laughed walking over to him reaching for Jack. "Willy! Why aren't you at work?"

"You know how hard it is trying to stay away from this little smilin machine." Willy playfully tickled his cheek. "How are you feeling?" He looked back at his wife.

"A whole lot better then before." She smiled. "Now go to work!"

"Fine!" Willy pouted as he quickly gave Jack and Cameron a kiss on the cheek before walking from the room.

Cameron smiled after him before looking down at Jack. "You are in for the biggest adventure of your life, you know that?" She laughed sitting in the white rocking chair by the crib. "Your grandfather would have loved to be here with you." She whispered.


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Six

A few months past and Cameron had made a routine of jogging throughout the factory. Though she hadn't gained much during the pregnancy she was determined to get herself back into shape. She got up early every morning with Willy before the baby woke up and jogged for a good thirty minutes straight. As Cameron made her way back to her room Mrs. Bucket was just about to knock on the door.

"Hey Aunt Helen!" Cameron said jogging to her side catching her breath.

"Oh Cameron! Did you have a nice jog?" Mrs. Bucket turned to her.   
"The usual!" Cameron laughed.

"Well I was just thinking that maybe I could take little Jack off your hands for the day. I'm sure you could use some time alone." Mrs. Bucket offered.

"Of course! That'll be great! I just need to get some of his stuff together." Cameron walked silently into Jacks room and peeked at him over the crib. He squealed in joy at seeing his mothers familiar face. After getting his small bag together and changing his diaper Jack was ready to go and Mrs. Bucket took him to her house to do some babysitting.

"Thank you again!" Cameron called to her aunt as she stepped into the elevator. She quickly took a shower and ran into the walk in closet to get dressed. She threw on a pair of black dress pants, a multi-colored button up shirt with long sleeves, along with her boots and a dark purple dress coat. She grabbed her black top hat and a matching cane with a clear crystal ball on the top before making her way to the invention room to help out Willy.

"So what's on the plate for today?" Cameron asked walking into the small office taking a seat beside Willy and looking at some of the papers that were in front of him.

Willy looked up at her. "Where's Jack?"  
"He's with Mrs. Bucket, no worries." Cameron didn't look up at him as she scanned the papers. Willy nodded before he started explaining one of the new ideas. They got up and walked out into the inventing room to get started on some of their ideas, Charlie joined them soon after.

The End?. (Sequel in the making)

A/N: I'll be starting on the sequel soon and will hopefully have the first chapter up in a few days. Thank you all for your positive and helpful reviews. Hope to hear more from you soon.


	28. Chapter 29

Dear Reviewers,

I know I promised a sequel and I'm working on it, but I'm trying to write more then one chapter at a time because I'm not sure the plot is going to go so well. I don't want to put up the first chapter and then all of a sudden totally change it which I'm sure would cause a lot of people to become confused. There's no need for the flames I'm a senior in high school I have a lot going on right now including college applications and SAT's so back off a little bit. I'm sorry that I don't spend my whole life at the computer and would rather go hang out with friends or study for tests and quizzes to keep my grades up.

This doesn't go for all of my reviewers. For those of you who gave me great and supportive reviews I love you all.

completelyWoNkAbLe


	29. Chapter 30

Dear Reviewers,

I'm so sorry that I haven't informed any of you about the sequel. I feel so horrible I'm so sorry. I am working on it I promise and the first chapter should be up shortly. Thank You guys for sticking with me so long. I'm really sorry about the wait.

Completely WoNkAbLe


End file.
